Namek Dragon Balls GN: The Gakidou Saga
by Marie Nomad
Summary: This story takes place after Torakak's Tale. Another foe attacks Namek and the Namekians are forced to go to the Earth Z Warriors for help again. A new team of old and new fighters is formed to take the monster on. *New* The GN warriors react to what h
1. Summaries

Summarys  
  
1. Namek's Second Fall  
  
The first chapter. A mysterious enemy had attacked New Namek and forced Torakak and the survivors to Earth.   
  
2. The Call: A Dragon Balls GN Interlude  
  
Earl Grey, the son of Yamcha and Lunch, heard the call for warriors and wanted to join. Can he convince his father that he can do it?  
  
3. The Chance: Another Dragon Balls GN Interlude  
  
Rosemary finds out about the call. Can she summon the courage to aide her father's archfoes?  
  
4. Tryouts!  
  
The Second Chapter, three new characters join the Z warrior team including a couple of familiar old faces. Also, this revealed how would an outsider would react to Mr. Satan's deception.  
  
5. Let the Training Begin!  
  
The Third Chapter, the new guys began training! Rosemary learns about Ki. Earl trains under King Kai. Gotenks makes an appearence. And finally, Goku's fate is finally revealed and more secrets about Rosemary is revealed.  
  
6. Wedding!  
  
The Fourth Chapter, it's the wedding of the series! Trunks and Pan gets married. Very romantic, with Torakak/Chi Chi, Vegita/Bulma, and other couples getting started.   
  
7. The Pain of Power!  
  
The Fifth Chapter, Rosemary invented a new Power up. Goten, Gohan, and Trunks regained an interesting Power up. Earl learns a new technique. And finallly, the secret about Majunor is finally revealed.  
  
8. The Tournament Begins!  
  
The Tournament begins in this chapter. Majunor and Dinre duke it out! Puar learns a startling secret! And finally, an old foe returns the same way Piccolo did.  
  
9. The Amateur Rounds!  
  
The battles of the Amateur Rounds begin. Rosemary must battle a disgusting foe. Torakak must face one of his greatest fears. And another old foe makes an attempt at Mr. Satan's life!   
  
10. The Touranment Heats Up!  
  
Amateur Rounds heat up as Earl and Torakak battle! Earl reveals another move that will make Vegita very mad at him. Then Choutsu vs. Seventeen! And also, a mysterious but familiar figure makes an appearence in the story.  
  
11. The Final Rounds!   
  
It's Torakak vs. Seventeen and then Rosemary vs....? Miari Trunks meet up with the other warriors and he accidentally caused more pain.   
  
12. Tournament of The Broken Heart  
  
The Professional Rounds began and things got interesting immediately. Romance tension went up as another enemy (a minor one) threaten Goten's life.  



	2. Namek's Second Fall

This is the sequel to 'Torakak's Tale'. All characters and characters based off of the Namekians are Akira Toriyama's. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Dragon Balls NG  
Episode One: Namek's Second Fall  
By Maria Cline  
  
He failed.  
  
That was all to it. The Namekian warrior crawled up to a nearby rock and thanked Dende for saving the other Namekians. Ever since the destruction of Old Namek, the elders decided to create a way to evacuate every Namekian safely to another planet. They decided Earth would be best refuge place since they knew the best fighters there and the atmosphere is identical to theirs.   
  
Torakak drew in a deep breath as he was kicked again. "Give us the Dragon Balls!" A man ordered. He was dressed in black armor with glowing green eyes shining out of a visor.  
  
"Go... to... Hell." He said as he growled. **I'm not letting this monster get these Dragon Balls.**  
  
"I'm not a monster. I am Gakidou. I can kill you in an instant if it weren't for the fact that you have an intimate connection to two sets of Dragon Balls."  
  
"I... don't know *gasp* what you're talking about." Torakak said as he got up. He slowly drew in energy. **Please give me time. I need to warn the others.**  
  
"The Dragon Balls of Earth. I heard about them as well. Go, go to Earth. Get what's left of the warriors ready. I like a good challenge."  
  
Torakak scowled as rage ran through his veins. If he stay, he'll be killed and there will be no one with his abilities that can help destroy that monster. If he leave, he will be humiliated. His own pride will be shattered. Then, he remembered his fellow Namekians hiding on Earth. They're in the wilderness to hide from the ignorant humans who would try to kill them if they found out over 100 aliens had landed on Earth. The children will need someone to believe in and he need the Z warriors. "I will destroy you." He vowed as he put two fingers on his forehead and focused. In a flash of light, he vanished.   
  
Gakidou smirked as he fired several mountains with a single blast.   
  
*****  
  
It was a nice peaceful beach. Krillian sighed as he strolled down the beach barefooted. It had been five years since Roshi passed down his gift to him. Five years since he died. He still didn't know how he managed to give Krillian his ability to stay the same age he is right now. But now, he will remain seventy years old for the rest of his life. Not bad since he has the strength and the health of a twenty year old. His beautiful wife didn't care. It just means that they can spend more of their lives together. Before, she was afraid that her 'immortality' would cause her to spend the rest of her own life without Krillian.   
  
Suddenly, he felt a strange ki just in front of him. "Oh no." He muttered as he flew at the ki signature. It was weak but it was flaring like it was trying to get his attention. Below, on the ground, lay a tall green man wearing nothing but a pair of pants that was in tatters. He was missing an arm and there were several gashes all over his green body. He swooped down and landed right next to the man. He looked somewhat like Piccolo but different. 18 and Marron landed beside him as he tried to check the Namekian. "You okay? Marron! Get the senzu beans in the living room!" He ordered.  
  
The girl nodded and flew off. A short second later, she returned with a bag full of senzu beans. Krillian always made it a point to have some available in case anything awful happened and they needed its miraculous healing power. "Here, eat this." He said as the Namekian opened his eyes and his mouth. Gently, he placed the senzu in his mouth and the alien swallowed it. The wounds healed instantly as the arm sprouted back to normal and the Namekian jumped up. "Thanks, Krillian." He said as he grinned, "I needed that."  
  
Krillian's jaw dropped. "No problem. Have we met before?" There was something familiar about him that he just couldn't place.   
  
"Er... No." He said, "Oh, my name's Torakak."  
  
"What happened to you?" Krillian asked as he looked up at the much taller Namekian. He can sense great power within the man. Whatever happened to him wouldn't be good.  
  
"Gakidou nearly killed me." Torakak said as he stared up, "He's on New Namek as we speak and I'm afraid that after he's done with Namek, Earth is next."  
  
*****  
  
Trunks and Bra stared wide-eyed at all of the various Namekians that converged on the Capsule Corporation grounds. Bulma and Vegita led them out of the air cars. Just a few minutes ago, Bulma heard a distinct telepathic message. She ran out, dragging Vegita along. Now, they returned with several air cars. Two of them were driven by the Saiyan and the woman themselves, the rest were on autopilot. The cars landed on the ground and the doors opened. Bra gasped as green men start to come out of the cars. They looked almost like Piccolo, except for some age differences and clothes changes.   
  
The oldest one was short and had a long staff. He went up to the two along with Vegita and Bulma. Bulma introduced, "Muuri, these two here is Bra and Trunks, our kids. Bra, Trunks, this is Muuri, the head elder of the Namekians."  
  
Muuri bowed to the two. "Greetings. I heard a great deal about you two from Torakak. I never thought that Vegita and Bulma would reproduce."  
  
A much smaller version of Piccolo came up. "How do you reproduce?" He asked curiously.  
  
Bulma smiled a little at the boy as she fondly recalled the early days when she had to deal with a curious Trunks and a much earlier time when she had to deal with a very naive Goku.   
  
"You should tell him later." Bulma said as she turned slightly red.  
  
"Later, Douji." Muuri said as he looked down.   
  
Six elderly looking Namekians with staffs came forward. "Muuri, we've done a head count."  
  
"How many came, Tousu?"  
  
"130." Tousu replied, "We lost fifty warrior Nameks and 36 healers. Torakak is the only living Namekian left on the planet."  
  
"Who's Torakak?" Vegita asked as he felt the name roll off of his tongue. The name felt familiar. But yet, he never heard it before in his life.  
  
"Torakak is the most powerful being in all the universe!" Douji yelled out much to the elders surprise. "He can take anyone! He'll get that monster!"  
  
Ikiro went up to Douji and patted his shoulder. "You gotta forgive the kid, he's just so in awe by Torakak."  
  
"This Torakak sounds like a formible foe." Vegita said almost amused, "And since Kakarot is gone, I am the strongest being in the universe."  
  
"That's right." Bra agreed, "My dad can take anyone."  
  
Trunks sighed as he shook his head. Despite the fact Bra's now twenty-five years old she still acted like a kid sometimes. Muuri grimaced as he bowed his head down. "I felt his ki. He's on Earth now. It's weak." He smiled again, "Now, he's regained his strength instantly. He's coming here along with Krillian and a couple of others I cannot recognize."  
  
Vegita and Trunks looked up as they felt a massive power coming toward them. In the distance, four figures were flying toward them. Vegita recognized the first three instantly. They were Krillian, 18, and their daughter Marron. The fourth one obviously must be Torakak the Namekian.   
  
"You must be Torakak." Bulma said as she walked forward. "I'm Bulma."  
  
"Hello." He said as he bowed, "You're right. My name is Torakak." He looked up and grinned, "Vegita, Bra, Trunks."   
  
"How do you know our names?" Trunks asked as he gestured to himself and his sister.  
  
"I know a lot about you guys." Torakak said.  
  
"Oh really," Vegita said as he looked closely at the Namekian. He was acting differently from the other Namekians. The elders were standing in a group telepathically talking about what to do about their situation. The healers were watching the children making sure they were okay. The children were staring out in awe at the blue sky and at the green grass. Torakak was the only one who wasn't acting like an alien from another planet. "Then, can you tell me what you know about me?"  
  
"Your name is Vegita. You're currently the last of the pure blooded Saiyans and Prince of Saiyans. Originally, you came here to destroy Earth and gain its Dragon Balls to become immortal and destroy Freeza to gain rule of the universe. But, your plans failed and Trunks," He glanced at Trunks and corrected, "from an alternate dimension was the one who destroyed Freeza. Later, you married Bulma and had two kids. A boy and a girl."  
  
"Ummm... yes." Vegita said as he tried not grin too hard. The Namekian obviously knew quite a bit about him. "The boy, Douji, told me that you're the most powerful fighter in the Universe."  
  
Torakak looked down at the young Namekian. "Well... I don't know about most powerful now. That Gakidou nearly killed me. If it weren't for the senzu beans, I would be a goner."  
  
"I believe that I'm the strongest fighter in the Universe since Kakarot left for who knows where. Care to find out who's stronger?"  
  
"Vegita!" Bulma yelled out.  
  
"I haven't had a decent fight ever since the dragons." Vegita said, "True, Uub, and the other brats are getting stronger but I wanted to fight someone... new. For a change."  
  
"I accept your challenge. But we have to find out how long Earth has." Torakak said as he frowned. He had his hands in the air much like Goku used to when he summoned the powers for the spirit bomb. A faint aura surrounded him and a dragon started to circle him. It was Shenlong.   
  
"What is he doing?" Krillian asked, wide eyed.  
  
"He's talking to the Dragons." Muuri replied, "He's finding out how long it will take for that monster to come here."  
  
"He can talk to dragons?" Bulma asked, as the gears in her head began to turn.  
  
"Yup!" Douji piped up, "Torakak knows the dragons personally!"  
  
"So, he can talk to Shenlong. Right?"  
  
"Perhaps." Muuri evaded, as his eyes widened from Bulma's expression.   
  
Slowly, Trunks and every other non-Namekian smiled. "If this guy is in cahoots with Shenlong..." Krillian said slowly as he looked at Torakak who's still in a trance, "WE CAN USE THIS GUY TO FIND GOKU!!!"  
  
Torakak lowered his arms and the aura vanished. "The dragons told me that we're safe for about two Earth years. That monster will be looking for the Namekian Dragon Balls until he finds out they not on Namek anymore."   
  
"Where are they?" Bulma asked.  
  
Torakak grinned like a little boy and stated, "You'll find out. Don't worry, they're safe."  
  
"Say, Torakak, can you summon the dragons?"  
  
"Not really. I can talk to them. I can't make them grant wishes unless I have the Namekian Dragon Balls."  
  
"What's going on?!" a voice rang out. Torakak and everyone else looked up into the sky to see three figures floating down. One is a man dressed in a Namekian-like outfit, it is blue with brown shoes. The second one is another guy that looked somewhat like the first one except he is wearing an orange gi with a blue shirt and black shoes. The third one is a woman with long black hair. She is wearing a gi with a blue shirt and yellow pants. They landed and Gohan glanced at all of the Namekians. "I sensed all of you here." He explained.  
  
Muuri's eyes widen as he looked up and down the man. "Gohan? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan said as he bowed down, "It's me."  
  
"You've grown. You look so much like your father." Muuri commented.   
  
"No kidding." Torakak said as he walked up to the three. "Hi, I'm Torakak. It's nice to see the two of you training." He said to the two men.  
  
"How can you... oh... the gis." Goten said as he looked down at his training outfit. "Ever since Dad vanished, I thought I could do some training. Just in case some monster threatens Earth. Like now."  
  
"Torakak can communicate with the dragons." Bulma pointed out, "Do you know what this means?"  
  
The three glanced at Torakak. "You can talk to the dragons?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can communicate with them."  
  
"That's great!" Pan exclaimed, "You can get Shenlong to tell us where Goku is, and maybe even bring him back!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten yelled out as Gohan smiled.  
  
"That sounds great! And when we get the Namekian Dragon Balls, we can wish Piccolo back too!"  
  
"Uh guys..." Torakak started, as Trunks interrupted him.  
  
"If we hurry, we can get Goku to attend the wedding, Pan."  
  
"Oh, Grandma Chi Chi will be so happy!" Pan cried out, "I better get her right away!" She zoomed away before Torakak could open his mouth in protest.  
  
"Oh, Dende." Torakak moaned as Pan returned with Chi Chi in her arms. She barely changed from the time Goku left on the dragon's back over nine years ago. Her hair was still mostly raven black and her eyes still had their fiery glare. She got off of Pan with ease and walked toward the Namekian. "Chi Chi?" He asked almost too emotionally. He willed himself not to run away.   
  
"Pan told me that you can get Goku back."  
  
"Well... actually..."  
  
"WHERE'S GOKU?!?!" Chi Chi yelled out as she grabbed Torakak by the shirt and began to shake him. Despite Torakak being the stronger of the two, there was great fear in his eyes.  
  
"L-let. G-go Ch-chi Chi-chi!" Torakak pleaded as she stopped. Circles filled his eyes as Pan took a turn.   
  
"GET THE DRAGON!!!" Pan ordered as more of the Z warriors started to gang up on the helpless Namekian.  
  
Muuri and the other Namekians watched in shock as Torakak tore himself away from the group. He hovered up a couple of feet up and yelled, "STOP IT!!! I CAN'T TELL YOU WHERE GOKU IS! I CAN'T GET SHENLONG TO TELL YOU EITHER. HE MADE ME PROMISE NOT TO TELL YOU!!!"  
  
There was silence. Torakak landed back on the ground. A tear slowly trickled down his green cheek. "I made a vow not to reveal Goku's whereabouts." He explained, "I can't break a vow. I'm sorry."  
  
"You... can't tell us where Grandpa is?" Pan whispered.  
  
"If you can't reveal it yourself," Vegita growled and then lunged at the Namekian in Super Saiyan form, "then I'll force it out of you, Torakak!"  
  
Torakak leapt up and began to fend off Vegita's blows. The others watched in awe as this Namekian blocked off every blow and returned a few. "Not bad." Torakak commented as he did a kick to Vegita's face.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet." Vegita said as his ki grew. His golden hair became longer until it went to his waist. His face became more primal looking.   
  
"Wow! You can go Super Saiyan Three?! That's awesome!" Torakak grinned as his ki grew as well. They lashed out again as Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Pan watched.   
  
"Whoa! This Torakak is fast. He must've have the power of a Super Saiyan three to keep up with Vegita."  
  
Bulma's face was fill with worry as the other Namekians try to watch. "Won't you help Torakak?" She asked Muuri.  
  
"Torakak wouldn't forgive us if we interfere with his battles." Muuri replied as he tried to watch.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegita continue to pound on his opponent. Torakak kept on dodging and blocking the punches with a strange smile on his face. Vegita too, slowly smiled. Torakak's fighting style was too familiar. The name, the way he walked around and acted. Oh yes, it's quite clear on the reason why he's so powerful. He flew a few feet away. "BIG BANG!!!" He yelled out as a strong ki blast shot out of his hands.  
  
Torakak smirked. He knew Vegita well enough to realize that the Saiyan Prince had figured out his secret and wanted to show it for him. The Namekian went into a Kamehame like pose and yelled, "HA!!!" A bright blue beam shot out of his hands and hit the other ki blast in blast of a bright light. The two beams fought each other and the two fighters cringed. The Kame blast weaken greatly as Vegita frowned. Torakak fell to the ground in the blast and lay there. "What just happened?" Goten asked confused.   
  
Vegita smirked at the unconscious form. "Oh, Vegita..." A voice rang out behind him. He looked up only to see a fist in his face. The Saiyan fell to the ground with a crash as Torakak flew to his unconscious form and absorbed it. Weakly, he smiled and offered his hand. "Nice battle."  
  
Vegita nodded as he accepted the gesture. "Interesting. You split up while you were blasting. I was so into the battle, I didn't see you."  
  
"Heh, you were great."  
  
Vegita got up and brushed himself off. A Namekian Healer came forward and healed the two. "Thanks, Leraeh." Torakak said as he nodded to the healer.  
  
Bulma went up to the healed Saiyan and slapped him. "You idiot! Why did you have to go and attack Torakak?!"  
  
"I just wanted to... test a theory." Vegita said as he walked away still grinning as if he was the one who won the battle.  
  
"I hate it when he gets all mysterious." Gohan muttered under his breath.   
  
"That's the way Vegita is." Torakak said calmly.  
  
Gohan rose an eyebrow but then nodded. **Of course, Namekian super hearing.** "Okay, so you can't tell us where Dad is. Is he alive or dead?"  
  
Torakak frowned alittle as if he was deep in thought. Finally, he replied, "Neither."  
  
"Huh?" Goten asked, "What do you mean 'Neither'?"  
  
"He's not in the Next Dimension." Torakak replied, "That's all I can say."  
  
"Okay," Bulma said as her business brain worked in high gear, "what if we say... guess where Goku is, can you tell us if we're right or wrong?"  
  
"Sure! Go ahead." Torakak replied, "But you have to be very specific and I can't give any clues. You can get in touch with the others and make a list if you like."  
  
"Great!" Pan exclaimed as she ran off to get a long sheet of paper and a pen.  
  
Chi Chi sat down almost dumbfounded. Her Goku is neither alive or dead. Ever since he left, a part of her just wanted to wait for him. She never told anyone this, not even Gohan or Goten, but once in a while in her dreams Goku would appear and they would hold each other, talk to each other and other things. The first time, he was a little boy like he was when he vanished. Gradually with every dream, he would age until he became the adult she loved. She even marked the calendars. The dreams would happen once every 180 days. She thought it was insanity until Goku told her not to tell anyone else about the dreams until the time is right. "Okay." Chi Chi said as she nodded toward him. "I guess you pure hearted super powerful warriors must keep your word right?"  
  
Torakak nodded. "Thanks for understanding." Pan came back with a notebook and a pen. His face suddenly became serious as he looked around, "I must tell you guys about the monster that is on New Namek right now. His name is Gakidou. He is after the Namekian Dragon Balls but not to make a wish."  
  
"What?" "Huh?" The non-Namekians said as Torakak waved them off.   
  
"Yeah. They arrived on New Namek about a week ago. As usual, I issued challenges..."  
  
"Challenges?" Vegita interrupted.  
  
Torakak scowled at the last full blooded Saiyan and said, "After the evil dragons, the elders and the dragons didn't want the same thing happening on New Namek that happened on Earth. I was designated Dragon Ball keeper. I make sure the Namekian Dragon Balls are used only in extreme circumstances."  
  
"Extreme circumstances?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah. I have the duty to make things very hard for anyone, even the elders, to gain a wish from the Dragon Balls. Anyway, he came to New Namek making demands. He told us that his race is interested in getting the dragon. He was evil. We can feel his coldness. I did my best to fight him. I even had everyone teleported away."  
  
Muuri explained, "After Freeza, we used the Dragon Balls to give us the power to teleport to your planet if needed."  
  
"Yes, my warrior comrades and I fought. They died despite the healers healing us. The battles lasted for days." Torakak wiped his eyes as he continued, "I was the last one and I barely survived. Gakidou even let me go because he craved the challenge."  
  
"What does he look like?" Gohan asked.  
  
Torakak just closed his eyes and a clear picture of a dark man wearing black armor appeared in the group's minds. "This is he. He's the only one who we saw and yet he is much stronger than the evil dragons."  
  
"Stronger than the evil dragons?" Goten repeated, "Are you sure?"  
  
Torakak glared at Goten. "I know how powerful they are. I even... saw the fights myself. The dragon showed me himself to show how important my duty is." Torakak looked at the seven elders. "We'll need all the help we can get so we better resurrect the dead."  
  
"I agree." Muuri said as he came forward, "It's time to see if this new procedure will work."  
  
"What about the evil dragons?" Douji asked Torakak.  
  
"If this works, we won't have to worry any more." Torakak said as he raised his hands up in the air. He said in Namekian, (Let's get started!)  
  
The seven elders stepped forward, circled around the Namekian, and tapped their staffs on the ground in unison. (Dragon Balls appear before us!) Muuri said as his staff glowed. One by one each staff radiated their own light. Above the staffs, seven glowing orbs appeared and hovered around Torakak.  
  
Torakak raised his hands in the air. (Come forth, Porunga and grant us the wishes we need!)   
  
The sky darkened around them as the seven spheres glow. Torakak closed his eyes and flew up into the air where the Dragon Balls kept on circling him.   
  
He opened his eyes to show that they are now crimson red. His voice emanated, "I am Porunga. What's your wish?"  
  
"Porunga!" Bulma yelled out, "I thought you're supposed to come out yourself."  
  
"Change in policy. It's supposed to save our strength." Porunga's voice boomed. "What is your wish?"  
  
Muuri came forward. (I wish for the Namekians who were killed by Gakidou to be brought to the Earth's check in station.)  
  
The possessed Namekian stared out for a second and said, "I cannot grant your wish. If they were brought to the Earth's check in station. They would be dead."  
  
"They're alive?!" Douji exclaimed confused.  
  
Muuri smiled and said, (I wish then for the Namekians I was talking about earlier to be brought to Earth.)  
  
"That can't be done." Porunga boomed. "The other dragon took them in."  
  
"Shenlong?"  
  
"No. What is your wish?"  
  
Vegita glared at Torakak and said, "Muuri, tell this dragon or whatever he is to tell us everything there is to know about Gakidou."  
  
Muuri nodded and repeated, (Tell us everything you know about Gakidou and his people. Just tell us why they're interested in our Dragon Balls and anything useful about their race.)  
  
Porunga nodded. "Finally, I wish I can grant. Okay, here it is. Many millennia ago, a race called the Akutenshis met with the Namekian race. The Akutenshis were a curious race who's interested in finding new types of powers. The Namekians and the Akutenshis became allies and the Namekians showed the Akutenshis their Dragon Balls. The Akutenshis took the Dragon Balls and created their own based on it. It created itsown Dragon and grant any wish."  
  
Muuri frowned. "I never heard of any Namekians sharing the secrets of the Dragon Balls."  
  
"It was lost to time. Anyway, the Akutenshis went off and began to use the Dragon Balls. Unfortunately, the Dragon Balls didn't have any limits and slowly they began to use the Dragon Balls for selfish reasons. The leaders wished for immortality and began fighting over the Dragon Balls. A great war break out and the one leader won over them all. Gakidou. Gakidou used the Dragon Balls to revive the planet and began taking over the universe."  
  
"Why didn't this Gakidou try to kill Freeza and King Cold?" Vegita demanded.  
  
"Gakigou was immortal. He had time on his side. He wanted to wait till there were no competition."  
  
"Like Bebie." Bulma whispered.  
  
"Yes. But after many years, he became board so he began taking over the universe. He started gaining allies with the Dragon Balls. Fortunately, the Dragon Balls finally hatched out the seven evil dragons. They destroyed the empire Gakidou worked so hard to create. After that, his Dragon Balls became much weaker. He couldn't make any more so he's going to take other Dragon Balls to make more of his own."  
  
There was silence as Porunga relaxed. "I never thought that the Dragon Balls can be used for that much evil." Pan whispered as she fought from crying.  
  
"The power of the Dragon Balls are to be used for the person who has them."  
  
"It corrupted an entire race." Vegita said, "And so this Gakidou knows about the Earth Dragon Balls as well?"  
  
"Yes. He also knows about Goku. Okay, enough with the twenty questions. What's your next wish?"  
  
Muuri replied, (I wish that the Namekian Dragon Balls are cleansed of all evil and that no one with an evil soul may use them.)  
  
"That's two wishes. But they can be done." Porunga rose 'his' hands and a bright light flashed through the Dragon Balls. "Okay, I go back to my eternal slumber. Later!" The seven Dragon Balls transformed into seven orbs of light and entered the seven elders. Torakak lowered down to the ground and opened his eyes. They were the normal black eyes.  
  
"I heard everything. It worked." Torakak said as he sat on the ground. Beads of sweat came out of his forehead.  
  
"Are you okay?" Vegita asked as he knelt beside the tired Namekian.  
  
Torakak nodded. "Fine. Whew Just a little tired that's it. Channeling the dragon like that can be exhausting." He smiled at Vegita and got up. "I appreciate the concern. But now, we have to get serious. In two Earth years, Gakidou will be coming here for us. All of the Namekian warriors had died except for me and a few of the youngest ones. The healers and elders can fire blasts but they're not fighting types. So, only the Z warriors can fight them."  
  
"Alright! Time to get the old gang back together!" Bulma yelled out.  
  
"Like the old days." Chi Chi sighed, "Training, cooking, and more training."   
  
Gohan frowned. "It'll be hard to get the others. Tien and Choutsu have vanished and Krillian retired."  
  
"We can gather new warriors." Pan said. "I can even get Grandpa Satan to hold a try out."  
  
"A try out?" Krillian asked.   
  
"Oh goody a try out! I'll bring the beer and we can have a barbecue." 18 said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"Why not?" Torakak said, "There must be a few good warriors out there with some potential. Besides, we have the Room of Spirit and Time."  
  
"These new warriors might be very weak." Vegita growled, "If this Gakidou nearly killed someone as powerful as myself and Torakak, someone like Yamcha won't have a chance."  
  
"We'll need all the help we can muster." Torakak reasoned, "Besides, there's always the Fusion Dance."  
  
"You know about The Fusion Dance?" Goten asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Of course I do." Torakak said as he smiled.   
  
"How?" Trunks asked as he frowned at the Namekian.  
  
"Oh... ah got it from Goku. Anyway, we better gather everyone as soon as possible."   
  
Muuri and the other elders stepped forward. "We will give you all the aid we can." He said. "In the meantime, may we stay here?"  
  
"Of course you can." Bulma said, "We have lots of room."  
  
"Oh boy." Bra muttered at the thought of a hundred or so green men living at her house for the next two years.  
  
"Looks like it's going to be another one of those years." Chi Chi sighed as she glanced at Torakak again. "I wonder if Goku will come back to see this."  
  
"Perhaps." Vegita said as he eyed Torakak as well. "This will be a very interesting two years."  
  
Episode One end.  
  
Hi! Pan here! Since my grandpa isn't here, I'll get to do this ending! Looks like another enemy is threatening Earth that makes the Evil Dragons almost tame. But we're going off to get new warriors who can help out. Who will join our merry band? And where is Grandpa Goku? Torakak! What are you hiding?  
  
Next on Dragon Balls NG  
  
Tryouts! Mayhem! New warriors we need you!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Tryouts! Mayhem! New Warriors we need ...

Dragon Balls GN  
Episode two  
Tryouts! Mayhem! New warriors we need you!  
  
Chi Chi was in the Capsule Corps kitchen using all of her talents to cook up enough refreshments to feed many hungry humans and several hungry saiyans. True, Bulma's kitchen bots could do the same but Chi Chi insisted. She loved cooking for lots of people. Ever since Goten moved out on his own, she felt lonely and kept on having a bad habit of cooking too much for herself.   
  
"Chi Chi?" A voice asked.  
  
Chi Chi stopped from her chopping and glanced behind her. Torakak was standing there next to an open window. "Torakak. What are you doing here?" Normally she would grab the nearest frying pan and chase the man out. Yet, she couldn't.   
  
"Oh, I wanted to watch the tryouts but I kept on scaring people away. I guess green skin and fangs doesn't really attract humans." He laughed a little as he sat down. "Anyway, I thought that you might need some help with the cooking."  
  
Chi Chi frowned a little. She could remember all the times Goku had offered to help out. Of course, he would end up taste testing the meals. "Thanks but no thanks."  
  
"Please? I'm a Namekian, remember? I don't need to eat. I promise not to taste test anything." Torakak said with almost pleading eyes.  
  
**Dende, he looks so adorable looking at me like that.** "Okay, you can go and measure out some of the ingredients."  
  
"Thanks." Torakak said as he began his work.  
  
*****  
  
"Maybe, a try out is not such a good idea." Pan muttered as she looked at the long line ahead of her. Just yesterday, Mr. Satan had put up commercials, ads on the Internet, and the newspapers about looking for some great fighters. So far, the attendants weren't any good. The highest one had was only around 120 power level.   
  
"Next." Trunks said as he looked at the next canidate. She was only 5 feet tall, blue skin, pointy ears and her long brown hair was braided. She was wearing a black shirt with a black set of tight pants. On her back was a set of fine swords and a backpack. She was eminating a more powerful aura than the other canidate. "Name?"  
  
"Rosemary." She said in a calm voice.   
  
"Okay, Rosemary, age?"  
  
"30."  
  
Trunks rose an eyebrow. "You look no older than twenty."  
  
"My kind ages slower than humans." Rosemary said as she smiled again.  
  
"Okay, how do you fight?"  
  
"I'm student of two handed combat swordfighting. I also know how to fight with handheld guns, machine guns, and missile launchers."  
  
"Okay, who trained you and for how long?"  
  
"I was first trained in handling guns and other automatic weapons by my father and his two friends Mai and Shou ever since I was a little girl. Later, I learned sword fighting from Yajarobie about nine years ago."  
  
"Yajarobie?!" Trunks asked in disbelief. He haven't seen Yajarobie ever since he was a little boy. For some strange reason, Yajarobie had this fear of Vegita.  
  
"Yeah." Rosemary said, "I also train using Mr. Satan's workout videos."  
  
"Figures." Trunks said, "Okay, well... just wait in the waiting room with some of the others and we'll see." Trunks pointed to the sign that said 'Waiting Room'. "And here's your nametag."  
  
Rosemary nodded, accepted the nametag, and walked off to where Trunks was pointing.  
  
Pan commented, "Nice ki. I'd say around a fifteen thousand."  
  
"She is more powerful than the others. Maybe it won't be so bad after all."  
  
*****  
  
Bra and Uub were sitting there as another canidate came up. Like Pan and Trunks, they were having little luck with finding anyone with enough power to help them.  
  
"Next."  
  
A small boy of eight came up. He had light green eyes with black hair. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt with matching pants and a pair of brown boots. Bra gushed, "Oh! What a cute little boy!"  
  
The boy glared at the young woman with eyes that wouldn't belong to a little boy.   
  
"Name?" Uub asked.  
  
"Majunor." Majunor replied.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"A little young for a fighter." Bra said as she smiled at the boy.  
  
Majunor smirked in an eerily odd way. "I may be a kid but I'm much stronger than you."  
  
Bra frowned. It wasn't the very comment that made her mad but the frightening fact that it may be true. The boy's arura felt unusually strong especially since he's just a young human. "Maybe. Oh well... what's your fighting style and how long?"  
  
"I trained in the Ocha dojo ever since I was four. I gained a black belt last year. I did some wilderness training after that."  
  
"You lived in the wilderness for a year? What about your parents?" Bra asked.  
  
"I have no parents. I was raised by the Ocha Dojo. I'm one tough cookie."  
  
"Wow." Uub said as he nodded. "Okay, you can go to the waiting room with the others. Here's your nametag."  
  
Majunor bowed, took the nametag, and followed the signs.  
  
"Weird kid." Bra muttered, "He acted like he's eighty not eight."  
  
Uub nodded. "True. But he shows great potential. More potental than I did at that age."  
  
*****  
  
"This is insane!" Vegita exclaimed as he passed away another canidate. "All these people are pathetic."  
  
"Just keep your cool." Videl said as she looked down at the list. **Dende, Why do I have to be stuck with him?**  
  
**Luck of the draw.** A voice replied.  
  
**It's a rhetorical question!**  
  
"Next." Vegita said as a young boy about twenty came up. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had a deep dark tan. "Name?"  
  
"Earl Grey."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"18."  
  
"What are your fighting skills and under who?"  
  
"I train under martial arts. I am being trained by my father. Yamcha."  
  
"Oh. Him. I didn't even know he had a son." Vegita said as he smirked. "So, who's your mother?"  
  
"Lunch."  
  
"Interesting. How powerful are you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm much stronger than anyone else here."  
  
"So, you can sense ki? Can you blast ki too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Vegita smirked. "I can sense your power. Considering the fact that you're much more powerful than these pathetic humans, you can go to the waiting room." He gestured to the room. He tossed a nametag to the man. Earl caught it and bowed.  
  
"Thanks." Earl said as he ran off.  
  
*****  
  
There were seven people in the room. Earl was pacing back and forth as he munched on a cookie. Rosemary was sitting there polishing her swords. Majunor was sitting in the corner meditating. A man in bright spandex and another man wearing furs and leather were eating all of the food. A tall man and a much shorter man were talking.  
  
"I hope I get the job." Earl said nervously, "I mean, I'm strong but I don't know if I can save the world."  
  
"I'm sure you can do it." Rosemary said as she looked at her reflection in her sharp sword.   
  
"You got more power than you know." Majunor said as he opened one eye.   
  
"You sure are one serious kid." Earl said, "I've seen teenagers act less mature than you."  
  
Majunor opened his eyes and said in a calm voice. "So?"  
  
"Never mind."   
  
"You must be Yamcha's kid." A tall man said as he came up. He was tall with no hair and a distinguished scar on his chest. Earl noticed immediately that he have an eye over his two eyes.   
  
"Tien!" Earl exclaimed, "Dad told me all about you! Where's the little guy?"  
  
"You mean Choutsu, he's over there and call me Tien." Tien said as he pointed to another corner where Choutsu is mediating.   
  
"I don't get it. I know that you know the gang. Why are you trying out?"  
  
"The gang?" Rosemary asked.  
  
"I helped Goku and the others once in a while fighting aliens." Tien explained.  
  
"Wow. Then, you must have been with Mr. Satan when he saved the world."  
  
Tien grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Him? I'd rather not say. The reason Choutsu and I were trying out is because it's been such a long time since I seen any of them. I thought that I might as well just see if my training paid off." He glanced over to see Majunor sitting in the corner. "Hey, kid."  
  
"Can you be quiet? I'm trying to focus." Majunor said as he closed his eyes again.  
  
"Okay." Tien said as he sighed. **That kid acts so serious. Why do I feel like I've seen him before?**  
  
The door opened and the anxious fighters looked up to see Videl standing there. "Okay, you can come out. My father's ready to see you."  
  
The five warriors walked down a long hallway to a auditorium. Mr. Satan stood on stage, flanked by a few green men and some of the people that they recognized as the ones who had interviewed them  
  
"Sit down." Videl said as she gestured to the seats. The warriors complied.   
  
Mr. Satan boomed in all of his glory. "Greetings comrades and fellow warriors! I am Mr. Satan!"  
  
Rosemary stared up in great awe as well as the Spandex man and the Barbarian. Earl rose an eyebrow as if he was in disbelief. Majunor just crossed his arms in in disinterest. Tien and Choutsu glared at the man.   
  
"Thank you! As you know, I'm looking for a few good fighters to protect the world. I know that each and every one of you have the power to become a world saver like myself!"  
  
"I got the power." Majunor muttered, "I'm not a fake."   
  
"Neither am I." Tien growled.  
  
"I must warn you that the battles will be hard and that you will most likely die. Or worst, you might suffer a horrible injury that will cripple you. If you value your lives, you can leave!"  
  
One man in spandex got up and left.  
  
"Coward." Majunor said as he smirked again.  
  
"The rest of you want to stay? Good! Now, all of you will pit your fighting skills against some of my warriors over here." Mr. Satan said as he gestured to the fighters on stage.  
  
**I don't know how much more of this bullshit I can take, Tien.** Choutsu said, **I know I can defeat that jerk.**  
  
**I know but the threat must be genuine if Bulma's supporting it. Just hang on.**  
  
"You have one hour to get ready! Your dressing room number is on the nametag. There's food in the dressing rooms! Get ready!"  
  
"YEAH!!!" A man in barbarian armor yelled out, "LET'S GO!!!"  
  
Everyone got up and went out of the auditorium. "What a speech." Rosemary said with great awe.  
  
"What a bunch of hot air." Majunor said.  
  
"I agree. Mr. Satan is weaker than almost everyone else." Earl agreed.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Barbarian guy asked, "He saved the world lots of times."  
  
"Sure he did." Majunor said with doubt in his voice as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"You show a lot of nerve, kid, can't you show respect to your elders?"  
  
"Of course I did. But I only show respect to elders who deserve it."  
  
"Why I oughta..." Barbarian growled as Tien held his fist.   
  
"Hold it. Let's save it for the tryouts." Tien said.  
  
"You're lucky I don't cream you." Barbarian said as he went off to his dressing room.  
  
Majunor glared up at Tien and said, "I can handle myself."  
  
"I know you can, but I was worried about the Barbarian." Tien said as he closed two of his eyes. "I was protecting him from you. You're powerful, I can tell. You're not an ordinary human are you?"  
  
"I'm as normal as you." Majunor said as he smiled, "Thanks. I better go and change."  
  
He ran off as everyone else went to their changing rooms.  
  
*****  
  
Rosemary went into her dressing room. In the room was a vast varitey of meats, deserts, and fruit. She picked up an apple and began eating. It's so hard to believe that she made it this far. There was something about the people she met that made them different.  
  
Her cell phone rang. She answered it, "Yeah, Dad?"  
  
"Princess? How's the tryouts going?"  
  
"Okay." Rosemary said as she sat down, "I made it passed the interviews and I'm getting ready to fight."  
  
"Good. Got your special Anti-Goku weapons?"  
  
"Yes. I haven't seen any weird looking guys with tails. I've seen some weird guys but nothing like you told me." Rosemary said as she smiled.  
  
"Good. Now, remember what I said. If you see anyone with a monkey tail, squeeze the tail. That's his weakness. And if there's any Dragon Balls..."  
  
"Go and get them. Right. Are you sure you want to take over the world?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure!!!"  
  
Rosemary sighed again. "Okay, I'll keep an eye out for the Dragon Balls and that Goku guy you told me about."  
  
"Thanks, Princess. I have to go, there's another person here to buy a car."  
  
"Keep selling those cars, Dad. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Princess, good luck. Remember what I said."  
  
Rosemary hung up her phone and went to her backpack. "Go and get the Dragon Balls. Sure, no problem. Why can't Dad have a normal hobby like golf? No, it's taking over the world." She got out her outfit. "Well... looks like Dad's little hobby might come in handy to help Mr. Satan. I hope he and everyone else will understand. Especially this Goku."  
  
*****  
  
Earl Grey came out of his dressing room with the outfit his father gave him. It was a dark pair of pants with a red shirt. On his shirt was the Japanese word for 'Yamcha'.   
  
"Ready to get your hide handed to you?" Rosemary asked as she came out of her dressing room. She was dressed in a blue outfit with a white open skirt with gold trimmings. Her chest was covered in a matching tube top. And she was wearing a pair of long gloves. Her hair was tied up in a tight fighter's bun.  
  
"I sure am. You look good."  
  
"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."  
  
"A good fighter must do more than look good." Majunor said as he came forward. He was dressed in a simple blue shirt with matching blue jeans and a pair of long brown boots.  
  
"Kid, how old are you again?" Rosemary asked.  
  
"My name is Majunor. And I was born eight years ago."  
  
"You don't act that way."  
  
"I'm a mature sort of man."  
  
Rosemary smirked. "My dad acts more immature than you and he's eighty."  
  
"I am what I am."  
  
*****  
  
The new fighters stood in the fighter's arena. It was a massive coloseum that's normally used for tournaments but now it's used as a tryout fight place.  
  
Majunor began shaking and looking around nervously. Rosemary glanced at him. "Nervous?"  
  
"Kinda." Majunor replied in a strange soft voice.  
  
Earl looked down at the boy. Before, Majunor had been calm, cool, and very stern. Now, he's acting like the boy he looks like. Slowly, he smiled. **Of course, he's trying to make it look like he's more scared than what he really is. He's trying to make sure that he keeps them surprised. The little con artist. Heh, I have a few tricks up my sleeve too.**  
  
"*Ahem*" A voice reached out.  
  
The group looked over to see a tall man standing there. He was tall with black hair and matching eyes. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit with a blue shirt under the vest. "Hi, I'm Son Goten. You will be fighting me."  
  
"I won't get to try out Mr. Satan?" Rosemary asked in near sadness.  
  
"Nope." Goten said as he glanced at the girl. "But I can be just as tough. Nice outfit."  
  
Rosemary turned a faint red. "Thanks. My aunt Mai gave it to me."  
  
"Your aunt has excellent tastes."  
  
"Excuse me, but are we're just going to comment about Rosemary's outfit or are we just going to fight?" Majunor exclaimed in anger.  
  
"Hold on, kid." Goten said, "We'll fight soon enough. Anyway, all of you will draw a number out of this box. We'll go in order based on this." He took out a box and asked, "Who would like to go first?"  
  
*****  
  
The Z warriors sat in the seats as Bulma scanned the readings. "I was surprised that Goten volunteered for this." Gohan said as Bra kept on looking at Earl Grey.  
  
"He wanted to meet that Rosemary girl." Trunks explained, "She dosen't look half bad."  
  
Pan whapped him on the head. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Sorry." Trunks said as he kissed Pan lightly on the cheek.  
  
"You two are together?" Torakak asked.  
  
"Yeah. We're going to get married."  
  
"Wow! You two are getting married?! That's awesome! Hey! That means that Chi Chi will be a great-grandmother if you two have kids and I wonder how Vegita will be related to Gohan? When's the wedding?"  
  
Pan and Trunks stared at the Namekian. She had never seen anyone react so emotionally about their relationship like this. Well... except for Bulma and Chi Chi for obvious reasons. "June. In two months." Pan said as she looked down, "I have to find Grandpa. I want him to be there. I wish you can tell me."  
  
"Panny," Torakak said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry. But, you'll figure it out in time. And even if you didn't, it won't matter. Your Grandpa won't miss it."  
  
"How do you know?" Pan asked as she looked at him.   
  
"Can't say." Torakak said as he looked at the arena. "Hmm... looks like the fight's beginning."  
  
Pan glanced at Torakak again. The Namekian wasn't like Piccolo. He was just too... familiar somehow. "Why did you call me 'Panny'?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You called me 'Panny'. Only Grandpa Goku calls me that."  
  
"Oh... that's what Goku always call you when he talks about you."  
  
"So, you two talk to each other?"  
  
"Pretty much." Torakak replied as he pointed down to the arena.  
  
Goten was standing there smiling at the young man. The first one was Earl Grey. Earl said, "My dad told me all about you. Do you really look like Goku?"  
  
"Pretty much." Goten said, "Now, just because you're Yamcha's kid, I won't go too easy on you. Now, here's the rules. Anything goes, weapons, ki attacks, and even dirty tricks. No killing and you lose if you touch the outside of the ring."  
  
"I know." Earl said as he went into fighting stance. "Ready?"  
  
"I was born ready." Goten and Earl ran at each other. Goten had the obvious advantage of strength and experience. However, he had never faced Earl before and he didn't know about Yamcha's power.   
  
Goten let in a fast furious away of punches and kicks. Earl had a hard time blocking every one. He knew that Goten is giving it him lightly. Well, lightly for him. Earl jumped back and said, "KKKAAAAMMMEEEEHHHAAAAMMEEEEE HA!" He unleashed a fierce blue beam at the demi-Saiyan. Goten caught it and deflected it up into the ceiling.  
  
"Nice, Kamehame."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now, here's mine." Goten said as he went into Kamehame position. "KAMEKAMEHA!!!"  
  
Earl ducked in time to avoid the blast. "Isn't that Kamehame ha?"  
  
"I have my own version." Goten said smugly.  
  
Earl scowled. "Let's see how you will react to this. PRESTO!!!" A poof of smoke came around him as the group stared in shock. From the smoke, a blond haired woman in a very skimpy bikini appeared. Goten's eyes bulged at the sight of the woman. "Huh? Wha?" Goten muttered.   
  
Torakak, one of the few men who wasn't gawking yelled out, "Goten! Watch out!"  
  
Goten snapped out of his trance to see a small ki ball flying his way. Goten rolled his eyes and blocked the ball. Instead of careening out of the way, the ball stopped and began flying around him like a bat. Earl put to of his finger together and moved the ball around him. The ki ball flung itself on Goten's head as Earl kept on gesturing.  
  
Krillian's eyes widen. "That's Yamcha's trick."  
  
"Yeah." Torakak agreed, "The young man has a great deal of power."  
  
Goten kept trying to duck the ball as Earl kept on flinging it back and forth. "Give up?" Earl asked.  
  
"Not on your life." Goten said as his hair turned bright gold and his eyes turned green. He ran faster than Earl's ki ball and his eyes.  
  
"Oops." Earl muttered as he felt a pair of hands grab him by the shoulders and flung him out of the ring. In a poof of smoke, Earl returned to normal.  
  
"Goten wins!" Trunks yelled out.  
  
Krillian flew down to the fallen warrior and said, "Don't worry, Earl. You did great considering the fact that you were fighting someone who's as experienced as Goten."  
  
Earl got up and nodded. "Thanks. I could've done better."  
  
"You will. So, how's your dad?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How can you change like that?!" Bra exclaimed with wide eyes.  
  
Earl smiled and shrugged. "I learned from Puar how to morph. I can't change into objects or animals yet but I can do some good human impressions."  
  
Bra turned slightly red and asked, "You're not... I mean, I'm a very open minded girl." "I'm not gay." Earl said firmly.  
  
Bra sighed in relief. **Thank Dende.**  
  
**No problem.**  
  
Torakak leaned next to Vegita and whisphered, "A powerful shapeshifter would make a good member."  
  
Vegita nodded once.   
  
Choutsu came up. Goten smirked. "I never saw you fight."  
  
"I'm tougher than I look." Choutsu said, "I've been training." He held up his hands and focussed.   
  
Goten felt a strange tingling sensation in his right hand. The hand rose up on a will of it's own and started punching him repeatedly.  
  
"Ouch." Majunor muttered, "Looks like the mime learned a new trick."  
  
"He's been practising." Tien said as he watched Goten block off his right hand with his own left.   
  
*Damn it! I can't fight him with only one hand. But it gots to take Choutsu all of his mental power to control my hand.* Goten thought as he used of his power to keep his right hand from strangling him. Goten stared right at the small man. A pair of yellow beams shot out of his eyes and headed straight for Choutsu. Choutsu immediately put his hands up and blocked the beams.  
  
Goten felt control over his right hand again. He flew up to Choutsu and began beating down on him. Choutsu tried to block off the fists with a lack of success. Finally, Goten punched Choutsu out of the ring.  
  
"Choutsu!" Tien yelled out as he ran up to his fallen friend. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Tien. How did I do?"  
  
"You did great with the Hand move." Tien said as he held Choutsu next to him.  
  
"Sorry about being so rough." Goten said as he rubbed his right hand.   
  
"It's okay." Choutsu said as he looked at Goten. A trail of blood came out of his mouth. "I'm fine."  
  
Goten fainted on the floor. "What the?" Rosemary exclaimed as she ran toward him. Chi Chi saw it too and made a dash through the halls and to the arena.  
  
"It's my fault." Choutsu said, "It's an after effect of my power. I practiced it on Tien lots of times and he felt dizzy after he broke off. I thought that since Goten is stronger, he won't feel so weak after that."  
  
"Goten may be stronger, but he didn't have the telepathic experience I have." Tien said, "Goten should be fine."  
  
"He's fine." Torakak said from over Rosemary's shoulder.   
  
Rosemary looked behind her to see a much larger man with anntanne and fangs over her shoulder. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Torakak held his ears in pain. "Lower it down, will ya? It hurts."  
  
"Sorry." Rosemary said.  
  
Torakak lifted Goten up and said, "I'll go and get Goten to the lab. He's fine. Just unconscious and will feel really stupid when he wakes up." He glanced at Chi Chi. "You can come if you like. I know you're worried."  
  
Chi Chi nodded and ran with Torakak to the lab. Choutsu got out of Tien's arms and sat down. "I'll be fine." He insisted.  
  
Gohan got to follow them when Majunor's voice rang out, "Who will we fight now?"  
  
"Can I fight Mr. Satan?" Rosemary pleaded, "He's the strongest here. Please! I promise to use all of my special weapons!"  
  
Vegita stifled a laugh as Mr. Satan's face fell. "Of course you can. You better go easy on her, Mr. Satan."   
  
"What about me? Mr. Gohan?" Majunor asked as he looked deep into Gohan's eyes.  
  
Gohan glanced at the boy's eyes. They had a deepness in them that seem to make him look much older. "I will fight you, kid."  
  
Majunor scowled. "Don't call me kid."  
  
Gohan smiled at the boy's response. He can remember back when he was eight. He was fighting to save the world. "Okay, Majunor."  
  
"Mr. Satan?" Rosemary asked as she looked at Mr. Satan's face. "Please! I promise, I won't hate you if you hurt me."  
  
"Sure thing." Mr. Satan said as he went into a classical hero positon. "Mr. Satan doesn't refuse an offer for a good fight!"  
  
Videl smiled. Her years with Gohan had taught her how to sense power levels. As far as she could tell, Rosemary is over ten times more powerful than Mr. Satan without the weapons. "Give him an ego bandaid!" Videl cheered.  
  
"Is it okay if we go first?" Rosemary asked Majunor and Gohan. "Please?"  
  
"Go ahead. I'm in no real hurry." Majunor said as he smiled, "I'm interested in seeing the World Champion fight."  
  
"Say, Rosemary, I was wondering. Maybe, you can show some of your weapons." Mr. Satan said.  
  
"Sure." Rosemary said, "My dad gave me these. He created them himself out of surplus weapons parts." She reached into her backpack and got out a vast assortment of weapons. "Here's my missle launcher, my uzi, my anti-monkey gun, my explosive bananas,"  
  
The Barbarian gulped at the massive armory that Rosemary laid on the floor. He ripped off his name tag and ran off.  
  
"Explosive bananas?" Trunks repeated.  
  
"Long story. Oh, here's my robots, my machine guns, my grenades, oh and my special... where's my anti-MB bot?"  
  
"Ouch!" Vegita yelled out as he unwrapped his tail around his waist to show a small egg like bot bitting down on the end of his tail. "I think I found it." He grabbed the bot and pried it off. "Here!" He said as he tossed the bot to the confused girl.  
  
"Thanks." Rosemary said as she caught it. "Say, do you know anyone by the name of Goku."  
  
"You mean Kakarot? He was... is a friend of mine."  
  
"Oh." Rosemary said as she put it away. "Wow. It really works. Where was I? Oh yeah. My ammo... my swiss army knife... my needle gun... my old machine gun! I was wondering where that was."   
  
"Maybe you should hold off on the weapons." Mr. Satan suggested, "I like my opponents unarmed."  
  
"Okay." Rosemary said as she began putting her weapons back into her backpack.  
  
"How does she fit all that junk in there? Without the capsules?" Tien wondered.  
  
"I have no idea." Gohan muttered.  
  
Rosemary and Mr. Satan went into fighting stance. "You can do it!" Earl cheered.   
  
Rosemary smiled at him and stared at her opponent. **This is it. I'm so nervous. Kami, give me strength to fight.** She ran up and did a flying kick.  
  
The 'World Champion' fell over as Rosemary knelt down and started hitting him in the chest. "Okay, you can get up." Rosemary said as she kept on hitting.   
  
"Enough!" Videl yelled out as she got up, "You got him!"  
  
Rosemary stopped and get up. "That's it?" Mr. Satan's left eye began to show the potential for a nasty black eye. He had bruses all over his chest. "But... that was too easy. Yajarobie and Kurin gave me a harder fight."  
  
"Rosemary, there's something you should know." Gohan said softly, "You see... Mr. Satan isn't the most powerful man on Earth. He's not the one who defeated Cell, Buu, or even Bebie."  
  
"I thought he was mistaken." Rosemary whispered as a dark cloud came over her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rosemary's eyes turned crimson. "My father often told me that Mr. Satan wasn't the most powerful man in the world. He knew of one other person who have the power to save the world. He was defeated numerous times. My father gave me these weapons to use against him if I ever see him. I try to deny it. After all, everyone knows that Mr. Satan is the world's hero. Now, I know the truth." A tear came out of her left eye. "I wanted to see for myself. Yajarobie and Kurin told me that I have the power to defeat Mr. Satan. I didn't believe it. Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to see the World's Champion and get as strong as him. Now, I know. MR. SATAN IS A GREAT BIG FAKE!!!" She yelled out as she ran off.  
  
"Oh man." Krillian muttered as he scratched his head. "Poor girl."  
  
"I know how she feels." Videl sympathized as she got out a senzu bean and put it into her father's mouth. "When I found out my father lied about Cell, I felt heart broken. She must've respected Dad alot."  
  
"I'll go and talk to her." Pan volunteered. "You know, girl to girl talk." She ran off.  
  
Majunor crossed his arms. "Mr. Gohan, is it alright if we wait till your family returns for us to fight."  
  
"Okay." Gohan replied as he patted Majunor's shoulder. "You know, I thought you would be heart broken too."  
  
"Me? Nah."  
  
"Are you sure? I know lots of teenaged boys who wanted to be just like Mr. Satan."  
  
"I'm not like other boys." Majunor said as he smirked again.  
  
*****  
  
Torakak walked down the hallways in almost deep thought. Goten was just asleep but Chi Chi wouldn't leave his side. He didn't blame her. He had forgotten how powerful Choutsu can be. He smiled. **I wonder how much stronger Tien is now?**   
  
A faint sound of crying reached his sensitive Namekian ears. Concerned, Torakak ran over to see the blue girl, Rosemary, running with streams of tears gushing out of her eyes. "You okay?" He asked as he stepped right into the girl's path.  
  
Rosemary stopped just short of the man and looked up. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get in the way."  
  
"No need to apologize. What's wrong?" Torakak asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Rosemary flinched and stepped back. "I fought Mr. Satan and I won. Easily." Rosemary replied with coldness in her voice. "He's a fake. Mr. Satan is a no good lying fake."  
  
"I'm sorry." Torakak whispered as he looked down. "I figured that you might figure it out sooner or later."  
  
"Why? Why did he lie to the entire world?! And if Mr. Satan didn't save the world from Cell and Bebie and Buu, who did?!"  
  
"I can answer that." Torakak replied, "Gohan did. He defeated Cell and Goku defeated Buu and Bebie."  
  
"Mr. Gohan? But the Cell games were years ago. Gohan must've been a kid at the time."  
  
"He was one strong kid."  
  
"Why didn't Gohan take the credit?" Rosemary asked, "He could've been famous!"  
  
"He didn't want the credit." Pan replied as she came out of the shadows. "I don't blame you for hating Mr. Satan. Dad told me that he was glad to lead a normal life. Well... normal for Dad."  
  
"But, it's wrong! I felt Mr. Satan's punch and I barely felt it. I should just call the press and tell them."  
  
"No!" Torakak ordered as he put his hand on Rosemary's hand. "Look, Mr. Satan may not have a direct role in saving the world but it's vital that it's kept a secret."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Goku never wanted to be famous." Torakak explained, "He may be the most powerful fighter in the universe but deep down, he's still a simple man. He could never handle the pressure of being famous. The lack of privacy would get to him. His wife, Chi Chi, doesn't want it either. She wanted Gohan and Goten to lead normal lives. Okay, maybe their lives aren't exactly normal but it's close."  
  
"The green guy's right." Pan said, "I know how hard it is. Sometimes, I wanted to be recognized as Goku's granddaughter instead of Mr. Satan's granddaughter. But, I know that some secrets should be kept a secret."  
  
"It's just so wrong." Rosemary said as she shook. "But, I'll keep quiet for now. Besides, who would believe me?"  
  
"Thanks. Hey, if you want a fight, you can fight me. I'm very tough." Pan said as she went into a pose. "I'm Son Pan! I'm one-fourth Saiyan."  
  
"Do I get to use my weapons?"  
  
"Sure. I guess. But I must warn you, I've handled live missiles with my bare hands."  
  
"Okay!" Rosemary said as she smiled, "Man, I feel like I'm in one of those Saturday Morning teenage shows."  
  
*****  
  
Mr. Satan held his head in his hands. His injuries were healed due to the senzu bean but he didn't feel better. His greatest fear had came true. In a way, he was relieved. For years, he had carried the secret of the his 'success' in his mind. It had taken a toll on his body. He lost his hair due to all of the stress of keeping face. Every day, he would thank Dende that the Special Forces agreed to the secrecy.  
  
"Mr. Satan?" Rosemary said as she came in with Pan and Torakak.   
  
"Hello, Rosemary." Mr. Satan said with a strange amount of grief in his voice. "Sorry, you had to know."  
  
"You mean sorry I felt like one of my greatest heros is a fake or sorry that you were caught." Her voice could freeze fire at that point. "I won't tell anyone. After all, who would believe me?"  
  
"*whew* thanks." Mr. Satan felt a load off of his shoulders.  
  
"But, you have to promise me something." Rosemary said as she smiled slowly. "No more throwing the tournament. You will announce that you are retiring from the hero business. The public would understand. Just give some speech about giving younger heroes a chance to save the world. Whatever mission we're about to take, I don't want you to take the credit this time. If the heroes want to remain unknown, that's fine. But, don't stroll in taking the credit again. Got it?"  
  
Mr. Satan nodded. He was feeling tired of the charade. If he just retires gracefully, then his reputation will remain. "Okay."  
  
"Good."  
  
"She's good." Earl muttered.  
  
"Impressive girl." Majunor said as he smirked. "That fake got what was coming to him."  
  
"Girl?" Gohan repeated, "She's old enough to be your mom."  
  
"I know." Majunor glanced to see the giant Namekian standing there behind Rosemary. "Looks like Torakak is here. Good."  
  
"Good. Let's get going." Gohan said as he gestured to everyone to get out of the way.  
  
The two went into the arena. "Ready?" Majunor asked in an excited way.  
  
"You bet." Gohan can feel the boy's chi. It was suppressed but it's there. **Weird. How can an eight-year-old human boy know how to suppress ki?**  
  
They went into a fighting stance. "Gohan, just because I'm a kid, dosen't mean you have to go too light on me." Majunor warned.  
  
"I'll try." Gohan promised as he ran forward. He did a series of somewhat light taps as Majunor blocked each and every single one of them. He even returned a few punches.  
  
"Not bad." Gohan commented, "You're fast."  
  
"Can we get serious?" Majunor said as his ki grew. Everyone who can sense ki gasped at the massive power flowing into the young man's body.   
  
*How can a kid like this be so powerful? Goten was less powerful at that age and he's half-Saiyan.* Gohan thought as the boy started to punch hard and fast.  
  
"Hey! I thought you warriors get better with age. Or is that wine?"  
  
Gohan would've scowled at the young boy for making such a strange comment. Yet, he smiled. "You want tough. I'll give you tough." His body glowed with a golden aura. His hair turned gold as his eyes turned green.   
  
Majunor nodded. "That's more like it."  
  
In the seats, Torakak and the rest of the fighters watched the fight. Rosemary looked confused. "Where are they?" Rosemary asked.  
  
Bulma explained, "Gohan and Majunor are moving much faster than we can follow. Hey, Vegita, what's going on?"  
  
Vegita's eyes widen. "Incredible. The brat have more power than I thought. How can a mere boy be that powerful?"  
  
Torakak smirked as he watched the two fight. They were really getting into their little match. Gohan had obviously been training for the past nine years.   
  
"I got it." Pan said as she snapped her fingers. "Torakak, Grandpa is Majunor right?"  
  
"Huh? No! Absolutely not!" Torakak said as he shake his head. "Goku isn't Majunor."  
  
"You thought that kid was Kakarot?" Vegita asked the girl. "Did Majunor act like a kid? Kakarot acted more like a kid even before he deaged."  
  
"I see your point." Pan said. "But who is that kid then?"  
  
Gohan was wondering the same thing. Majunor had managed to keep up the blocks but was getting weaker. "You're good."  
  
"So are you." Majunor said as he did a fast dodge and began kicking at Gohan's legs. Gohan fell over for a second before flying up.   
  
Majunor followed him and the two fought harder.  
  
"Man oh man." Earl muttered, "I can't follow them anymore."  
  
"This is insane." Rosemary said as she gave up trying to follow the sounds of ki blasts and punches. "Are kids usually this strong?"  
  
"Only if they're either reincarnated demons, part Saiyan or super powerful warriors wished into a kid." Trunks pointed out.   
  
"Reincarnated demons?" Rosemary repeated.  
  
"That would be me." Uub said as he rose his hand. "In my past life, I was a fairly powerful monster."  
  
"And I thought my father was an oddball." Rosemary muttered as the two fighters reappeared. Majunor looked like he was about to drop while Gohan didn't look much better.  
  
"*Whew* you're real good." Gohan said.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." Majunor said as he collapsed on the ground.  
  
Gohan picked up the boy and checked his ki. "He's okay. Just exhausted."  
  
"He's in." Vegita said as Majunor opened his eyes again. "You did good."  
  
"I thought so." Majunor said as he smiled again. He weakly got up and tried to shove himself away from Gohan only to lean into him.   
  
"Easy. Just rest for a while. You did great. Especially for a young kid like you."  
  
Majunor scowled at him and then he smiled. "You didn't do so bad yourself."  
  
"Here's some water." Torakak said as he came up to the boy. "You look like you can use a drink."  
  
Majunor accepted the bottle and sipped out of it slowly. "Thanks." He mumbled as Gohan lifted him up again and placed him in an empty chair.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Our turn." Pan said as she dragged Rosemary to the arena. "Ready?"  
  
"Just a sec." Rosemary said as she reached into her backpack and took out a pair of beautiful golden swords with black diamonds. She balanced each one in her hands before getting into fighting position.  
  
Pan nodded and did the same. "Let's see what you got." She flew up to the girl as Rosemary started blocking off the fists with her swords.  
  
Pan grimaced at the cuts the two swords were causing. Despite the fact she could snap them in two, she couldn't.   
  
"Enhanced swords." Rosemary said as she jumped out of the way. "SHIELDS!!!" she yelled out as a faint bubble appeared around her.  
  
Pan smirked, "You got something on that skimpy suit?"  
  
"Shields generator." Rosemary replied as Pan started bashing into the shields. It was holding but it was getting weaker.   
  
"KAMEHAME HA!!!" Pan yelled out as a blue beam shot out of her hands.  
  
Rosemary got blasted out of the arena and into the wall. The shields failed after the blast hit her.   
  
"Rosemary!" Earl cried out as he ran to her side. Rosemary slumped down on the floor. "Rosemary, can you hear me?"  
  
"Did anyone get the license of that truck?" Rosemary asked before collapsing into Earl's arms.  
  
"Oops." Pan muttered as her mother got out a senzu bean and put it into the girl's mouth.  
  
Rosemary jumped up and asked, "What just happened? I was hurting all over and then poof, I'm back to normal."  
  
"Senzu beans." Vegita said as he grinned, "It's magic."  
  
"Wow. I thought they just keep you full for ten days."  
  
"It's my turn." Tien said as he came up. He glanced at Torakak and asked, "I want to fight you. If that's okay."  
  
"Sure. I saw how much power Choutsu gained. You must've gotten much stronger." Torakak said as he grinned.   
  
Tien blinked at the strange expression on the Namekian's face. True, the only other Namekians he had met were Piccolo, Kami, and Dende, but Torakak acted like no Namekian he had ever seen. "Let's go." Tien said as he and Torakak went to the arena.  
  
"Good luck, Tien!" Choutsu yelled out.  
  
Tien nodded toward his little friend. Tien flew out toward the Namekian and started punching and kicking. Torakak blocked each move with ease. "You're good." Tien complimented as he powered up.  
  
"Not bad. You have improved." Torakak said as he did a roundhouse. Tien was flung back several feet before stopping.  
  
"I learned a few new tricks." Tien said as he closed all three of his eyes and then he yelled out, "KIOKEN ATTACK!!!"  
  
A red aura surrounded the triclops. All of the dust on the ground flew away from him. "You finally learned that move." Torakak said as he powered up himself.  
  
"What's that move? That Kioken?" Goten asked Vegita who was getting more interested in the fight.  
  
"That is the Kioken attack. It was one of Kakarot's old moves. He used it against me when I first threatened Earth many years ago. But I thought that Kakarot haven't taught it to anyone else."  
  
"King Kai taught it to him back when we were training under him while we were dead." Choutsu explained, "But Tien could never get it right until just a few years ago."  
  
"King Kai?" Rosemary repeated. "While dead?"  
  
"Long story." Gohan said as Tien and Torakak stopped again.  
  
Tien's muscles bulged out. "Want to see another trick I invented?"  
  
"Another one? Sure."  
  
Tien closed all of his eyes again. A white aura came out while the red vanished. He fanned his face and yelled out, "KI SCATTER!!!" A white light appeared and Torakak and everyone else who can sense ki looked around in confusion. Rosemary and Mr. Satan were blinded by the bright light.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked confused, "I can feel Tien's ki everywhere. I can't feel him in one spot."  
  
"My eyes." Rosemary moaned as she rubbed them vigorously.  
  
"It's my Ki Scatter move. I learned to make a massive ki blast that made it look like I'm everywhere at once." Tien explained.  
  
Torakak grinned despite his blindness. "Great trick." Tien started punching at him. Despite the fact that Torakak was still blinded by the light, he still managed to block off the moves. "Now, that I can see, here's another move." Torakak said as Tien grabbed his arm. "DISLOCATE!" He yelled out as the arm that Tien was holding came off of his shoulder. Tien dropped the arm in shock. Torakak jumped back and focused. The arm rose itself up and blasted right at Tien's face causing him to fall over. Torakak, then, grabbed Tien by the pants with his remaining arm and tossed him out of the ring.  
  
Tien got up and moaned. "Wow."  
  
Torakak smiled at him. "That was a great fight." He gave him his hand and the Tien accepted.  
  
"You're an incredible fighter. I wish Goku was here, that would be a fight that's worth watching."  
  
"You think that I'm as powerful as Goku?"  
  
"Definitely." Vegita agreed. "If you can handle my power, you would be a match for Goku."  
  
Torakak's eyes widen. "Hey, you said 'Goku'."  
  
"Yeah, you did." Gohan said as he glanced at Vegita.  
  
Vegita crossed his arms. "So? That's his name right?"  
  
"Normally, you would call Dad 'Kakarot'."  
  
"Just a change in pace." Vegita admitted as he smirked at Torakak.   
  
Torakak gulped as he nodded. "Okay. Now, I guess that all of you made it." He said to the group of newcomers. "All of you did a great job and in two years, you can be even more powerful."  
  
"All of us? Even me?" Rosemary asked as she packed her goods. "I'm not very strong."  
  
"Are you willing to die for this world?" Torakak asked as he looked down at her.   
  
"I guess. I don't want to die but I'll do my best."  
  
"Good. What about the rest of you?"  
  
"If I die, and you guys succeed, you can just bring me back with the Dragon Balls." Earl said as he came up. "Okay."  
  
"I don't mind death." Majunor said as he crossed his arms.   
  
"Speak for yourself." Rosemary said, "Does anyone knows what happens after you die?"  
  
"Simple, you go up to King Yamma and he'll tell you whether you go to heaven or hell. Or you can go to King Kai's to do some training." Tien answered. Rosemary looked at him in shock and Tien continued, "I died once."  
  
"Ummm... okay." Rosemary said as she smiled weakly.  
  
Torakak grinned at them and continued, "Okay. Now, Majunor, Tien, and Choutsu will train with the other Z warriors in the palace and at the Corps. Earl, can you get Yamcha here too? He obviously did a good job training you and maybe he can help out."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Rosemary, your ki is somewhat weak but has a great deal of potential. You will be training with Krillian." Torakak gestured to the shorter fighter.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Earl, you're going to King Kai's. Don't worry, you don't have to die to go there."  
  
Rosemary glanced at Earl confused. "Good luck." "I'll need it." He moaned.  
  
"Now, any questions?" Torakak asked.  
  
"I have one." Tien said as he stepped up, "What's threatening Earth this time?"  
  
"I thought you might ask that." Torakak said as he went into a long story about Gakidou and how New Namek was destroyed.  
  
"We have to fight against that?!" Earl exclaimed, "A super powerful immortal alien who has his own set of Dragon Balls?!"  
  
"That's why we need all the fighters we can get." Torakak said as he shrugged.  
  
"What about Goku?" Rosemary asked, "Where is he?"  
  
"Can't say."   
  
"That's why I'm holding a luck of the draw guessing bet." Krillian announced as he held up a sheet of paper. "Everyone guess where Goku is and whoever wins get a million zenni."  
  
"Can I try?" Rosemary asked.  
  
"Sure. The more the merrier. Here's a list of possibilities." Krillian handed the girl a list of possibilities.  
  
Rosemary read it with Earl looking over her shoulder. She cocked her eyebrow. "Outer space? In the future? In the four-star?!"  
  
"We're taking wild guesses." Krillian said, "We're having a meeting to talk it over further at my house. Wanna come?"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"About a few miles that way." Goten replied as he came up. "I can take you there if you like."  
  
"Okay." Rosemary said, "I can get out my car and I can follow."  
  
"No, I mean take you there." Goten said as he picked up the girl in a swoop.  
  
"Oh."  
  
*****  
  
Krillian stared out over the room. He was standing next to a giant chalkboard to keep track of all suggestions. Every person who had known Goku showed up. "Okay, everybody, now everyone here knows about Torakak's challenge. We have to figure out Goku's position and situation." Krillian said as he tapped on the chalkboard. "Any suggestions?"  
  
"He can be in the Next Dimension." Yamcha suggested, "With King Kai."  
  
"He's not." Tien pointed out, "I talked with King Kai and he has no idea where he is."  
  
"Outer space?" Lunch asked.  
  
"Too vast. We need to be more specific."  
  
"How specific can we be?" Trunks said, "Goku can be on any of the planets we visited."  
  
Pan frowned. "Torakak said that even if we didn't figure it out, Grandpa Goku won't miss a thing."  
  
"Maybe he's a ghost." Goten muttered, "He can be in this room and we don't even know it."  
  
Rosemary looked around her and shivered. "That's creepy."  
  
"But not true." A voice said as everyone looked at the door. Torakak was standing there with a bottle of water in his hand. "Sorry. I hope you don't mind if I watch."  
  
"Not at all, Torakak." Majunor said as he smirked.  
  
Gohan rubbed his temples. The last time he felt so frustrated about finding his father was way back after Namek was destroyed and Goku refused to come back when the dragon tried to bring him back. "Okay. Goku left with the Dragon Balls. Right?"  
  
"Yes." Chi Chi said as she stared at the Namekian.  
  
"So, he would be where the dragons are when they are not in the Dragon Balls." Gohan said, "I mean, I saw Shenlong's aura when Torakak were talking to them."  
  
"Hmm... close. Goku did spend some time there." Torakak said, "But he left."  
  
"Damn it!" Gohan paced back and forth. Torakak went to him and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. You'll figure it out. Just ignore me and try to figure it out." Torakak said with almost a plea in his voice. "It's not that hard."  
  
Rosemary frowned, "I don't know why I'm here. I never even met Goku before."  
  
"We need another perspective." 18 replied, "We have all had different experiences and you are very new. Maybe, you can think of where Goku is."  
  
"Yeah right." Rosemary said as she lay down. Her cell phone rang. "Hold on a sec." She picked it up and said, "Hello? Dad! Yeah, I made it. Uh huh. Everyone is hard but they let me in! I'm excited for me too. No, I haven't seen any yet. The weapons worked nicely. Even the Anti-MB bot. There's this guy named Vegeta with a long monkey tail and the bot got it. *snicker*. I even got to fight Mr. Satan." Rosemary frowned at the last part. "It was interesting. I even got to fight his granddaughter. Oh yeah, she's strong. Okay, I gotta go. Bye." She hung up and noticed everyone looking oddly at her. "That's my dad. He calls me sometimes."  
  
"Okay. Whatever." Bulma said, "Now, maybe if we think like Goku, if you are Goku, where would you be?"   
  
Several hours passed as the group talked about where Goku might be with Torakak listening intently. However, the topic changed to the point that now everyone was reminiscing on the past. Oolong revealed about how he was defeated by Goku when he tried to marry one of the village girls. Gohan talked about how he trained with his father. Vegita, much to everyone else's horror, talked about the times he managed to beat Goku to a pulp. Bulma retaliated with a story about how she and Goku met and told the story about how she personally bathed Goku. Vegita turned red with anger while Torakak blushed slightly.  
  
"My mother bathed Goku?" Bra muttered as her eyes turned into a pair of dinner plates.  
  
"And I thought I know everything about Goku." Chi Chi laughed and then she noticed Torakak blushing wildly. No one else could see it but yet, she felt drawn to him. **Oh! This is insane! Why am I falling for this alien anyway? He knows where Goku is and he won't tell me and besides, he's not even a guy!**  
  
"You okay?" Torakak asked the woman.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Chi Chi lied as she looked down.  
  
*****  
  
The full moon rose as Torakak landed in the clearing. He stared up at the twinkling stars and smiled. "Better." He said as he sat down. Chi Chi had made a feast for the warriors but Torakak couldn't bear to watch everyone else eat since he couldn't.  
  
"It's not easy being green, eh?" A young voice asked as Torakak looked up to see Majunor standing there. "Hi. I thought you might be here." He got up and looked down at the boy.  
  
Torakak smiled at the boy. "It's good to see you again. I'm glad King Emma finally let you go. I'm surprised you remembered so early."  
  
"Don't underestimate me." Majunor said as he hovered up to Torakak's face. "I've been through a hell of a lot of memory alterations and merges. You think that a simple thing like reincarnation will make me forget who I am, you're dead wrong."  
  
"Sorry." Torakak said as he rubbed his hand by the back of his head.  
  
"It's okay. By the way, thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Although, I wouldn't mind being reincarnated as a Namekian instead of a human. King Emma have some strange sense of humor reincarnating me as a human boy."  
  
"It could've been worst. It would've been a girl."  
  
Majunor scowled. "I see your point. I noticed you weren't at the feast."  
  
"I can't eat anymore." Torakak explained as he sighed.  
  
"You know that Namekians can eat. Right?"  
  
"Of course I knew! But it's tradition for Namekians not to eat. Just drink water." Torakak sighed, "I can't just break the rules."  
  
Majunor smiled, "Heh. I never thought I'd see the day when you won't eat because of the rules."  
  
"You did. Now. But other than the inability to eat and the lying, it's not that bad. It's better than being purple." Torakak laughed a little at the little joke.  
  
Majunor glanced at him confused and then smiled himself. "Oh, I get it. Ha ha."  
  
"You never had a sense of humor." Torakak said as he frowned. "You're a kid again, can't you just laugh?"  
  
"I'm not like you." Majunor replied.  
  
"Will you tell Gohan?"  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"I can't tell him. I want that to be your decision."  
  
"Maybe. He's a smart guy. He'll figure it out." He glanced at Torakak and added, "Of course, he haven't figured out Goku."  
  
"He will." Torakak looked up at the stars. "He has to. Oh well, we have two years. Why don't we go to the party? It's still going on."  
  
"Okay. Why don't we make a little bet? If Gohan figures me out first, you have to... make me a whole new gi outfit. Can you do that?"  
  
"Yeah, I've learn to make clothes out of thin air. If Gohan figures Goku out first, then you have to play with the other Namekian kids for a week."  
  
"Deal." Majunor nodded and the two shook hands.  
  
*****  
  
Rosemary ate her food at the table. Everyone else had gathered together to eat. "Where's Majunor?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." Krillian replied, "He said that he's off to get Torakak but he didn't know that Namekians don't eat."  
  
"Huh? Don't eat?"  
  
"Yup. They don't eat. They just drink water."  
  
"You're kidding me." Rosemary muttered, "They can live without eating?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Okay, now I've heard everything." Rosemary said as Torakak and Majunor entered the room.  
  
"Hi." Torakak said as he sat down in the only empty seat besides Majunor. "Majunor told me about the dinner. I'm sorry, I won't be able to eat it." He looked at the food almost longingly.  
  
"It's okay," Chi Chi said as she smiled at him. "water?"  
  
Torakak sighed as he sipped at his water. Vegita got up and said, "*Ahem*, now that we're all here. Let's have a toast. To the battle and to the Namekians."  
  
"Here's to the most interesting two years we'll ever have." Pan said as she raise her glass. "And to Grandpa Goku. Wherever he is."  
  
"To Goku." Chi Chi repeated as she raised her glass.  
  
"To Goku." Everyone chorused as they rose their glasses.   
  
Torakak nodded as he smiled. "To Goku."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Hi! Gohan here! Looks like there's going to be some heavy duty training over the next two years. How can our new people handle it? I wonder what secrets Majunor and Torakak hold? And what's the deal with Rosemary's father? And where is my father? Maybe, we'll find out next on Dragon Balls GN: Let the Training Begin!  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Call

This fic is in support for all Yamcha fans out there. All characters except for Dinre and Earl Grey belongs to Funimation and Akria Toriyama. Dinre and Earl Grey belongs to me. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
The Call  
By Maria Cline  
  
"One hundred and thirty nine... One hundred and forty!" Yamcha counted as his son lay down.   
  
"*Whew* I'm done, Dad." Earl said as he looked up.  
  
"Not bad." Yamcha said as he helped his son up. "Now, go to Pu'ar so you can practice your morphs."  
  
"Great!" Earl said as he ran off to the living room.  
  
"Hey! I'm home!" Lunch yelled out as she entered the small gym.  
  
"How's Penguin Village?" Yamcha asked as he kissed his wife on the cheek.  
  
"Boring as hell." Lunch said as she took out a beer.   
  
"You didn't rob any banks lately, did you?" Yamcha teased.  
  
"Not lately." Lunch said as she rubbed herself against Yamcha's chest. "How, Earl doing?"  
  
"Great. He's much stronger than I was at his age but he can do better. I know he can."  
  
"He is your son." Lunch said grinning, "What about Dinre?"  
  
"Yamcha!" a man bellowed as he entered the room.  
  
"Carl! What's wrong?"  
  
Carl dragged a five-year-old girl in. She was small with blond hair and bright blue eyes. In her hands was a small automatic water gun. "Your daughter was fighting my son and gave him a black eye!"  
  
"He's a wimp." Dinre said as she pouted.  
  
"Which son?" Yamcha asked as he sighed.  
  
"My older boy. He said that Dinre was making fun of Mr. Satan."  
  
"Mr. Satan is a moron and big liar!" Dinre exclaimed as she held up her water gun.  
  
"Ummm... where did you hear that, sweetheart?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"You said it yourself while talking to Uncle Pu'ar."   
  
"Can't you straighten your kid's head?! Mr. Satan is the best!" Carl yelled out at the man.  
  
"Dinre, hon, apologize to Mr. Chuu about giving his son a black eye."  
  
"No." Dinre said as she crossed her arms. Suddenly, she sneezed and in a poof of smoked turned into a small blue haired girl. "Daddy?" She asked as she dropped her water gun. "Did I do it again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Dinre said as she bowed down.  
  
"You have a messed up kid." Carl said as he sighed. He couldn't help but look into Dinre's soft gentle eyes and feel all fuzzy inside.  
  
"I'll take care of her." Lunch said as she patted her daughter's head.   
  
"Fine." Carl said as he walked out.  
  
"Dinre Grey! How could you do that! Telling other people that Mr. Satan is a fake!" Lunch said as she glared down.  
  
"I did that?"  
  
"Yes, your blond self took over." Yamcha explained, "You can't do this to yourself every time."  
  
"But I can't help it!" Dinre whined as she broke down in tears.  
  
"Don't cry. You just have to control your other half." Lunch said as she smiled down at her. "Like me."  
  
"But, it took you years to control it."  
  
"You can. Why don't you watch your brother train?" Yamcha said as he gestured to the living room.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Then, we'll figure out some sort of punishment for you."  
  
"Awww..."   
  
*****  
  
Earl stared at the television as he charged up for another change. The sound was off to give the young shapeshifter in training more concentration. "Ready?" Pu'ar asked as he sat on the chair. "Change!"  
  
"PRESTO!!!" Earl boomed as he morphed into Michael Jackson.  
  
"Whoa!" Yamcha said as he fell back. Earl's morphs had been getting more and more detailed. When, he started morph training, he could only change his hair and eyes but with Puar's help, he could morph into different people. Hopefully, he could morph into animals soon.  
  
"How's this?" Earl asked in his normal voice.  
  
"Not bad." Yamcha said as he looked over him. In reality, Earl's imitation was much better than last time. He had managed to get the right hair color, skin, and even clothes right. However, Earl's dark eyes remained. One thing he learned from Master Roshi is rarely praise your student. It helps him remain focused. "You missed the eyes."  
  
"Damn it." Earl growled as he changed back.  
  
"That was great!" Dinre exclaimed from the couch. "Can we watch tv with the sound on?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting tired." Earl said as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.  
"Might as well." Yamcha said as he hit the remote control and turned on the sound.   
  
Mr. Satan's voice boomed out at them. "FRIENDS!!! COMRADES!!! EARTH IS IN DANGER ONCE AGAIN!!! AND I NEED YOU TO PROTECT OUR SACRED PLANET!!!" He said as he pointed to the camera. "Oh man, not another cheesy 'alien' tournament." Lunch groaned.  
  
"I don't think so." Yamcha said as Mr. Satan spoke on. Unlike the other commercials, Mr. Satan had a look of fear in his eyes. It was very well hidden but it was there. As Mr. Satan droned on about the very planet's life it in danger, Trunks and Vegita stood there in battle outfits.   
  
"THESE TWO ARE PART OF OUR IMPORTANT FORCES ARE YOU?!" Mr. Satan asked as he gestured to the two.  
  
"Whoa." Yamcha said, "That's Trunks and Vegita. Why would they support him unless... it's really a threat!!!"   
  
"Whoa." Earl said as he sat up straight.  
  
"In order to join our group, please come to the Satan Tournament Grounds on Monday at three o'clock to try out! Be there!" Mr. Satan said as he put the adds on the screen.  
  
"Oh man. This does sound serious." Yamcha moaned as he saw the tiny writing on the bottom of the screen. It read 'Sponsored by Capsule Corps. Capsules at it's finest.'  
  
"Are you going?" Lunch asked wearily. She could remember back when Tien died while fighting the Saiyans. True, he was only gone for a year but she didn't know about the Dragon Balls. All she knew at the time was the deep pain in her heart when she learned about Tien and Choutsu dying. The thought of her beloved Yamcha going through the same thing again, without the Dragon Balls to aid them, is too much.  
  
"I can't." Yamcha admitted. He had given up fighting to pursue a career in baseball and then a father career. True, he still could bench press about 500 lb. easy and he could fight off people half his age with ease but he's nothing compared to Saiyans. "I'm too old." "I'll go. It sounds so cool." Earl said excited, "I always wanted to be with more powerful fighters." "You can't go." Yamcha said with determination in his voice.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!"  
  
"You're not ready." Yamcha said, "You're strong but you can't go. Not yet." "But Dad, we don't even know how bad this threat is. I've killed off wild animals with my bare hands." "There's a difference between a super powerful villain and a wild animal." Yamcha said as he recalled the time he died by a Sabiman. "You're not ready." Earl glared at him. "I'm nineteen years old. I'm ready." "That's what I thought before I died the first time."  
  
"I won't die! I'm leaving!" Earl yelled out as he shot out of the window and out of the house.  
  
*****  
  
It was cold in the desert night. Earl shivered as he tried to morph a warm coat. "Here." Pu'ar said as he handed the man a coat.   
  
"Pu'ar! How did you know I was here?"  
  
"It's always your thinking place." Pu'ar said as he sat on a rock. "I know you always come here to think." "Why can't Dad believe in me?" Earl asked his lifelong friend. "I know I can help them out." "He believes in you. But, it's just that he had a hard time fighting back in the old days." Pu'ar said as he sighed. "He died when the Saiyans invaded. It was so hard on the survivors especially Bulma. After he came back, he just feels so inadequate compared to Saiyans." "But, he's a very strong human. Doesn't that matter?"  
  
"Not really. Saiyans are the most powerful warriors in the galaxy. They are stronger, faster-"   
"And eat enough to feed thirty people." Earl finished. "Dad told me about how powerful Vegita and Goku was and how weak he is to them. But, I know I can at least help. I can morph." "I know. I can morph too but I can't fight as well."   
"It's not fair. What's wrong with being human?"  
  
"Nothing, son." Earl and Pu'ar looked behind them to see Yamcha standing there. "Mind if I sit here?"  
  
Earl nodded and the man sat down. "I'm going, Dad. You can't make me stay." "I know. You got too much of your mother and me in you." Yamcha said as he stared up at the stars. "I always prayed that you won't have to fight."  
  
"But, Dad, why did you train me if you don't want me to fight?"  
  
"Because, it's in your blood. You love to fight those wolves. But this is serious, Earl." Yamcha sighed as he stared up, "I was lucky the last few times. The times I fought, there were Dragon Balls to bring me back. There's none to bring you back if... you got unlucky." "But Dad, if the Earth is destroyed, then I'll die any way. I'm going. I want to meet the world's greatest fighters." Earl said as he crossed his arms.  
  
Yamcha felt his old scars ache. He stared at his young son's face. He looked identical to what Yamcha looked like back when he was nineteen. "I can't stop you. But, you must understand how dangerous fighting is. I got scared when I was taken by surprise by a band of bandits that I stole from earlier in my life. I survived but I got these scars. I was lucky to keep my eyesight." He gestured to his scars. "I don't want you to die more than once like I did." "I thought you don't mind the scars. If you did, why didn't you just use surgery?"  
  
"Because, these scars reminded me how frail and strong I am." Yamcha said as he felt the cold sand in his hands. "You do want to fight. Right? Despite the possibility of death?"  
  
"Yes." "The chance of being humiliated by those who are ten times stronger than you?"  
  
"Yes." "And you'll meet Vegita face to face." "So?"  
  
"Come-on, Yamcha, let him fight." Pu'ar said as he looked at Earl longingly.  
  
Yamcha sighed. "Now I know how Chi Chi feels." "Huh?" Earl asked.  
  
"Get plenty of rest. You'll need it for the tryouts Monday." "Woo hoo!" Earl exclaimed, "I get to save the world!" "Yeah." **Please, Dende, don't let me outlive my son.**   
  
*****  
  
"You got everything?" Yamcha said as Earl put on his nice clothes.  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I got my gi and other stuff." Earl said as he packed his small backpack.  
  
"My little boy has grown up." Lunch said as she sighed. "Now, you go and kick some ass. Okay?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Why can't I go?" Dinre asked as she pouted.  
  
"One: You're too young. Two: You're grounded for a month." Lunch said glaring down.  
  
"Phooey!"  
  
"Here." Yamcha said as he handed his son a small box. "It's a good luck charm that I always wear when I fight. It brings me good luck. I had it for a long time. Ever since, I was your age. Wear it under your gi, and don't lose it." "You mean that secret good luck charm that you never let anyone else see, even Mom?"  
  
"Yeah. Just don't tell anyone else." "Got it." Earl said as he ran out of the room and zoomed to the Satan Tournament Grounds. He felt great happiness to finally find out what his father's secret lucky charm is.  
  
After a few minutes, Earl's curiosity got to him and he stopped in mid-hover. He slowly opened the box and it showed a very old pair of panties. On the panties was the initials 'BB'.   
  
Fin  
  
  



	5. The Chance

All characters except for Rosemary belongs to Akiria Toriyama. Rosemary belongs to me.  
  
Dragon Balls GN Prelude: The Chance  
By Maria Cline  
  
"A one! A two! Keep those arms moving!" Mr. Satan said as he did several jumping jacks.  
  
Rosemary followed with ease. "Yeah." she said as she jumped up and down.  
  
Tiny beads of sweat came down her forehead.   
  
"Princess?" Shou asked as he came into the gym. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Shou." Rosemary said as she paused the video.  
  
"But, my lady," Mai said as she followed her lifelong partner, "you had been working out twelve hours a day."  
  
"A dedicated fighter must work constantly." Rosemary said as she picked up a pair of twenty pound weights and began running around the room with them.  
  
"Wow." Shou said amazed, "She's getting very strong."  
  
"When the Emperor conquers the world, she'll make a fine heiress." Mai observed.  
  
"I don't want to be a heiress." Rosemary said as she stopped. "So, why are you here?"  
  
"We got this on the Internet, my lady." Mai said as she held out a paper. "We got this from Mr. Satan's official page."  
  
Rosemary read the paper and her eyes widen. It had the picture of Mr. Satan pointing forward with several people standing in the background. It read: Earth needs warriors! World champion searching for warriors to protect this world.  
  
"Mr. Satan's looking for new warriors!" Rosemary exclaimed, "Oh man! Try outs on Monday! I gotta go! What will I wear?"  
  
"We're getting the weapons ready, Princess." Shou said.  
  
"Great. I want to impress Mr. Satan. He's the best."  
  
"Maybe, Princess." Pilaf said as he came in. He was wearing his usual outfit. Years of attempts at world domination had no effect on his face. "But, the one that had been preventing my attempts for world domination is Goku, that monkey boy."  
  
"I know." Rosemary said sadly, "But he disappeared nine years ago. I've been looking."  
  
"He'll come back. He always come back to haunt me." Pilaf said as he stared up at the ceiling. "I need you to try out for this team. I can't conquer the world if there's no world to conquer."  
  
"I know." Rosemary said as she glanced at the paper. "I better get ready." She ran out of the gym and into her room.   
  
*****  
  
It was dark as the woman slowly got on the roof of the palace. Her father completely restored the castle after it was destroyed by a giant ape monster. He had to get a loan and get several jobs as a used car salesman and a used weapons dealer. Sometimes, he would even put in ammo guns in the cars for extra.   
  
"Princess?" Pilaf said as he got on the roof. "Your dinner's ready."  
  
"I'll be there, Dad." Rosemary said absentminded.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I feel so bad about what I did to Goku." Rosemary admitted, "Every day, I keep on wondering how much he would hate me if he knew what I did."  
  
"You might not meet him." Pilaf said as he sat down beside her. "He doesn't have to know about you. It would be better if none of them knew about you being my baby."  
  
"I'm glad you understand."  
  
"Maybe they have the Dragon Balls."  
  
"Maybe." Rosemary said, "The Dragon Radar did pick them up for ten minutes and there were indications of a dragon being summoned."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you really want to do this?" Rosemary asked her father. "Take over the world?"  
  
"Yes. It is our destiny as rulers of this world. All of our ancestors had been preparing for the day that one of the descendants become ruler of Earth. Wealth, preparation, the Dragon Balls, and the technology, are given to us. You have every possible physical enhancement possible. You are the most powerful of our kind. I maybe not be able to rule Earth but you can."   
  
"I know." Rosemary said as she stared at her hands. All her life, she had been training under Mai and Shou. In her vast training, she had traveled all over the world and even in space to get stronger. She was born much stronger than her ancestors. Yet, she didn't want to take over the world. "The world needs new guardians. I want to fight for it before I can rule it." She felt the lie creep out of her tongue. All she wanted to do is meet Mr. Satan in person and try to fight him. Also, she may   
  
"That's my girl. You better eat up for your strength."  
  
"Sure thing, Dad."  
  
*****  
  
Rosemary stood at the castle with her battle outfit and weapons. "Do you have everything, my lady?"  
  
"Yeah." She lifted her backpack onto her back.   
  
"Now, I'll call you on the cell phone." Pilaf said as he held up his own phone. "As soon as you have an idea of where the Dragon Balls are, get me."  
  
"I'll... try." Rosemary said as she got into her car and drove up to the try outs.  
  
"Good luck, Princess." Pilaf said as he, Shou, and Mai waved to the disappearing car.  
  
Rosemary nodded. If she make it, she'll be with the greatest fighters of all time. **Please Kami, make me strong enough to be one of them.**   
  
For the briefest second, she could've sworn that she heard a faint, **You are already.**  
  
Fin?  



	6. Let the Training Begin!

The usual disclaimer. All characters except for Earl Grey, Rosemary, and Majunor belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. The three belong to me and must be used with my permission.  
  
Dragon Balls GN  
Chapter Three  
Let the Training Begin!  
  
Rosemary looked around the small island with her luggage in hand. It was a fairly big island with houses not too far away as well as a huge jungle. In one bag was her usual outfits, makeup, and hair accessories and in the other bag was her usual assortment of weapons.  
  
"Hey, Rosemary!" Krillian said as he came forward. Rosemary put down her bags and bowed down to the smaller man.   
  
"Hello, Master Krillian." She said in a calm voice.   
  
Krillian bowed back and said, "Are you ready for some intense training?"  
  
"You bet." Rosemary said as Krillian gestured to follow him.   
  
"Good. Now, first, no weapons. You can't depend completely on weapons in a fight." Rosemary scowled but handed the former monk the weapons suitcase.  
  
"Thanks. Now, how about a warm-up?" Krillian said as he picked up a rock. He drew something on it. "Here." He said as he wrote the word 'Turtle' on it.  
  
"I see it."  
  
"Now, memorize it." Krillian said as the girl stared at it. "Got it?" He asked.  
  
Rosemary only nodded.   
  
"Good." He looked into the vast jungle and tossed the rock into the trees.  
  
"Oh no." She moaned as she stared at the trees.  
  
"Now, your first task is to look for that rock. And don't try making another copy; I know my handwriting. No gadgets either. As soon as you're done, you can eat."  
  
"A tiny rock in all that?" Rosemary asked looking down. "It's impossible."  
  
"Goku and I found it in half an hour. You can do it now. Oh, and if you can't find it in half an hour, no lunch for you."  
  
Rosemary gulped and ran over to the vast jungle.   
  
*****  
  
Earl Grey sighed as he ran down the long bridge to the King Kai's planet. Normally, a person has to die in order to train under King Kai but now Dende has special permission to let the living on King Kai's planet but only one at a time and that person wouldn't be allowed to visit any dead love ones. It was fine by him since he really doesn't want to visit any dead people.   
  
After several hours of running, he finally came to the end of the bridge and hovering a mile over the end was a small planet with a house and several trees on it. Earl took several steps back and run forward. With grace, he flung himself on to the planet and landed with a thud. He felt his entire body weigh down on the planet itself. Slowly, he got up and stood as tall as he could.  
  
"King Kai?" He asked as he looked around.  
  
A strange blue man came out of the house caring a tea tray. His skin was as blue as Rosemary's. His face looked like something like a catfish with sunglasses. "You must be Earl Grey. I'm King Kai. My, this is the first time I get to train a live one. Get it? *snicker* Live? You're alive right?"  
  
"Last time I checked." Earl quipped as he remembered Yamcha's warning about King Kai's bad jokes.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Good one! Now, I know you're itching to do some training. So, the first one is... make me laugh."  
  
Earl's eyes bulged as he fell over. "Okay." He muttered as he sat up. He stood slowly and grinned. His body glowed as King Kai watched with fascination. "Morph!" he yelled out as a poof of smoke overcame him and in his place was Vegita dressed in a school boy's outfit. In a good impersonation of the Saiyan prince he sang, "I'm a little tea pot short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout. When I get all steamed up here me shout. Tip me over and pour me out."  
  
King Kai fell over in laughter as he watched the transformed man kept on singing. "Okay! Okay! You're in! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *SNORT*!"  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Rosemary ran along the ground where she thought she last saw the rock. "Oh, this is ridiculous, who ever heard of finding a tiny rock in this huge jungle? Maybe, I should use it." She closed her eyes and took out her sword. Air rippled around her as she looked around. A deep feeling crept up to her. With closed eyes, she followed the deep feeling until it grew strong. She opened her eyes and looked around the ground for a few minutes and saw the rock next to a group of eggs. "All right!"  
  
She walked up and grabbed the rock. Suddenly, a roar came out of nowhere and she looked up to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex standing over her. "HELP!!!" she cried out as she ran through the jungle with rock in hand.   
  
In record time, she ran out of the jungle and up to the cliff where Krillian was waiting with a stopwatch. "You just about made it." Krillian said as he held it up. "Let me see your rock." He looked at it and grinned. "Yup. You did it. I'm impressed. Okay, how did you do it?"  
  
"I used my women's intuition."  
  
"Okay. Well, let's go and have some lunch." Krillian said as the two walked into the house.   
  
Rosemary looked around as she noticed her luggage sitting to the side. A young woman with long blond hair was sitting in a chair with textbooks around her. She looked up and said, "Hi. I'm Marron."  
  
"Rosemary." The two shake hands.   
  
"I saw you at the tryouts. You're great."  
  
"I wish. The way Earl and that Goten guy fought and the green guy 'Toracake'. They didn't even use weapons."  
  
"Goten's much older than you. Earl trains in the martial arts. Tora_kak_ isn't human." Krillian explained, "I'll teach you how to use your Ki. When I'm done with you, those weapons your father gave you will be outdated."   
  
"Really? I can do that Kame blast?"  
  
"Sure you can. You just need to learn to channel your Ki. You have a very strong Ki." Krillian sensed, "Let's get started."  
  
"Okay, first off, what's Ki?"  
  
"Huh? Oh!" Krillian laughed at the girl's question. "It's your life force. It's what powers all living beings. Everyone and everything has Ki. But only a few can use it like a weapon. After Lunch, I can show you."  
  
*****  
  
King Kai sipped at his tea as Earl ran passed him for the tenth time in pursuit of the monkey. The Guardian of the Northern Galaxy grinned to himself. Bubbles and Gregory had been through their own fair share of training over the years. Despite the fact that Earl's power is much more than Goku was when he first trained, Bubbles was avoiding his grasp with embarrassing ease.  
  
He sighed as he fondly recalled back when Goku first came here. The frustration of the chase and the joy of catching the monkey. Now, this young man who's the son of one of his other former students is doing the task. He glanced at his watch and realized that the boy must be getting hungry. "Break time!" King Kai bellowed as the two stopped.  
  
*****  
  
Majunor and Goten traded blows as most of the Z warriors fought in the palace. Dende and Mr. Popo stared with looks of disbelief and fear in their eyes. "Majunor is good." Dende commented.  
  
"Do you think it's him?" Mr. Popo asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sure." Dende nodded. "He's the right age and he knows this place just as well as you."  
  
Goten and Majunor landed breathing heavily. The demi-Saiyan was holding his left hand while Majunor have his hand on his stomach in pain. Dende ran to the two and used his mystical healing power on them.   
  
Goten glanced at Majunor and said, "You're strong, Majunor. How do you do it?"  
  
"I eat my vegetables and exercise every day." Majunor replied smirking.  
  
Dende smiled at Majunor's remark. Goten looked at Majunor oddly. "Okay." Goten said as he sat down tired.  
  
"Eating healthy does make a good fighter." Torakak said as he came up.  
  
"This is coming from a guy who never ate before." Goten muttered as he got up.  
  
"Yeah... well... if you need to eat, eat healthy foods. Anyway, your technique is good. But, you need to work on your punches. Try this." Torakak did the same series of punches Goten used but in a more fluid motion.  
  
Goten copied the move perfectly. "I know how to fight."  
  
"I know you do. Have you and Trunks fused into Gotenks lately?"  
  
"Not really." Goten replied, "How did you know about... let me guess Dad told you?"  
  
"You might say that." Torakak said as he looked down at Majunor. "You did pretty good yourself. But you can do much better."  
  
"Pretty good?" Trunks repeated, "That kid is stronger than I was back when I was his age!"  
  
"So? Torakak's right. I'm not up to my standards."  
  
**Up to his standards? Dende, what does he mean?** Goten thought.  
  
**I can't say.** Dende replied.  
  
**IT'S A RETORICAL QUESTION!**  
  
**Sorry.**  
  
"Why don't you two, Goten and Trunks, fuse and fight me?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Goten asked uncertain, "I mean, Gotenks is powerful."  
  
"Exactly, I need to fight someone more powerful than me and since Gohan left for a class, I thought that Gotenks will give me a good idea on how my power is."  
  
Trunks and Goten glanced at each other evilly. They had never met a Namekian that's this eager for a good fight. "Okay." Trunks said grinning.  
  
"Wait!" Dende exclaimed as he waved his hands, "Fight in the Spirit Room of Spirit and Time. The Palace isn't looking too good."  
  
Torakak and everyone else looked at the Palace which was on the verge of collapse again. "Oh, yeah that would be a good idea." he squeaked as everyone fell over.  
  
*****  
  
Goten and Trunks stood side by side in front of the Namekian. Torakak went into fighter's position. "Okay, fuse."  
  
The two haven't fuse in over twenty years. During the years, they never needed to fuse. "It's been a while." Goten said excitedly. "Ready?"  
  
"Let's just go." Trunks said as they went into Fusion pose. They danced the dance that joined them together in every possible way. It made their souls become one as well as their bodies.  
  
A bright flash flared out as Torakak watched in awe and then face faulted. Standing there was a very fat man with black and purple hair. "Oops." Fat Gotenks said as Torakak got up.  
  
"Looks like we wait a half hour." Torakak said as he lay down.  
  
*****  
  
Earl ate his food with great speed. He wanted to catch the monkey so much and all that running with the enhanced gravity made him so hungry. "Slow down, boy. You can't fight on an upset stomach." King Kai said as he ate his food too.  
  
"Sorry. But, I want to get as strong as humanly possible." Earl said as he stopped eating and patted his full stomach. "That was good. Ummm... King Kai, you can see things right?"  
  
"Well, of course I can. Everything in the Northern Galaxy, I can see. Why?"  
  
"Do you know where Goku is?"  
  
"I wish I can say." King Kai said with great sorrow. "Goku is neither alive or dead. The Dragons made me not be able to tell where Goku is."  
  
"The Dragons again? Why do they keep things a secret?"  
  
"They are a protective race, Earl. They are created to protect and serve the planet they were born on."  
  
Earl nodded as he looked down. "Do you know about Gakidou?"  
  
King Kai nodded. "Yes. He was a very fierce warrior. Even much worst than Freeza and Bebei. I never told Goku and the others yet because Goku and Vegita would just try to fight him. Saiyans can't resist a good fight. Neither of them would survive."  
  
"What about Torakak?"  
  
"He was lucky to be alive. But that demon kept him alive because of his connection to the sets of Dragon Balls."  
  
Earl rose an eyebrow. "SETS of Dragon Balls? I thought he's only connected to one set."  
  
"I... did! I mean set of Dragon Balls! Silly me. He he. Why don't you go and catch Bubbles again."  
  
"No problem." Earl said as he got up. **This guy's the god of the Northern Galaxy? How did we survive so long?**   
  
*****  
  
Torakak smiled as the correctly fused Demi-Saiyans attacked him at full force. Torakak was impressed at how Gotenks is more controlled and have more reason than before. However, he kept on using attacks that would make him hungry if he needed to eat. "GALACTIC DONUT!"  
  
Torakak managed to get out of the way of the circle and chanted, "JUBIE KAMEHAME HA!!!" He let out a massive red blast and blasted the two down.   
  
Gotenks got up and repeated, "Jubie Kamehame ha?"  
  
"I learned it from Goku." Torakak explained as Gotenks flew at him again.  
  
*****  
  
Vegita flew up on the palace where Dende, Mr. Popo, and Majunor were standing around.  
  
"Where's Torakak?" Vegita demanded.  
  
"In the spirit room." Majunor answered, "Torakak wanted to fight Gotenks."  
  
"Figures. How long?"  
  
"Just a few seconds ago." Dende replied.  
  
The door opened and three worn out, battered, and yet happy trio came out. Dende rushed over and healed the three starting with Torakak since he was the most heavily injured person.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Vegita asked his son.  
  
"Torakak is incredible. He held out on Gotenks."  
  
"You two were good." Torakak said as he stepped aside and let Dende worked on the two Saiyans, "But, neither of you can't rely on Gotenks. He can only last for half an hour. Also, his attitude is still very unstable."  
  
"Okay." Goten said as Dende healed him. "Say, how do you know so much about Gotenks?"  
  
"Oh... Goku told me everything about your planet. The people, the customs, the foods. Definitely foods. Oh, and the fighters."  
  
"Of course Goku would talk about the foods." Trunks muttered.  
  
Vegita smirked, "What did he say about me?"  
  
"That you are his most worthy opponent. You're the reason he's so strong. Like Goku motivated you to be stronger, you motivated him to get stronger." Torakak said truthfully.  
  
"Good. I'm glad he thought so." Vegita said as he walked off.  
  
"What was that about?" Trunks wondered out loud.  
  
*****  
  
A month passed quickly as the warriors trained furiously for the battle. Earl had managed to catch the monkey and bopped Gregory on the head with the mallet. The Z warriors decided to get together just to see how much they improved.  
  
It was festive at the Kame-house as Krillian, 18, Marron, and Rosemary were decorating the place. Rosemary had been using her newly learned flying ability. Unfortunately, the best she could do is hover a foot off of the ground without flying into any walls. It did came in handy when it comes to hanging decorations.  
  
"Rosemary?" a voice asked as Rosemary looked down to see Earl standing there. He was wearing his gi with the 'King Kai' symbol in front.   
  
"Earl!" she exclaimed as she fell down only to be caught by the fast human. "How were things in the Next Dimention?"  
  
"Pretty good." Earl replied as he turned slightly red at the fact that he's holding a cute girl in his arms.  
  
Rosemary got off and smiled. "That's good. I've been learning some Ki tricks and I'm learning how to fly. You?"  
  
"Oh, I think I got stronger. King Kai's training is very unique. He's a great martial artist." He leaned down and whispered, "But one of the worst comedians in the universe."  
  
Rosemary giggled as she heard a definite, **I heard that.**  
  
Yamcha and Lunch came into the house. Krillian glanced at Yamcha's wife. Lunch have blond hair with streaks of blue in it. Her face is an eerie combination of the two personalities. She have her sweet gentle face and yet have those set of hard green eyes. "Lunch! Yamcha!" Krillian greeted, "Where's Dinre?"  
  
"Hey, Krillian. Dinre is with Pu'ar. She's grounded again." Yamcha said as he stepped forward.   
  
"Bummer."  
  
Trunks went up to the husband and wife. "Hey, Yamcha. I was wondering if Dinre could be our flower girl for the wedding?"  
  
"I'll ask her." Lunch promised.  
  
"Are those bets still on?" Yamcha asked Krillian.  
  
"You bet. We've been trying to figure out where Goku is with no luck." Krillian said almost dejected. "I just can't figure it out."  
  
"I'm sure we'll figure it out."  
  
"Torakak sounds so funny. That name." Lunch said as she looked down.   
  
"I guess. But all Namekian names sound a little odd to normal humans." Yamcha reasoned.   
  
"It does sound funny." Krillian said as he frowned. **Torakak. Why is that name so odd sounding to me?**  
  
Soon, everyone gathered in the back yard. Torakak was standing in front of the assembled warrior class. "Okay, now, I thought that we can get together at least once a month to check on each other. The big battle is coming up and we have to get ready. Any questions?"  
  
"I have one. Why are you taking charge of this operation?" Vegita asked as he stepped up.  
  
The group glanced between Vegita and Torakak. It dawned on them. Torakak, despite the fact that he's been on this planet for a month or so, had gained everyone's trust like it was nothing. In fact, the only other person that they would trust their lives to would be Goku. And he's not here since Torakak can't reveal where he is. "It's because, I know what's Gakidou's power is and how powerful he might be." Torakak said with utmost seriousness. "Anyway, we'll go to this small island where we can duel and show off what we learned. I'm real interested to see how much Earl and Rosemary learned in the past month."  
  
Rosemary gulped. What can she do? True, she did learn a few techniques from Krillian but compared to what she saw in the tryouts, she's out of her league.   
  
"Rosemary?" Goten said as he poked the young girl in the arm.  
  
Rosemary came out of her trance and looked at the man. "Yeah? What?"  
  
"We're going to the island. Remember?"  
  
Rosemary looked around to see everyone flying ahead of her. "Damn it." She muttered as she shot into the air.   
  
Goten grabbed her hand. "Come on." He flew under her and caught her in his big muscular arms. Rosemary blushed as he flew toward the small island.  
  
*****  
  
Earl, Majunor, and Rosemary stood there across from the Namekian. "Okay, I want to see how much you guy's learned. Rosemary? Will you show me what you learned by attacking me? I won't fight back."  
  
Rosemary gulped and then glanced at her sensei. Krillian motioned to her to go ahead. "Okay." She rose one hand in the air and yelled out, "DISTRUCTO DISK!!! ENGAGE!" A thin yellow sawblade appeared over her hand and she tossed it right at the Namekian. Torakak dodged in time as the blade came over him.   
  
"Not bad."  
  
Rosemary gestured in a coming back sort of way and said, "But I just guided the disk back."  
  
Torakak glanced behind him and then Rosemary yelled out, "KAMEHAME HA!!!" As she shoot a blast right at the man's chest.   
  
Torakak mentally hit himself on the head as he blocked the blast in time. "Sneaky." He said as he grinned, "Krillian, taught you well."  
  
"Hey, if you have to fight someone stronger, a dirty trick can always help." Rosemary stated as Krillian turned slightly red.  
  
"Okay, any more tricks?"  
  
Rosemary shook her head. "Not really. I learned how to fly and that's it."  
  
"That's good. You've improved a lot in the past month."  
  
"Thank you." Rosemary said as she bowed and walked back to her seat.   
  
Vegita smirked. Her power level had shot up from last he saw her. **At least she didn't have that ridiculous bot of her.** Vegita thought as he felt a small pain in his tail. "What?!" He uncurled his tail to see the small Anti-MB bot biting down at his tail again. "GET OFF!" He growled as he yanked it off and tossed it into the sea. "Girl! Keep that stupid bot away from my tail!" he ordered.  
  
Rosemary gulped as she closed her backpack. **Better not tell him that I have extras.** She thought.  
  
Earl came up. "I'm ready to go."  
  
Torakak nodded. Earl ran up and started to attack. At first, it was the usual punches and kicks. The Namekian blocked off the punches well. "Nice. You're much faster than before." Torakak commented as he let out a light punch and send the human back several feet.  
  
Earl got up and smirked, "Okay, let me show you something cool. POWER OF THE WOLF!!!" In a poof of smoke he transformed into a werewolf. He grinned ferally. "Heh heh. I've worked on my power morphs on King Kai's." He lash out at the stunned Namekian.  
  
Torakak and Earl lash at each other with clawed hands. "Can you do any Ki attacks in that state?" Torakak asked as he tossed a small Ki blast at the transformed writer. The blast hit the fighter and Earl returned to his normal state.  
  
"Damn it." Earl muttered as he got up.   
  
Torakak nodded. "You've gotten much faster and stronger. And your morphing power seemed to have improved too."  
  
"King Kai let me train my morphing power."  
  
"Good. Majunor?"  
  
"About time." Majunor said as he came up to the Namekian. "Let's go."  
  
Majunor and Torakak fought fiercely. Their Ki's flared up as the fighters exchanged punches. Gohan could only stare as Majunor was flung back to the ground. He breathed heavily. "Let's go." he gasped.  
  
Torakak glanced at the group and tossed a small Ki ball at the boy.   
  
The boy smirked and tossed the ball away. "You want to see Ki attacks? I'LL SHOW YOU A Ki ATTACK!!!" Majunor ran at him and Ki flared around him like a blazing sun. "RAGING DEMON!!!" He yelled out as an image of a demon appeared around him and raged out at the Namekian.   
  
Torakak gulped and yelled out, "KAMEHAME HA!!!" The bright blue beam struck the demon like Ki blast and shattered it. The blast knocked the boy far out of the ring where he landed in a thud.  
  
"I lost." He grumbled as he slowly and painfully got up.  
  
"That was a great attack." Gohan complimented as he helped Majunor to his seat. "How did you do that?"  
  
"A little projection of Ki and soul, Mr. Gohan, can do wonders." Majunor said as he grimaced.  
  
"Great job." Torakak said as he grinned to everyone. "I can sense that everyone here is really improving."  
  
"What about me?" Bra asked as she came forward. She was wearing a long body suit that resembled Siayan armor but it shone with a light of it's own.  
  
"Bra?!" Vegita demanded as he came to his daughter, "What are you doing here?! What's the deal with the armor?!"  
  
"I... want to fight." Bra said as she look down, "I know I'm not as strong as you guys but I've been feeling this feeling. Ever since those Namekians came, I've been wanting to do something. I started making this armor a few years ago as a fashionable protection device. But, I've been improving it. I want to fight."  
  
There was silence as the group stared at the young demi-Saiyan. Everyone who knew Bra had always thought that she was the most 'passive' one with Saiyan blood. She never showed a want to fight or a need to fight. But they had nearly forgotten whose daughter she is. Now, they remember that both of her parents are stubborn and love a good adventure and a good fight.   
  
Vegita smiled warmly. "Your Saiyan blood is finally showing through. I wish you would've asked me."  
  
"You never wanted me to fight to die." Bra replied.  
  
"That armor won't help you. Only training will." Vegita said.  
  
"This armor is based off of Saiyan armor, Marron's mother, and a whole lot of droids. This armor can handle a beating."  
  
"You can't rely too heavily on that armor." Torakak suggested.  
  
"Never underestimate technology." Bra said as she put her hands on her hips.   
  
"Okay, attack me." Vegita said as he came up. "I want to see for myself how you fought with that on."  
  
"Okay." Bra said as she picked up a headband like device and put it on her head. She ran up and began to attack him. At first, the moves were slow and weildy. Then, she grabbed Vegita's fists and said, "Power absorbers on."  
  
Vegita felt a familiar drain on his very body. He can remember way back to when he was fighting Android 19 and his Ki was being drained. Vegita pulled his hands back and did several kicks. With greater speed, she counteract the kicks. "GYARIKKU GUN!!!" Bra yelled out as she held out both hands and lash out a massive energy blast.  
  
Vegita was flung several feet before landing. He got up and yelled out, "BIG BANG!!!"  
  
Bra held up her hands as the blast hit them. The Ki blast vanished before their eyes. Bra smiled and ran up and lash out. "My power absorbers can absorb Ki blasts. Cool huh?"   
  
As Vegita was given a savage beating, Goten and the others watched. "I never saw Bra act like that before." Krillian muttered.  
  
"I have." Pan said wide-eyed. "I remember once during gym class, Bra and I were playing dodge ball. It was so hard pulling back. Some mean kids were picking on Bra, that was when she lashed out and threw all those balls back hard."  
  
"There was that one time during the Post-Thanksgiving Christmas Sale." Trunks said, "Bra dove into those shoppers and managed to snatched all of those presents. She came out with a torn shirt and a grin on her face."  
  
Rosemary smiled. "Now, I remember. I was there. I was getting a present for my father and ran into her. We went into a big fight."  
  
Krillian sighed. "Well, she is Bulma and Vegita's daughter."  
  
Vegita blocked off the punches and finally tossed Bra down to the ground. "You did well." He finally said.  
  
"Thanks, Daddy." Bra said as she bowed.  
  
"Yeah." Torakak said as he put a hand on Bra's shoulder. Smoke rose from his hand and he drew it back. "YYYEEEEEOOWWW!!! HOT HOT HOT!!!" The Namekian yelped as he blew on his hand.   
  
Bra smiled helplessly. "Sorry, I didn't tell you that the armor tends to heat up after using the power absorbers. It burns others if it doesn't cool down." She explained as she took off her headband.  
  
"You better work on that." Torakak suggested as he waved his hand. "Ouch."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Can you make more for us?" Goten spoke up.  
  
"I can't." Bra replied, "There are custom made suits. I was working on this way before the Namekians came. It'll take years to make more suits that's based on different power levels."  
  
"Awww..."  
  
"With training, you'll be more powerful." Vegita said, "I want you to train without the suit." He smiled down at the girl. "Perhaps, you can go Super Saiyan."  
  
"This is great. We got another fighter for us." Earl said as he grinned at the girl. "That suit looks great on you."  
  
"Thanks." Bra said, as she turned red.  
  
"Let's go inside. I got a great training videos." Goten spoke up.  
  
"Training videos?" Torakak asked, "Like yours?"  
  
"No way. It's cool. Trust me."  
  
*****  
  
"I don't care WHAT it smells get in there you big hairy brute..." Han Solo said as he shoved his reluctant side kick down the chute.  
  
Gohan frowned as he sipped his beer. "This is your opinion of training movies? Star Wars?!"  
  
"It does show Ki use." Goten replied.  
  
"This is great." Rosemary said, "It's perfect. Aliens and Ki powers."  
  
"It's not like real life." Vegita said, "There's no such thing as Jedi."  
  
"But there's such things as alien princes who want to destroy the world." Goten said as he poked at the Prince.  
  
"True."  
  
*****  
"That movie was great!" Earl said as he morphed into old Obe-Wan Kenobie. "Use the force, Luke." He mimicked.  
  
"I love that part in which Princess Leia was shooting down all those goons." Pan said as she pointed both of her fingers.  
  
"What about the second movie?"  
  
*****  
  
"Luke... I am your father."  
  
"NNNNNOOOOO!!!"  
  
"I never expected this." Goten said as he stared at the TV.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Bra asked, "I thought you watched this movie tons of times."  
  
"I did. But, that part always take me by surprise."  
  
Everyone face faulted.  
  
"I swear, this is stupid." Majunor muttered as he crossed his arms.  
  
"It's not. It's very deep." Gohan finally said, "Pretty cool." He looked around to see Torakak and Vegita gone. "Where did Torakak and Vegita went?"  
  
"Dad left during the fight scene." Bra explained, "I guess space movies cause some nasty memories. Torakak and Dad went off to spar."  
  
"Weird. I thought Namekians hate fighting. Except for Piccolo though." Gohan said with almost sadness in his voice.  
  
"No." Bulma said, "Torakak loves fighting. He trains all the time."  
  
"I know. When he and Goten fight, Torakak gets so excited about seeing how much he improved." Chi Chi said as she sighed. "It's just like..." She stopped as she got up.  
  
"Mom?" Gohan asked as he went to his mother.  
  
Chi Chi muttered, "I gotta go. I'll be right back."  
  
She ran off, leaving the group behind.  
  
"That was weird." Pan said, "I wonder what was that about?"  
  
"I don't know." Trunks replied, "Let's watch the tapes."  
  
*****  
  
As the fourth movie played, Goten was chomping on his tenth pizza. "After this, we better stop." Goten suggested after he swallowed his slice. "I got a date in a couple of hours."  
  
"Really?" Rosemary asked, "Who's the lucky lady?"  
  
"Her name is Paris." The phone rang. Rosemary and Goten reached for their phones at the same time.  
  
After a moment of staring at each other, Rosemary checked her phone. "It's mine." She said as she talked to it, "Yeah, Dad? I'm fine. Training at Master Krillian's house has been fun. We're watching movies right now. No, I haven't found any yet. Yes, I'm sure. Bye." She hung up and said, "Parents."  
  
"I know." Pan agreed as she glared at her father. "What's your dad looking for?"  
  
"Oh... stuff for a collection. He collects balls and he asked me to look for any unique balls." Rosemary replied as she looked down.  
  
Pan rose an eyebrow but shook her head. "We'll let you know. As long as your father isn't interested in Dragon Balls, it's cool."  
  
"No problem." Rosemary muttered.  
  
*****  
  
"I am the real Queen Amidala." The girl said as she bowed down.  
  
"That part always surprises me." Goten said.  
  
"That's what you said about the Darth Vadar scene." Trunks observed.  
  
"This one too. I mean, it makes sense if you think about it but who would've thought about the hand maiden being the queen?"  
  
"It's obvious." Rosemary said, "My father always say that the best place to hide someone is right in front of their eyes."  
  
"Yeah." Earl agreed, "I remember once, I was playing hide-n-seek with Pu'ar and he just sat in my stuffed animal collection and lay there. It took me three hours to find him."  
  
"You have a stuffed animal collection?" Bra asked as everyone else looked at him.  
  
"I... ah... used to." Earl said as he turned beet red.  
  
"Maybe, Grandpa is like that." Pan said as she looked up, "I didn't recognize him when he was first turned into a kid."  
  
"We would've noticed him by now." Gohan pointed out, "I know my father. If he was here, he would have to be in disguise. It can't be me, Goten, Trunks or anyone else here that we knew before Dad left. Earl is known by Yamcha. Majunor is too serious to be my father."  
  
At once, everyone glanced at Rosemary. "What?" Rosemary asked as she stood up.   
  
"Where were you nine years ago?" Goten asked.  
  
"I'M NOT GOKU!!!" Rosemary exclaimed as she got out a machine gun and a one handed missile launcher and pointed them at everyone.  
  
Trunks bopped Goten on the head. "Nice try, idiot."  
  
Goten rubbed his head. "Sorry, I guess the movies numbed my mind a little."  
  
"If Goku is here, he must be one of those green guys at Capsule Corps." Rosemary suggested as she lowered her guns.  
  
"The Namekians?" Bra said, "That's possible."  
  
"The only one that's strong enough to be Goku is Torakak." Bulma said. Everyone became silent.  
  
"Dad? Torakak?" Gohan muttered as he thought back to the way Torakak fought and used the Kamehame move. The way he was staring at the food so longingly.   
  
Krillian and the Z warriors started to sweatdropped.   
  
"GOKU'S TORAKAK?!" Krillian exclaimed as everyone else face faulted.  
  
**Looks like I have to play with the kids for a week.** Majunor thought as he scowled. **I don't even know how to play poker.**  
  
"No way!" Goten yelled out, "Dad's a Saiyan! Not a Namekian!"  
  
"The dragon can do many things." Majunor said.  
  
"It makes sense! Torakak spelled backwards is Kakarot, Dad's Saiyan name!" Gohan said as he stared out in shock.   
  
"That's too weird." Pan said as she sweat.  
  
"He called you 'Panny'." Trunks said, "And he was excited about us being married despite the fact that he just met you and... are there such things as Namekian weddings?"  
  
"How can I be so blind?" Gohan moaned as he held his head. "Idiot!"  
  
"Goku's a Namekian?" Tien muttered as all three of his eyes widen.  
  
"Now, I've heard of everything." Videl said as she put her hand on Gohan's shoulder.   
  
"How do we find out if Goku is him?" Earl asked.  
  
"There's only one way." Majunor said as he stood up, "Just ask the Namekian himself."  
  
*****  
  
The entire group flew out to a clearing where they clearly felt Torakak and Vegita's Ki's. Bulma's heart pounded as she was carried by her son. How could she not realize that Goku and Torakak were the same man? She knew Goku ever since he was a small monkey boy. Did Vegita figure it out? He did seem somewhat happy to see the Namekian despite the fact that he's stronger than the prince. **Vegita better not be hiding that from me or he'll be sleeping in the gravity room.** Bulma thought angrily.  
  
Gohan resisted every urge to bang his head on a rock. How can he be so stupid? Why didn't he realize that his father, the man that he respected more than Piccolo, was standing there as another Namekian. He recognized his father back when he was trapped in Captain Ginyu's body and he was just a kid at the time. Why didn't he see it now?  
  
Every person were mentally hitting themselves on the head for not realizing sooner.   
  
*****  
  
Torakak and Vegita traded blows under the night filled sky. A moon crescent shown against the stars. Chi Chi sat on the nimbus sipping some tea that she brought along. Vegita grabbed Torakak's arm and instantly, Torakak released his arm taking the prince by surprise.  
  
With his good arm, he blasted the Saiyan who blocked it off. Chi Chi looked out to see a group of fighters coming their way. She smiled. "Nimbus, take me down to those trees." She ordered the cloud.  
  
The cloud obeyed and she went down just below the tree level.  
  
The group watched in awe as Torakak and Vegita kept on fighting. Torakak glanced down and saw them standing there with dropped jaws. Vegita stopped in midswing and looked at the group. "I think they just figured it out, Torakak." Vegita said as he landed on the ground.  
  
"Maybe. What's up?" He asked Gohan.  
  
Gohan's eyes remained bulged as he tried to asked, "Errr... ahh... I was wondering... we think we figured out where Dad is. Are you him? Is that you, Dad?"  
  
Torakak nodded and smiled. "Yeah. About time you figured it out."  
  
After just a few seconds of processing that bit of information in their brains. Everyone reacted. Pan, and everyone else except for Earl, Rosemary, Majunor, and Vegita ran up and hugged their lost friend.  
  
"GRANDPA!!! I THOUGHT I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Pan exclaimed as she felt everyone else fighting to hug him.  
  
"So did I." Torakak said as he focused not to get crushed by the onslaught of friendship.  
  
"Oh, Dad... I'm so sorry." Gohan moaned, "I should've recognized you the second I saw you."  
  
"It's okay, son. Can you guys stop for a second? You're crushing me."  
  
The Z warriors let go of their hold and Bulma got up to him. "How did it happen?" She asked.  
  
"The dragon took me to Namek and had me reborn as a Namekian." Torakak explained sadly. "Shenlong told me that the Namekian Dragon Balls were in danger of spawning evil dragons so he had me protect them."  
  
"Why a Namekian?" Trunks asked, "I thought Saiyans were stronger than Namekians."  
  
"They are." Torakak replied, "But, I would make too much of a disturbance if I stay there as a Saiyan. There's not very much food on Namek so I have to will myself not to eat as a Namekian. Any other questions?"  
  
"I got one." Krillian said, "If you were reborn as a Namekian, how come you're an adult right now?"  
  
"That's easy. The same reason Piccolo was an adult despite the fact he was three when we first saw him. Namekians can will themselves to age faster than normal humans. If we have a great deal of experience, we can force our bodies to age with our own Ki. We can't stop our aging completely but we can slow it down again to the point that we can last thousand years."  
  
"So, that's how Kami did it." Yamcha muttered as he recalled Piccolo's godly half.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about the other Namekians?" Majunor asked.  
  
"The elders and some of the healers know. The children aren't supposed to know until much later."  
  
"What are you guys doing out here?" Chi Chi asked as she ran up to the group.  
  
"Mom!" Goten yelped. **What should I tell her? How should I tell her? 'Mom, great news, I found Dad but he's an asexual green alien. At least he's an adult now.'**  
  
"Grandma. Ummm... I think we ahh..." Pan struggled to say.  
  
"No need to say anything. I know about Goku." Chi Chi said as she reached out and took Torakak's green hand.  
  
The group face faulted again. Most of them were expecting Chi Chi fainting or breaking down and crying. "How did you know?" Gohan asked as got up.  
  
"I had some dreams about your father ever since he left. He told me about training and missing food. I have always felt close to Torakak and now, I know why." She wiped a tiny trace of blood from her mouth. "I figured out that Torakak is Goku."  
  
"Are you okay?" Torakak asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Those fangs of yours are sharp." Chi Chi replied as she rubbed a very small cut on her inner lip.  
  
"Oops." Torakak said as he rubbed the back of his head in a very Goku way. "Sorry."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
Vegita crossed his arms in triumph. "Looks like I won the bet." He said as he grinned.  
  
"Wait a second..." Bulma muttered as she glared at her husband. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU KNEW ABOUT GOKU OR TORAKAK ALL THIS TIME?!?!" She screamed causing all those with sensitive hearing to cringe.  
  
"Of course I did, woman. I recognized Kakarot's style instantly. I learned to identify others just by the way they fight." Vegita said as Krillian and the others looked at the list. At the bottom it read 'Kakarot is in space as a different type of alien and is on Earth.'  
  
"Damn it." Rosemary said as she tossed down her ticket. She had put down 'Goku is on the dragon somewhere'.  
  
"Is that why you kept on staring at the food so often, Go- Tora- friend?" Trunks asked almost grinning, "Because, Namekians are forbidden to eat?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry about it. I don't get hungry. Just thirsty and just call me Torakak."  
  
"What'll happen after the battle?" Yamcha asked, "Will you stay here or go back to New Namek?"  
  
"If I live after that? I don't know. New Namek is gone. We'll just find out after the battle."  
  
"Ummm..." Rosemary said as she rose her hand. "Torakak? Can I speak to you... alone?"  
  
Torakak glanced at the girl to see tears threatening to shed. "Okay." He said as he and the girl flew up and went to the other side of the forest. After a quick Ki check, the Namekian asked, "Okay, what is it?"  
  
Rosemary stared at the ground and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I feel so guilty for what I did ten years ago." Rosemary said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. "You see... my father knew you ever since you were a little boy with a tail."  
  
"Wait a second... you have blue skin and pointy ears so he's like that? No, don't tell me..." Torakak said as he sweatdropped.  
  
Rosemary nodded and showed him the picture. It was Rosemary sitting next to a very short man with an odd hat with a star on it and a maniacal face. "My father is Pilaf."  
  
Torakak fell over in shock. "YOUR FATHER IS PILAF?! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"  
  
Rosemary nodded as she shook from fear. Despite the fact that she had gotten somewhat used to Torakak's green appearance, she still feared him. He was huge with fangs and he looks like a demon. "Uh huh."  
  
Torakak's eyes remained bulged as he got up. "Wow, who's your mother?"  
  
Rosemary glanced up and asked, "Aren't you mad at me?"  
  
"No, should I be?"  
  
Her Ki rose in fear. "Well... I'm also responsible for how you got turned into a kid. You see... ten years ago, I was training with Master Kurin at the tower. At the time, I had my father's Dragon Radar with me because he was looking for the Dragon Balls. I turned it on and there they were. At a distance, there were seven Dragon Balls at a distance but according to the radar there were seven more at Kami's Lookout. Excited, I told Dad about it. At the time, I wanted him to get the Dragon Balls because it would make him happy. So later, my father and I took the radar and used the Power Pole to get up there. I stayed at a distance because there were all sorts of battle sounds and two fighters fighting with great power. The battle stopped and I felt more tense since one of the fighters will attack us. And then, Dad came running back almost pale and we went back down. He told me about how he used the Dragon Balls to wish Goku, you, into a kid. I'm so sorry!" Rosemary shook as she put her face in her hands.  
  
Torakak stared at her. Ever since that faithful night, he had always wondered how did Pilaf went up to the palace with no one looking. He thought he had sensed someone else at the time but he wasn't sure. **Poor girl. No wonder she was so determined not to let anyone else know.** "It's okay." He said softly as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
For the briefest second, she flinched.   
  
"Don't worry, I don't bite." Torakak said as he tried not to scare the young girl. "I'm not dangerous. Is that why you wanted to join us? To find me and ask for forgiveness?"  
  
Rosemary nodded. "Yeah. But I also wanted to meet Mr. Hercule Satan myself. I really admired the man until I found out that he's a no good dirty fraud."  
  
Torakak sighed at the still cold words concerning the planet's 'guardian'. She still have sour feelings when it came to the man. "Do you to tell the others?"  
  
"No! Please! I can't let anyone else know that I have Pilaf as my father! It's so humiliating to say that my father wants to take over the world." Rosemary screamed out as tears came out of her eyes.  
  
Torakak nodded. "I won't tell. But I have to warn you, if the gang figured it out on their own, they won't trust you so much." "So, I have to tell them?"  
  
"I guess." "I'll wait later." **Like two and a half years.** she thought to herself.  
  
To Be continued...  
  
Hi! Torakak here! Looks like I finally get to do the endings! Next up, there's love in the air as Pan and Trunks finally tie the knot. It will be a wonderful normal ceremony. But how will the Minster react to seeing me and several of my non-human friends? And who's that dancing with Goten? Hey! Looks like we're going to have lots of friends both dead and alive here too! This will be one fun wedding!  
  
Next on Dragon Balls GN: Love! Romance! Ki Blasts! Just Your Ordinary Every Day Demi-Saiyan Wedding!  
  



	7. Wedding!

All characters except for Dinre, Earl, Rosemary, and Majunor belong to Akira Toriyama.These four belong to me.

Dragon Balls GN:Love!Romance!Ki blasts!Just Your Ordinary Every Day Demi-Saiyan Wedding.

By Maria Cline

It was a beautiful sunset.Trunks and Pan ran along the beach hand in hand."Oh, Trunks." Pan said as she fell and pulled the Demi-Saiyan down to her lips.

"Pan... you sly devil."

"Kiss me, Trunks." she purred as Trunks leaned down on her soft chest.

"TRUNKS!!!" Vegita yelled out as Trunks opened his eyes for a second.

His head pounded like a steel drum as the Demi-Saiyan closed his eyes again."My head." he moaned.

"Get up!" Vegita ordered as he grabbed Trunks by the shirt and yanked him up.

Trunks groaned at the sharp sounds and looked down to see Goten slowly waking up too."GOTEN?!"

"TRUNKS!!!" Goten shot up and his eyes widen."Did we?"

"I don't know."

"You were kissing." Vegita growled.

"Yuck!" Trunks and Goten screamed as they spat in disgust.

"Goten, you're my best friend and all but this never happen."

"Okay."

"My head." Torakak moaned as he rubbed his head.

"What are you complaining about, Torakak?You didn't even drink beer."

"I drank all that soda.I guess caffeine affects Namekians like alcohol does to Humans and Saiyans."

Goten, Trunks, and Vegita all face faulted.

"Let's go." Trunks said as he ran around waking everyone else up."I have to get married in an hour."

*****

Pan's head hurt as she woke up with a pair of handcuffs on her wrist."What a party." She said as she ripped off the steel cuffs.

"Pan!Wake up!" Chi Chi screamed, "The wedding is in an hour!"

"WHAT?!Shit.Let's go." Pan said as she flew out of the window with every flyer following her with those who couldn't fly.

*****

Minister Father Frucak stood on the steps as he looked around.He had been called to perform the ceremony between the Capsule Corps president and the World Champion's granddaughter.He heard rumors about the place holding strange creatures that resembled demons.

"Are you here to do the wedding?" A woman with bright blue hair and matching blue eyes asked.

"Yes.You must be Bulma Briefs." Frucak said as he smiled at her."I am Father Frucak.I must confess that I heard... rumors of monsters living here."

"Not at all!There's no monsters around here!Except for maybe Vegita when he disobeys me and looked at a full moon." Bulma said laughing.

"Heh heh.I know I shouldn't pay attention to rumors but they are numerous."

"I understand.My research does that.It always attracts such nasty rumors." Bulma said as she and the Father entered the chapel next to the main Corps building.After they entered, Douji popped his head from behind the tree.

"Is that one of those people who worship Dende?" Douji asked.

Iriko came down the tree and nodded."Yeah."

"Let's go meet him!"

"You can't do that.Elder Murri told us not to meet any strangers."

"Let's go anyway.He looks like a nice guy."

*****

Torakak looked in the mirror as he conjured up a comfortable tuxedo.He never did like wearing suits or tuxes in both his Saiyan and Namekian lives.He wasn't sure if he should attract too much attention to himself at the wedding. True, he did want to show up at his granddaughter's wedding and Pan would be heartbroken if he didn't show up.He got out of the room in a full human tux with a smart looking top hat to hide his antenna.

"Looking sharp, Go- Tora." Chi Chi admired as she walked in, "If you're worried about your appearance, I'll just tell everybody that you're an actor and that you have an alien role to play and you had to wear your makeup."

"Would anyone believe anything like that?"

"Not really.But it's much better than saying that you're Pan's long lost grandfather who's reborn as an alien."

"I was already an alien in my past life." 

Chi Chi smiled at the familiar tone of her old husband."You were always human to me." 

"I know.How's Panny?"

"She's getting ready as we speak.She's nervous but she'll be fine.Oh, my little girl's all grown up.I'm starting to feel old again.It feels like only yesterday when we got married.Do you remember that day?"

"Ummm... the fire that nearly destroyed your wedding dress and your father... the magic fan... the trouble of getting married... the wedding.I never felt so nervous about that in my life."

"I hope Pan and Trunks won't go through the same troubles we did."

"They won't.Everything will be just fine." Torakak led the woman out, "Come on, let's go and see how the couple is doing.Oh, and Chi Chi."

"Yes?"

"You're not that old." Torakak added as he grinned.

*****

Father Frucak sat alone as he looked over his ceremony speech."Excuse me?" A young voice reached out to him.

"Yes?" He asked not looking up.

"Do you really worship Dende?"

"Dende?No.I worship Kami."

"Oh, Dende is the Earth's guardian Kami."

Frucak looked at his paper."I guess.I never heard of a god named Dende."He looked up at the child and saw a small green boy standing there.He was bald with two small antennas that looked like horns.He was dressed in a long robe.He looked just like the monster that had threatened Earth so many years ago.

"Hi." The boy said as he smiled.

"DEMON!!!" Frucak screamed out as he got out his walking stick and started to swing at the boy.

"AAAHHH!!!TORAKAK!!!HELP!!!"Douji screamed as he dodged the blows.

In a blur, Torakak appeared right in front of the scared boy.

"Leave him alone." He said as he bared his fangs.

"MONSTER!!!" Father Frucak yelled out as he ran out of the chapel.

Douji and Torakak stared at the strange man."Uh oh.That must've been the minister." Torakak said as he grimaced."Douji, you shouldn't have met with strangers." 

"But, he's seem so nice."

"I know.But humans who don't know what Namekians are tend to be scared by our appearances." Torakak sighed as he picked up the young Namekian."Come on, let's go and see if we can find that guy."

*****

Chi Chi walked around as she tried to feel out for her husband's Ki.He just vanished with a concerned look in his face."Tora!!!" Chi Chi yelled out when she suddenly heard a distinct scream.

"HELP!!!Monster!!!Demon in the building!" Father Frucak screamed out as he ran to the woman.

"A monster?!Where?"Chi Chi asked worried.Gakidou wasn't due to arrive for another twenty-two months.

"In the chapel.Two green monsters."

"Green?By any chance was one of them wearing a tuxedo?"

"Why yes." 

Chi Chi growled as a bright red Ki flared around her in anger."THAT'S NOT A MONSTER!!!THAT'S MY HUSBAND!!!"She got out a frying pan and ran after him.

*****

"I'm so sorry." Chi Chi said as she sat on a bench.Pan, Trunks, and the other Z warriors just shook their heads.The Minister fled the place at a speed that would rival a Super Saiyan's.It took the combined efforts of Torakak and several other warriors to calm her down.

"It's my fault.I shouldn't have scared him like that." Torakak said as he hung his head.

"I'm sorry." Douji sobbed, "I ruined your wedding!!!"

"That's okay." Trunks said as Goten and Rosemary were on their cell phones.The two fighters agreed to help out finding another person via cell phone while Bra and Bulma looked elsewhere.

Rosemary paced back and forth."Yes.Uh huh.Okay, I understand."She hung up."Sorry, but the other priests were busy."

Goten grinned as he said, "Okay?Great!Can you come in half-hour?You will?Awesome!!!The wedding is at Capsule Corps.Oh, and if you see any odd looking people, they're friends of the bride and groom."He hung up."Great news, I found someone to perform the ceremony!"

"Great!Who?"

Before Goten could answer, a hover car appeared on the parking lot.A woman dressed in a long formal robe came out with a book.She had dark eyes and matching hair.She wore a pair of glasses that had framed her face."Is this the Capsule Corporation?"She asked as she looked at the paper.

"Yes." Goten replied, "I'm glad you came at short notice."

"I was passing by at the time." The woman said as she smiled.She looked at the group and nodded."I see what you meant by strange."

"Hold it!" Trunks yelled out, "It's a girl."

"Yes, I'm a girl.Woman can perform marriages too.My name is Maria Cline."Maria said as she took out her hand.

"Ms. Cline, I'm Pan and the loudmouth with the purple hair is my fiancé Trunks." Pan introduced as she shook the young woman's hand.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you.It's just... we're going through a lot right now."

"That's cool.I understand.How cute."

*****

Pan felt her heart pound as she got herself ready."You look beautiful." Videl said as she watched her daughter looking over herself.

"I don't get it.I had been in space, faced hordes of monsters, currently in training to battle an immortal alien, and even died, and I never felt so nervous before in my life." Pan said as she grabbed a piece of iron and twisted it around in nervousness.

"It's cold feet." Videl comforted, "It happens to all of us."

"Me too." Chi Chi said as she looked at granddaughter's dress.

"My little girl is all grown up." Videl sighed as she looked at her own wedding band.

"Maybe, I should wait till after the battle to get married.I mean, I don't want to be a widow and I don't want Trunks to feel the same if..."

"It's better to get married now." Chi Chi advised, "Trust me on this.You never know what will happen that will take you loved one away.I know this from personal experience."

"But Grandpa always come back." Pan said.

"Yes, but several times it took years to get him back.And now, he's a big green alien who's connected the Dragons and the Dragon Balls."

"I thought you don't mind Goku being Torakak." Bulma teased.

"I don't mind.And he wants to be called 'Torakak'."

"Whatever."

"I just hope that Trunks and I won't go through anything too weird."

*****

"Trunks, don't try to go Super Saiyan." Goten said as Trunks paced back and forth.

"I can't help it.I've faced super powerful aliens will less fear.I mean this feels so final.I mean, what if Pan or me dies in the battle."

"It is final." Gohan said, "But you'll be stronger since you have more of a reason to live."

"Yeah.It won't be so bad." Torakak comforted, "I bet that you two will live a long time."

Vegita humped as he crossed his arms."You'll live." He grumbled.

Trunks rolled his eyes at the response."Gee... thanks for the encouraging words, Dad."

"Trunks," Gohan said seriously, "I know that you are a decent sort of guy but as your future father-in-law I must say this.If you ever hurt my little girl, I'll kill you."

Trunks gulped.He knew that Gohan had inherited his mother's parental instincts and protectiveness."Yes, sir."

"Good." 

"Let's go and get you married." Goten said as he yanked at Trunks' arm.

*****

The music played as Trunks waited at the alter.His ring-bearer, Majunor, looked distinctly bored.Goten stood by him."This is it." He whispered.

"Yeah." Trunks said as he gulped.

Pan walked the aisle in a beautiful white dress.It was long and silvery that seems to shine on the sun's reflection.Her hair was long with a veil on it.Her long arm linked with her fathers as they went up to the alter.Gohan gently kissed his daughter and stepped to the side.

**You look beautiful.** Trunks complimented mentally.

Pan smiled at him.Her flower girl went up next to the young boy.Dinre giggled."You look cute in that tux." Lunch's daughter said.

Majunor just turned red and said nothing.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Maria said as she leaned forward."We are here to unite these two in holy matrimony.Love is a very strange emotion.Love have been known to save lives and make constant miracles.The bride's Maid of Honor and the groom's Best Man told me that these two have written their own vows."

Trunks spoke up, "Pan, I love you very much.I vow to honor you, love you, stick by you in life, in sickness, and in death."

Pan spoke up after him, "Trunks, I love you very much.I vow to honor you, love you, stick by you in life, in sickness, and in death."

"If anyone here objects to this marriage, let him or her speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was silence.Vegita was gritting his teeth and his wife was holding a small bot gnawing on his tail.

"I think no one objects." Maria said as she said, "Can you give each other the rings?"

Trunks and Pan took the rings and exchanged them.

"All right.By the power invested in me, I pronounce you, man and wife!Now, let's do it!!!"

Trunks and Pan kissed.Applause rang through the chapel as everyone stood up."All right!!!" Rosemary yelled out from her seat in the back and then she let out a sharp whistle.

Chi Chi and Videl cried out as Gohan and Torakak held their wives.Torakak created a few hankies and handed them to the crying women.

"*sniff*This is the happiest moment of my life." Videl sobbed.

Gohan stifled a cry himself.

*****

Pan felt red as all of the single men who are attending the wedding were gathering anxiously.Roshi was in front eagerly waiting for Trunks to toss the garter."GARTER!GARTER!" The men began chanting.

"SHUT UP!!!" Pan boomed as she went Super Saiyan.

Suddenly, there was silence except for a tiny cricket chirping.

"Thank you." Pan returned to normal mode.

"Here are the rules for both the bouquet toss and the garter toss." Trunks said as he stood up."No flying, no whistling, and no killing!Got it?"

Everyone nodded.Rosemary confused asked Marron who was waiting for the bouquet toss, "Why can't we whistle?"

Marron replied as she pointed to some of the Namekians."You see... Namekians can't stand human whistles.It makes them weak for some reason."

"Really?"

"Yeah.They have very sensitive hearing."

"Wow." **No wonder Torakak was holding his ear when I whistled like that.** Rosemary mentally stored that crucial piece of information for the Tournament in five months.

Trunks knelt down as Pan raised her leg on the stool."Garter!" Roshi exclaimed as he drooped.Turtle held back the Turtle Master.

"Master Roshi!"

"I'm dead now!Can't I get some pleasure?"

"Let's just go!" Majunor yelled out over the cries.

Trunks slipped off the garter and flung it into the crowd.

"Ouch!"

"KAMEEE..."

"NO KI BLASTS!!!"

"My foot!"

"Who kicked me there?!"

"HAMMEEE..."

"Garter!"

"No, it's mine!"

"HA!!!"

A great explosion erupted in the hall and every fighter who wasn't involved in the garter toss flung up shields to contain the blasts and protect themselves.

The smoke cleared and everyone laid there in a daze.Kurin who was standing to the side shook his head and started passing the senzu beans around.

Goten got up and cough."Oops."

Roshi ate the bean and got up."Who got the garter?"

The group looked around and then Majunor spoke up."I got it."

Trunks snickered to see the serious kid standing there with the garter on his head.

"Looks like Ma here is getting married next!" Earl yelled out as he laughed.

"Don't call me 'Ma'!" Majunor boomed as he glared at the much taller man.

"Okay, fine.Majunor." Earl said as he waved his hands.

"Better." Majunor muttered as he crossed his arms.

*****

After the bachelors and the hall got patched up with super speed, Pan got out the bouquet and a vast horde of single women gathered.

"Okay, same rules as before." Pan said, "But, no Ki blasts." She added as she glared at Goten.

"Let's go." Rosemary said excited."I always wanted to catch it."

Pan smiled as she turned her back and blocked out all of the Kis from her mind.With a light toss, she flung it over her shoulder and it landed in the sea of arms.

"I got it!"

"BANG BANG!!!"

"Hey!No Ki blasts!"

"That's not a Ki blast!"

"Ouch!My arm!"

"Aaaahhhhcccchhhooo!" 

"HEY!!!Who squirted me?!"

"I GOT IT!!!"

The crowd dispersed and much to Majunor's shock, Dinre, in her blond form, was standing there with the bouquet.

"Awwww..." Some of the older women cooed.

Yamcha laughed."Looks like Dinre and Majunor will be having a future together."

Majunor growled and went to a corner.Dinre laughed out as she ran after him.

*****

It was festive at the reception.Vegita crossed his arms as Bulma returned the bot to Rosemary."Here you go.I'm sorry for using it but I founded it in the grounds and I thought it would be helpful."

Rosemary smiled."Thank you so much." She put the bot in her purse.She walked away and noticed Goten at the buffet table."Hi."

"Rosemary!How's it going?"

"Pretty good.You?"

"I'm okay.So, how's your training?"

Rosemary shrugged."It's okay.I've been working on my strength and speed.Master Krillian said that I've improved a lot but I'm nowhere near my full potential.What about you?I haven't seen you in over a month."

Goten smiled."Oh, I was on the lookout and helping Trunks get ready for the wedding.I could tell you're getting much stronger."

"You think so?"

"I know so.Trust me on this."Goten ate at a fast pace on his food.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

Goten gulped his food."Over there." Goten said as he pointed to a nice looking woman with brown hair."Hey, Paris!"

The woman strutted over to the Blue Elf and smiled."Hi, I'm Paris."Rosemary looked up at the much taller woman.

"I'm Rosemary." Rosemary said smiling fakely."So, you're Goten's girlfriend.Right?"

"Oh yes.What an interesting shade of blue you have on your skin.What crème do you use?"

"I don't use a crème.I'm a Blue Elf."

"Oh.One of those."She looked down at her."Wow.I thought your kind are extinct."

"We're not." Rosemary growled, "We just hide out.What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a model.What about you?"

"I'm a fighter.I'm training to save the world from a destructive alien force that's coming in a couple of years."

"That's nice.Goten is doing that exact same thing.You should be careful.You might get hurt."

"I'll be fine.I'm pretty strong."Rosemary said as she walked into the corner to find someone to dance.

"Paris, you okay?" Goten asked concerned as Paris sat down.

"That shoot I had was exhausting.I need to sit down for a while."

"Awww... and I was hopping to dance."

Rosemary's sharp ears perked up."Goten, I'll dance the next dance with you." Rosemary offered as she went up to the Demi-Saiyan."Can you dance?"

"Five years in the Jessie and James school of dance." Goten said as he grinned."You?"

"Oh yeah.I can dance."

"Let's go." Goten said as they went to the dance floor.

*****

Earl watched the couples gathering for a dance.He was dateless as usual.It wasn't like he was bad looking.It was the simple fact that he spent most of his time training and not very many cute women go to the desert or to King Kai's.

"Hey, Earl." Bra said as she walked next to him.

Earl smiled at the girl."Hey, Bra.Where's your date?"

"I don't have one." Bra replied as she turned red."Dad tends to scare off my boyfriends.He's a little over protective."

"Oh." Earl straightened up."I don't have a date either."

"Wanna dance?" Bra asked.

"Sure." Earl said as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

*****

Vegita and Bulma stopped dancing as the song stopped."Exhausted yet, woman?"

"My name is Bulma and not by a long shot."

Vegita glared at one direction and saw Earl and Bra going to the dance floor."What the-?That son of that coward dares to dance with my princess?!"

Bulma looked over to see Earl and Bra."Yamcha wasn't that much of a coward and Bra has a right to dance with any man she likes."

"But he's only a human."

"So am I, so shove it.Unless, you want to sleep in the gravity room for five months."

Vegita grumbled."Just one dance."

*****

Chi Chi smiled as she stopped dancing."Oh, Tora, how long has it been since we last danced like that?"

"I don't know.Years I think."

"I still can't believe that Pan is now Mrs. Briefs." Chi Chi sighed."Trunks is okay for her.Even if he is a little older than she is."

Torakak nodded.

"Oh!Goten and Rosemary is going to dance." Chi Chi said as she smiled."Good.I know that Goten loves Paris but she's a bit of an airhead.That's not right.I wonder how much Rosemary has."

"I don't know." Torakak replied, "I think it's just a dance."

"I wonder if Blue Elves can have children with Humans."

Torakak's eyes widened.He liked Rosemary very much but the thought of Pilaf being Goten's father-in-law makes him sick.**It's just one dance.Oh well.**

The DJ went up to the microphone and said, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen.We're in for a treat.Maria Cline had just requested this next song for all the romantics out there."

The DJ put in the CD and the song slowly came out.

##I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,

Watch you smile while you are sleeping,

While you are far away and dreaming,##

The song felt right for the moment as the couples started to dance.Who knows when will be the next time that everyone will get together for fun and not for a fight, training, or even a tournament.

##I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,

I could stay lost in this moment forever,

Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,##

Trunks and Pan felt the words soothe them.They might have only this moment to enjoy being married.After the honeymoon, their only concern would be to get as strong as humanly possible.But now, they felt comfort in this moment and this night for it is a night of celebration.

##I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,

Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.##

Rosemary's eyes teared up as she felt Goten's warm body against hers.His Ki was so strong compared to hers.She couldn't bear to tell Goten about her father.No one knows how would he react, not even Kami Dende himself.

Goten glanced down at the smaller girl.She was so graceful and light.Her long white dress complimented her soft blue skin.**Cut it out, Goten!Paris is your girlfriend!Not Rosemary!**

##Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,

And I wondering what you are dreaming,

Wondering if it's me you are seeing,

Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever...##

Chi Chi tighten her grip.She couldn't bear to lose her husband again in two years.She had lost him several times to death, once in a self-imposed exile, and many times from training.Despite Goku's different body, he was still Goku.

Torakak cringed at Chi Chi's grip and the high sound of that 'forever'.He could tell that his wife felt so emotional to the song.He could remember the years that constantly separate them.She had always waited for him to return even after his second death.A deep constant question entered his mind.After Gakidou is dead, should he return to Earth permanently or go back to New Namek.He shook his head.That question could wait until after the battle.

##I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,

Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing##

Earl tried not to dance to close to the woman.His father always taught him to make sure no Demi-Saiyan or Saiyans get mad at him.He had seen pictures of Bulma back when she and his father were dating and Bra was a spitting image of Bulma.Unfortunately, she also have the same fire her father have that make her in some way frightening.

Bra smiled at Earl's gentle touches.She could feel Earl's anxiety.She remembered seeing Yamcha's pictures in her mother's album and Earl was a splitting image of his father without the scars of course.Would her father accept this 'mere human'?Earl is strong but nowhere as strong as her Daddy.

##And I don't want to miss one smile,

I don't want to miss one kiss,

I just want to be with you right here with you,

Just like this, I just want to hold you close,

I feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment,

For all of the rest of time.##

When the singer screamed out time, Torakak fell over in pain."Tora!" Chi Chi yelled out.

Torakak got up and waved his hand."I'm fine.Go ahead."

Majunor rolled his eyes."I warned him about heavy metal." He muttered.

"You're cute." Dinre said as she giggled and hugged him tightly.She was in her blue haired sweet little girl form and Majunor hated it.He hated being one of the youngest kids around.It wasn't like he liked to dance or being in public places, it was just that he have to dance with Yamcha and Lunch's twisted daughter, Dinre.

##I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,

Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing##

The song stopped and the couples rested for the next song.

"You danced great." Goten said to his dancing partner.

Rosemary turned slightly red."Thank you.My father made me take dancing lessons ever since I was a little girl.He said that all-important people must know how to dance.Why did you take five years of dancing classes?"

"It enhances agility, rhythm, and coordination and to attract girls." Goten replied.

"I see, so you met Paris by dancing?"

"Not really.It's a long story."

"I see."

Bra and Earl stared at each other."You danced great." Earl complimented.

"Mom made me learn how to dance formally.You danced great too."

"Well, my dad always tell me that a way to a woman's heart is through her feet."

"I thought it's through her stomach." Bra smiled at Earl.

"That too."

*****

Several songs came and went.Some are fast like Macarena and some are slow.The couples kept on dancing.Rosemary alternate between Goten, Majunor, and several other men.Earl also danced with several other girls.

It became dark as the reception finally stopped.The newly wedded couple and all of the guests came out of the building.Dende went up to the couple."Congratulations." He said simply."Your honeymoon room is ready."

"Finally." Pan said as Trunks picked her up.Goten and several of the other Z men flew around him and after they were done.A big sign that said 'Just married' with several cans on his jacket.

"Let's go." Trunks flew up with his bride in his arms.

"BYE!!!DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!!!" Videl yelled out.

"DON'T TAKE TOO LONG!!!" Bulma added.

"Where are they going?" Rosemary asked.

Goten replied, "The Room of Spirit and Time.They'll be back tomorrow."

Rosemary stared at the couple flying off."So, it will be a year?"

"Yeah." Krillian said, "Let's go and get back to training."

The end.

Hey!Torakak here again!It's back to training for us.Things are getting tense as the training are going into overtime.Rosemary and Earl are going to be training with us and I will be trying to teach the gang some of my own special techniques.Also, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan will be regaining something that would make them more powerful but it will be hard to live with.The pressure is on.I hope they can take it.

Next on Dragon Balls GN Episode Five:The Pain of Power.


	8. The Pain of Power

All characters except for Earl, Dinre, and Rosemary belong to Akira Toriyama. The rest belong to me.  
  
Dragon Balls GN Episode Five: The Pain of Power  
By Maria Cline  
  
The salty breeze flew through Rosemary's hair as she stood on the beach. She was wearing a simple swimming one-piece suit with sandals. She cupped her hands to the side and focused every ounce of her power. "KKKKKKKAAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAMMMEEEEE HA!!!" She screamed as she lashed out a massive blue ray.   
  
She sighed as she wiped her brow. Marron came out of the house and went to the girl. "Hey, Rosemary. Training?" She asked as she glanced at the ocean.  
  
"Yeah. I thought I better worked on my Kamehame blast. I thought I could blast all I want over the ocean since there's no ships in the way."  
  
"You blasted over the ocean?" Marron asked as she stepped away from the beach.  
  
Rosemary nodded. There was a massive roar in the distance. The two women looked over the sea and a huge wave came at them. "AAAAAHHHH!!!" They screamed as they held each other.   
  
The wave washed over them and the two women stood there drenched. Marron coughed as she picked the seaweed out of her blond hair. "Rosemary. *cough* Didn't Dad ever tell you about firing Ki blasts over the sea?"  
  
"Not really." Rosemary replied as she reached into her backpack and got out several towels. She looked at the small house and gulped. It was completely drenched. "Oh, damn it."  
  
*****  
  
Earl cringed as he stood on top of the high pole on one foot. He had been on it for several hours to practice his balance. His head spun as he lifted his foot.  
  
King Kai watched the boy. Ever since the wedding, Earl had been training even harder than before. Earl had been running all over the tiny planet and doing all sorts of exercises at a very hard rate. He had also been trying to learn the Kaioken attack like Goku and Tien did but King Kai refused. The Kaioken attack was too dangerous for a normal human to try. The only ones in the universe who could do such an attack weren't human. "Earl! Come down here!" He bellowed.   
  
He began to jump and land on the ground on the same foot he was staying on. "Yes, King Kai?"  
  
"Who's the girl?" King Kai asked as he grinned.  
  
"Huh?" Earl fell over. "Is that some sort of joke?"  
  
"No. I'm quite serious." King Kai answered, "I am aware of what goes on around here. Who is she?"  
  
Earl turned red. King Kai is aware of all things on Earth and in the Northern Galaxy. "Bra, Vegita's little princess. I'm not strong enough for her. Maybe, it's just some crush. I mean, I saw her at Trunks' wedding and I must've gotten influenced somehow."  
  
"Ohhh... I see... hmmm... I don't know much about love. Fighting and comedy are my specialties. But I do know this, in less than two years, a monster will come and even I don't know if you will live. Take advantage of every minute you have. Go down to Earth and train there for a while."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Sure! Torakak and the group are getting ready for some interesting training and it will do you good."  
  
"I'm there!" Earl started running down the Snake Way.  
  
*****  
  
Rosemary was cleaning up the mess that she accidentally made with her Kamehame caused tidal wave. "Stupid stupid." she whispered to herself.  
  
"Don't feel too bad about it. Dad used to do that sort of wave all the time." Marron said as she sat there watching. "You are improving."  
  
"I guess." Rosemary said as she wiped her brow and glanced at the watch. "Oh man, I gotta go and meet up with Master Krillian. Later!" She flew off.  
  
Her flying had grown easier in the past few months. When she first started, she was slow and somewhat clumsy. She was scared to fly more than a few feet above the ground for fear of falling. But, every day, the flying grew easier until she could do it with ease. She could see her mentor standing there waiting with his wife. "What took ya?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry, Master Krillian, I accidentally made this tidal wave..."  
  
"I know about the wave."  
  
"Sorry." Rosemary bowed her head down and her cheeks burned.  
  
Krillian laughed. "That's okay. Kamehame blasts are destructive. Let's get started okay?"  
  
"Sure. Are you going to teach me how to power up?"  
  
"That's right. Now watch me." Krillian clenched his fists and a bright glow over came him. "This is powering up."  
  
Rosemary's jaw dropped as she watched Krillian's Ki getting higher and higher. "Oh man."  
  
Krillian took a deep breath and the glow stopped. His Ki dropped until it was normal again. "That's powering up. Stand like this and power up."  
  
Rosemary stood like her mentor and closed her eyes. "How?"  
  
"Just imagine yourself getting stronger. Get mad. Want to fight."  
  
Rosemary could picture in her mind herself training with posters of Mr. Satan and the Great Saiyanman II around her for inspiration. Even after all these months, the feeling of betrayal still sits in her stomach. Whenever, she hears about some 'good deed' Hercule did she just wanted to punch out the television. In fact, she had to pay for three of them. Rage grew in her as well as fear. Sweat started to bead on her forehead.   
  
"Harder!" Krillian urged. Her Ki was rising but very slowly.  
  
"I CAN'T!!!" Rosemary screamed as she opened her eyes. She breathed hard as she wiped sweat-covered hands.  
  
"Maybe, you should stand in a different position." Krillian offered.  
  
Rosemary raised her hands in the air. "Okay."  
  
"Now, try powering up again."  
  
Rosemary began to focus. It was an exercise that she read about from her family scrolls. She didn't know who thought it up or why but it makes her feel calm. Energy started to flow in her fingertips as usual. "Ah!" She screamed as she soaked in the power. It was so strange as she feels rage again. Anger at Hercule Satan for being deceptive and weak and anger at herself for being the same.  
  
Krillian's jaw dropped. Her Ki had shot up rapidly. "Whoa!"   
  
*****  
  
Torakak was waiting in the lab with Chi Chi when he looked up. "Did you feel that?" he asked as he got up. "That can't be hers."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I gotta go and see this!" Torakak teleported out leaving a confused human behind.  
  
*****  
  
Majunor was meditating in the wilderness as usual. He felt at ease being in the silent wilderness. He had done that allot. A giant Ki suddenly erupted and he opened his eyes. He looked over and his eyes bulged. "Who the hell is that?!"  
  
*****  
  
Vegita was in the Gravity Room as usual when he stopped. "That girl..." He muttered as he continued. He could not be distracted from his training.  
  
*****  
  
Rosemary's training outfit began to tore at the seams as her muscles expanded. Her petite frame bulked up and her hair grew white. "AAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"Rosemary! Drop it now!" Krillian screamed as Rosemary aura glowed bright white.  
  
"NO!!!" She rushed at him in rage.   
  
18 ran in front of Krillian and Rosemary punched her into Krillian and they soared out several feet before landing into the hard ground. Torakak appeared and Rosemary collapsed.  
  
"What happened here?" Torakak asked as he helped Krillian and his wife up.  
  
"I don't know." Krillian answered, "Her Ki just exploded. Like when you and Tien did that Kaioken attack."  
  
"Rosemary?" Marron said as she landed next to the girl. "I felt her power explode like that."   
  
The Blue Elf moaned and looked up. "Help...me."  
  
"How is she?" Torakak asked as he formed a blanket in mid air to cover her body. Rosemary's clothes were torn in too many places.  
  
"Every muscle in her body looks strained. She needs a healer fast."  
  
"I'll take her." Torakak put the blanket over her body and gently touch the girl and vanished.  
  
*****  
  
Earl reached the Lookout where he could hear the beats of training. He landed and saw several people fighting. "Earl!" Yamcha greeted as he went up to him.  
  
"Dad!" Earl said as he smiled. "How's it going?"  
  
"Okay. I was just hanging around when King Kai told me that you're coming back here." He grinned cockily, "He also told me that you have a crush."  
  
Earl's cheeks turned bright red. "Dad..."  
  
"He didn't tell me who. Who's the girl?"  
  
"I... can't say." Earl said as he looked down. "How, Dinre?"  
  
"Better. She had been sleeping in your room and other stuff. She's been training herself so she could be with Majunor."  
  
"Oh man. Dinre got a crush on that kid? Why? Sometimes, he acts like he's god." Earl looked over at Dende who was standing nearby and said, "No offence, Dende."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"Which one has the crush?" Earl asked his father.  
  
"Both. Incredible."  
  
"Great. Anyway, I'm going to train here for a while. Where are the others?"  
  
"I don't know." Yamcha answered as Tien and Choutsu came out of the Room of Spirit and Time. The two had been training constantly in the room except when Trunks and Pan got married and used the room for their honeymoon.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Tien said as he went up to the two. "If you're looking for Go- Torakak. He's helping the Saiyans and Namekians get stronger."  
  
"The Namekians? I thought they can't fight." Earl said.  
  
"Not really. The kids have potential but we don't know which ones are healers or warriors. Elder Muuri won't be able to know for a while."  
  
"Perfect." Yamcha muttered. "What about the Saiyans?"  
  
"I don't know. Goten said it will be a surprise."  
  
Torakak appeared with Rosemary in his arms. "Dende!" He screamed as the Guardian flew forward and did his usual healing.  
  
"What happened to her?" Earl asked as he looked at the girl.  
  
Rosemary opened her eyes and asked, "Is this the Next Dimension?"  
  
"No, you're still in this world." Yamcha answered as he glanced at her. She was cute and looked the same age as Earl. **Is she the girl King Kai was talking about?**  
  
"Good." Rosemary tried to get up but ended up just lying back down. "I feel so heavy."  
  
"I don't understand. Usually, whenever I heal someone, he or she would be back to normal if not better." Dende said as he looked at his hands.  
  
Earl knelt down and helped her up before noticing her torn up outfit under the blanket. "What happened to your clothes?"  
  
"My..." Rosemary glanced down to see that her outfit had been ripped in more places than what they are meant to be. In fact, if there were any more rips there would be nothing yet. "Eeek! My clothes!" She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. "My head."  
  
"I think you wore yourself out mentally." Krillian said as he, 18, and Marron appeared next to them. "What did you do? Your power level jumped over ten times normal."  
  
"Yeah." Majunor said as he stood next to a pillar.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Rosemary asked startled.  
  
"Good question." Majunor said as he smirked in a familiar way. "That's one massive power up."  
  
"I don't know. I don't know. I was just powering up like Master Krillian told me... and wham! I freaked out. Did I hurt you?"  
  
"You gave me a black eye." 18 said as the group looked at her face and noticed the black mark on her left eye.  
  
"Ouch. Let me help you with that." Dende went to the android as Rosemary stared out.  
  
"What's going on?" Uubu asked as he came up.   
  
"I think Rosemary... Rosemary, can you show us what you did?" Torakak asked.  
  
"I... can't. I don't want to go through that again." Rosemary hugged the blanket closer to herself. **I just knocked 18 and Master Krillian in one punch. Wow.** "Can I get some clothes, please?"  
  
"No problem." Torakak focused and created an outfit identical to the one she was wearing and formed it on her body. "Krillian, what did Rosemary do?"  
  
"She rose her hands in the air to try to power up." Krillian said as he mimicked the move. "Kinda like you making the Spirit Bomb."  
  
"I thought so." Torakak said as he glanced at Rosemary again. "Rosemary, I think you just did a cross between a Spirit Bomb and a Kaioken."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tien yelled out shock. "But, how can she do that sort of move _by accident_?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Rosemary screamed, "I was just trying to get stronger, not blow myself up!"  
  
"But you did it. You accidentally invented a power up that involves collecting energies from the entire planet and absorbing it into yourself." Torakak started to pace excitedly. He had never thought of using a Spirit Bomb like that. "If you work on that move, you can be as powerful as a Super Saiyan or maybe even a Super Saiyan II or even Super Saiyan III!"  
  
"Work on that?" Rosemary repeated, "You're kidding me right? I nearly _died_ doing that move! No way! I don't want to die! Forget it!" She crossed her arms and nodded.  
  
"There's the Dragon Balls the Namekians have." Yamcha reminded, "Even if you die the first time, you can just train in the Next Dimension until we can bring you back."  
  
"No! I don't want to die! You guys might be comfortable with death but I'm not!" Rosemary started to sob. "I just want to die once when I'm old and ready. Please, don't make me do that move again!"  
  
There was silence as she sobbed again. "I'm sorry." Krillian said as he reached up and touched her shoulder. "We were so used to dying and coming back that I guess we forget that death is still death."  
  
"You don't have to do that move." Torakak said with a somber voice, "I understand how painful it is for you but you must understand that in battle, you must be willing to do that move. If you train and get stronger, you might be able to handle that move. I did with the Kaioken. Oh man, the first time I used it in battle was so painful. You remembered that, Krillian?"  
  
"How can I forget it? You ended up in a body cast after that!"  
  
"I know. It was one of the most horrible experiences in my life. Being stuck in that thing in the hospital all that time." Torakak shuttered.  
  
"What about that time in Hell?" Dende asked.  
  
Torakak tilted his head and shook. "No. In Hell, I could fight. In the hospital, I couldn't."  
  
Rosemary decided not to say anything more about the hospital. "I don't want to do it. Sorry. I'll try to do it in the battle but I don't know if I can."  
  
"When Earth is in danger, you might have no choice." There was silence again. Finally, Torakak broke the silence once more. "Say, why do you guys come over to the Capsule Corps? I managed to convince Gohan and the other Saiyans to get a power up."  
  
"Another power up?" Tien asked. "How? Are they going to get Mystic power ups?"  
  
"Nah. Just follow me. Rosemary, need help getting there?"  
  
Rosemary tried to focus her Ki but couldn't. "Yeah."  
  
"Let me." Mr. Popo said as he got out his magic carpet and helped the girl on it.   
  
Rosemary glanced at the carpet and asked, "Can't you fly?"  
  
"I prefer my flying carpet." Mr. Popo said as he sat on it.  
  
"Follow me." Torakak said as he jumped up and flew down.   
  
The group followed with all of them wondering, **What are they going to do?**  
  
*****  
  
The group landed at the place as usual. Torakak gestured. "This way."  
  
They entered the compound and passed the various Namekians. They were all sitting and humming. "Ummm... what are they doing?" Earl asked pointing to the group.  
  
"They're powering up the Dragon Balls." Torakak replied looking at them.   
  
"Why aren't you helping out, I thought you're connected to these Dragon Balls?" Krillian asked his long time friend.  
  
"I'm not allowed to adjust the Dragon Balls directly. Hard to explain. Come on!"  
  
They went into the building and into the labs. There, they saw Chi Chi, Bulma, Videl, and Vegita sitting there.  
  
"Tora! Where have you been?!" Chi Chi screamed. "You just popped out."  
  
Vegita glanced at Rosemary who was standing there shaky. "So, you had powered up that Ki like that. Not bad."  
  
"Thanks. I don't want to do that again." Rosemary muttered.  
  
Vegita unclenched his hand to reveal another bot. "That bot of yours did it again."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"How did it go?" Torakak asked Bulma.  
  
"The process was a complete success." Bulma opened the door.   
  
Pan and Bra came out first looking completely normal. "And now, the new and improved... Great Saiyan Men!" Pan and Bra chorused together as they posed on both sides of the door. One by one Goten, Gohan, and Trunks came out. They were slightly shaky but fine. Vegita's face beamed with pride.   
  
"I feel weird." Goten complained.  
  
"You look normal to me." Yamcha reasoned as he glanced at the gang again.  
  
"This is normal?" Trunks said as he turned around to show a long purple monkey tail out of his pants.  
  
Everyone fell over including Vegita. "Trunks! You have a purple tail! Damn it! It's bad enough that your hair is that human color but your tail?!"  
  
"I think it's cute." Bulma said as she admired it. "It matches your hair."  
  
"What about me?" Goten asked as he lifted his tail for everyone else to see. "You think Paris will mind it?"  
  
"Maybe." Rosemary said as she looked at the tail.  
  
"What do you think, Hon?" Gohan asked as he went to his wife. "Not bad, eh?"  
  
Videl reached over and petted it. "I guess. Just don't transform in the house. I don't want to explain how a giant monster monkey destroyed a mansion."  
  
Gohan smiled and glanced at it again. It felt odd having something as odd as a monkey tail after such a long time. He could remember back when he was a little boy having the tail very often. However after it was chopped off, it didn't return. After a while, it didn't matter. In fact, he was glad to be rid of it when he grew older. After all when he started going to High School, he couldn't imagine himself being able to explain why did he have a tail.   
  
Goten looked at his tail. He had heard about the power that the tail possesses and how deadly it could be. Before, he never really wanted one since he could go Super Saiyan and that was safer than transforming into a were-monkey. Now, he has the potential to go Super Saiyan IV.   
  
Earl glanced at Bra's back and she turned. Earl noticed the glare from Bra's father and grinned. "Sorry. I was wondering why Bra didn't regain her tail?"  
  
"I don't want one." Bra said, "It might be easier for the men to hide their tails but my outfits are originals and I don't want to alter each one. Besides, my power suit's not built for that sort of thing." She glanced at Trunks tail and giggled. "But, I might've liked it. I would look nice with a blue tail."  
  
"Why must my offspring have such odd fur? Black hair, brown tails, that's Saiyan. Not tootiee fruity." Vegita grumbled under his breath.  
  
Torakak, the only one who heard Vegita's rant snickered. He noticed everyone else looking at him oddly. "*Ahem* Anyway, why don't we start the Oozaru training?"  
  
"You mean the Were-monkey State?" Earl asked as he gulped, "Ummm... but isn't that the state in which the Saiyan lose all of his inhibitions and go out on rampages?"  
  
"Only those who are untrained would do that." Vegita said coldly, "Goten, Trunks, and Gohan are capable of more self control since they are part human. Also, we're going to a place where it's deserted and we'll be able to just destroy the moon if something happens. Trust me, there's little danger."  
  
"Do you think we should start off in the Great Barren Desert. I heard the only person living there is Pilaf. It might be interesting if one of you were to 'accidentally' squash the palace and that wanna-be ruler." Bulma suggested.  
  
"No!" Rosemary and Torakak screamed at once.   
  
The group looked at the two baffled. Rosemary covered her mouth and recovered. "I mean, this Pilaf doesn't sound like a threat. Why would you want to hurt the little guy?"  
  
"He turned Grandpa into a kid!" Pan yelled out, "He helped caused the entire mess with the Evil Dragons!"  
  
"No he didn't." Torakak said as he went next to Rosemary and put a hand on her shoulder. "Pilaf's mistake might have helped saved the world. After all, Goku, you, and Trunks did defeat Bebie since you were off in space."  
  
Rosemary sighed in relief at the reasoning.   
  
"Maybe, we should wait a little while till we work on our transformations." Gohan suggested, "It'll take a while for us to get used to these tails."   
  
"Yeah." Goten said as he jumped in the air and tried to do a spinning kick. Unfortunately, the newly grown appendage slapped itself on his back and Goten fell over.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Trunks laughed as Goten glared and reached up for his tail and yanked him down. "Ouch!" He yelped as he kicked Goten in the head. "Hey!"  
  
"At least my tail's not purple." Goten said as he got up.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Goten!" Chi-Chi growled as she grabbed Goten by the ear.  
  
"Yeouch!"  
  
"Boys! No fighting in the lab!" Bulma ordered as she walked in the middle of the two. The two men stopped and glanced down.  
  
"Sorry, Mom." Trunks muttered.  
  
Krillian went to Bulma and asked, "Hey, can you check Rosemary? She went through a very powerful power up move and now she's exhausted despite the senzu bean."  
  
"Really?" Goten asked as he looked at the young blue elf. "That was you I sensed?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine now." Rosemary said as stood up straight.  
  
"You couldn't fly on your own." Torakak pointed out.   
  
"Let me look." Bulma said as she took Rosemary's hand and led her to a separate lab.  
  
"Is she okay? What did she do?" Goten asked.  
  
"A cross between a Spirit Bomb and a Kaioken." Krillian answered.  
  
"No way!" Goten, Bra, and Pan exclaimed at once.  
  
"A... Spirit Bomb Kaioken? How did she do that?" Gohan asked bewildered.  
  
"I don't know." Krillian said, "I think she have some kind of sensitivity around her. From her training with me, I noticed that she have a kind of a heightened sense about Ki. She even found a rock I tossed into the jungle just by sensing it out."  
  
"So, she can like talk to non-talking animals and love nature?" Goten asked.  
  
"No. She's not a wilderness type but she just... have a very high Ki sensitivity."  
  
"Cool." Goten admired.   
  
Bulma and Rosemary came back. "She's fine." Bulma said calmly, "I think that Rosemary was overwhelmed mentally by this Kaioken move."  
  
"It's not a Kaioken." Torakak said, "It's more powerful and intense."  
  
"So, it's like a Spirit Kaioken attack?" Rosemary asked.  
  
"Yeah! You can call it the Spirit Kaioken attack." Krillian said as he smiled, "I'm proud of you. You invented your own attack."  
  
"But, I can't use it." Rosemary moaned.  
  
"Why don't we just skip the topic right now?" Torakak suggested, "Why don't we go back to the Lookout for some training?"  
  
*****  
  
Torakak stood in front of the group of fighters. "Okay, now I'm going to try to teach all of you some of my techniques. First off, Instant Transmission. I had Kurin waiting at his tower way below us so we can target his Ki. Teleporting isn't as hard as most of us like to believe."  
  
"Then how come we could never figure it out?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because... I couldn't figure out a way to show it to you properly." Torakak said as he gestured. "But, I think I figured it out completely. Instant Transmission is a transformation type of Ki move. You must become light."  
  
"I know. But none of us can figure out how." Vegita complained.  
  
"Let me show you." Torakak said as he put his fingers on his forehead. "First, you focus your Ki on a person's Ki. You have to be able to feel them. Feel out for Kurin."  
  
Everyone except for Rosemary, who was still worn out from the Spirit Kaioken, reached out for Kurin's Ki.  
  
"Now, try to get there without moving. Turn into light." Torakak said as he used his own Ki to transform.  
  
Earl focused on Kurin as he recalled his Shapeshifting exercises. It wasn't different from what Torakak said. **I am light. I am there.** Earl said as he felt his Ki expanding over his body and then he vanished in a poof of smoke.  
  
"Earl?!" Rosemary squeaked as Earl returned.  
  
"Earl, this is no time for jokes." Bra said as she rubbed her temples.  
  
"I think I was there." Earl muttered as he brushed himself off.  
  
"Earl, go to King Kai's by teleporting." Torakak ordered.  
  
"Can I do that?"   
  
"Sure! I used to teleport there all the time. It's pretty hard but you know King Kai's Ki better than Kurin's."  
  
"Sure." Earl said as he vanished in a poof of smoke. A split second later, Earl returned with a giant mallet that has the King Kai symbol on it. "Ta da!"  
  
"You did it!" Yamcha crowed as he embraced his son. "YOU LEARNED HOW TO TELEPORT!!!"  
  
"Woo hoo!" Earl screamed as he tossed the mallet in the air and accidentally sends it over the Lookout's edge.   
  
"Damn it!" Majunor growled as he flew after the mallet and returned it. "Oh, that's bright. Let's send a heavy mallet over the Lookout and smash it on some poor innocent person." Majunor said as he dropped the mallet on the ground.  
  
"How?" Pan asked amazed. She and every one else had been trying to do the Instant Transmission for years and Earl, who's the same age as she, managed to do it on the first try.  
  
"Simple, Earl Grey is a shape shifter." Majunor said, "Teleporting is transforming yourself into light and forcing yourself to that Ki. The hardest part was the transformation itself. Since Earl could transform out of his human form, it was just a matter of transforming into light for that millisecond."  
  
Everyone glanced at the boy and Torakak said, "Wow, I was about to say that."  
  
"So, this human boy could teleport because he could shape shift?" Vegita asked.  
  
"His name is Earl." Bra retorted much to Earl's pleasure.  
  
"Whatever."   
  
"I'll be right back." Earl said as he picked up the mallet and vanished. He returned a few seconds later. "I'm going to practice my teleportation trick for a while." He said, "Dad, is it okay if I take you home?"  
  
"Sure. I want you to show your mother and sister what you can do."  
  
"Okay, bye." Earl took Yamcha's hand, glanced at Bra, and vanished.  
  
"He's going to have a lot of fun with that move." Torakak said as he grinned. "Rosemary, maybe I can teach..." He looked down to see Rosemary on the ground asleep.   
  
Goten reached out and gently shook the girl. "Rosemary?"  
  
"Not now, Daddy. I'll get those Dragon Balls, later." Rosemary muttered as she turned over.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just a bunch of nonsense." Torakak said as he picked up the girl. "I'm taking her inside."  
  
Majunor nodded as he sat down to meditate. Gohan glanced down at the boy. **This is crazy! This kid can't know that much about Ki. He knows too much.**  
  
"Come on you stupid tail!" Goten yelled distracting his brother. Gohan turned around to see Goten grabbing his tail and forcing it to go around his waist. "How does Vegita do it?"  
  
"It takes practice." Vegita said as he unrolls his tail from around his waist. "Focus on your tail. Don't think of it as a troublesome body part." He took out a few tiny barbells and put them on the ground. "Grab these with your tails."  
  
"Oh boy." Trunks muttered as he went to the weight and tried to manipulate it to pick up the small object.  
  
*****  
  
Several days passed as the Z warriors worked on their new skills. Rosemary kept on working on her Ki power but resisting to do the Spirit Kaioken move. Earl kept on popping up and down, showing off the teleporting move. While, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks kept on learning how to work their tails.  
  
"And a one and a two." Goten said as he lifts the tiny barbell up with his tail. It moved up and down as Goten did some katas.  
  
"Hey, Goten, wanna tail wrestle?" Trunks said as he put his tiny barbell down.  
  
"You're on." The two latched tails and began to see if one could overcome the other's tail.  
  
Gohan was fighting with Majunor with great speed and skill. He had more experience with having a tail than his brother and his friend from the time he was a little boy. Majunor was the only sparing partner Gohan knew (besides Piccolo) who would keep on pointing out errors and grabbing the tail.  
  
Every day, Gohan have this feeling in the back of his brain that something was different about him. Yet, he couldn't quite ask Majunor.  
  
Majunor took a deep breath as he felt the bruise on his arm. "You okay?" Gohan asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little winded."  
  
"I gotta do some reading and grading." Gohan said as he got out his briefcase, "You can rest if you like."  
  
"Sure." Majunor sat down and crossed his legs in a meditating style.  
  
"Weird kid." Gohan commented as usual as he sat on a bench and started grading. Ever since Torakak came, Gohan had taken a leave of absence from his job to train. His supervisors agreed as long as Gohan work on grading the students' homework and doing some scholarly studying. At super speed, Gohan worked on the papers until they were stacked in nice neat piles; good, passing, and fail.  
  
After delivering the papers to his professors, Gohan returned to the lookout to see Majunor still sitting there. He watched as Majunor put his hands together with his index fingers pointing like Piccolo usually did.  
  
Gohan sighed as he remembered his old mentor. He knew that there is an after life but Piccolo was forced to be in Hell. There's a chance that the Namekians can bring his mentor back. However, it's just a question of if Piccolo really wanted to come back.  
  
"Hey, Gohan." Krillian said as he interrupted Gohan's thoughts. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just thinking about Piccolo." Gohan admitted, "Maybe, I can convince the Namekians to revive Piccolo with the Namekian Dragon Balls."  
  
"That's a thought. Piccolo would be a great help to us. Oh boy, I remember back when I first fought against him. Piccolo thought up this weird alias so none of us would recognize him as Diamo Piccolo's son."  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Ummm... er... It's... Ma! Ma Junior."  
  
"Ma Junior?"  
  
"Yeah, weird isn't it. I guess it made sense since Namekians can be mothers but I don't know."  
  
"Ma Junior?" Gohan repeated as the gears in his head started to spin.   
  
Majunor was one of the most serious kids in the universe. He repressed his emotions as well as his Ki. Majunor had a strange fondness for Gohan and seem more at ease with Torakak and the other Namekians than some of Majunor's fellow humans. Piccolo died nine years ago and Majunor was only eight.   
  
"Majunor!" Gohan exclaimed as he shot up into the air.  
  
Krillian muttered, "Ma Junior? Majunor... Wah! No way!" He flew up after Gohan.  
  
Gohan and Krillian went up to the still meditating boy. "Uh... Piccolo?" Gohan asked not sure what else to say.  
  
"Yeah?" Majunor said as he looked up. "You finally figured it out didn't you?" he smirked in a very familiar way.  
  
In their vast lifetimes, Gohan and Krillian had seen many strange things. Super powerful telepathic aliens, demons, the Next Dimension, Goku a Namekian, but now Piccolo, the wisest of the Z fighters, the former God and Devil combined, a mentor to many, is now a little eight-year-old boy. The two reacted in a normal way. They fainted.  
  
"Dad!" Pan yelled out as she went to her father's side. "What happened?"  
  
"Your father finally figured out that I'm Piccolo in a past life." Majunor replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"That's it? How shocking is that? I mean... what did you say?" Pan said as she looked at the boy again. "You're what?!"  
  
"Piccolo?" Gohan muttered as he got up and stare at the young boy.  
  
Majunor took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan screamed as he picked up Majunor and hugged him fiercely. "I missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was embarrassed. I missed you too though." Majunor admitted as he patted Gohan lightly.  
  
"What's going on?" Uubu asked as he, Goten, and Trunks went to the commotion.  
  
Krillian stammered out, "Ma-Majunor is Piccolo reincarnated!"  
  
"Really?" Uubu asked as Gohan let Majunor go. "I thought you felt familiar. You remembered sooner than I did."  
  
"Yeah, well... my brain is very stubborn. Besides, I wanted to remember."   
  
"Woah, that kid is Piccolo?!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"No way!" Rosemary yelled out as she and the rest of the fighters were gathering at the spot. "Okay, so now, Goku is now Torakak, a powerful green alien warrior, and Piccolo is now a super powerful kid named Majunor."  
  
"Pretty much." Majunor said calmly.  
  
"My head." Rosemary said as she rubbed her temples.  
  
"I'm glad you finally admitted." Dende said happily as he and Mr. Popo came up. "I thought you might be back."  
  
"How?" Gohan asked as he put his former mentor down. He wiped his tear filled eyes. First his father returned and now Piccolo is back.   
  
"Your father convinced King Emma to reincarnate me." Majunor replied, "Don't ask me how."  
  
"Dad did that?" Gohan asked as Torakak came up.  
  
"I felt kinda guilty because Piccolo was willing to get himself in Hell for me. I can't stand the thought of him being there with monsters." Torakak explained, "I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner but Majunor made me promise not to tell."  
  
"That's okay."   
  
"So, Majunor is really Piccolo reincarnated." Vegita said, "I thought that the boy acted a little too mature."  
  
Suddenly, in a poof of smoke, Earl appeared and noticed the entire group standing there. "What did I miss?" At that moment, everyone face faulted.  
  
*****  
  
"I wish you would stop doing that." Rosemary said as she flew at Earl at super speed. She and Earl were sparing partners since their power levels were almost the same. Earl kept on either transforming into a some creature or teleporting them to who knows where.   
  
"Just practicing." Earl said as he smiled at her. "The world is counting on us."  
  
"There are other fighters." Rosemary said as she took a deep breath. Torakak and Master Krillian had given her some special weighed clothes. Right now, her outfit weighs 500 lbs. It wasn't as heavy as Goten's who weighted about a ton or more but it was troublesome. Earl's was the same way only that it weighed 600 lbs.  
  
"What do you think about the Saiyans turning into giant monsters?" Earl asked.  
  
"I'm nervous but interested. I never saw a giant monster monkey up close before."  
  
"Neither have I. But, my parents told me about the times Tora- Goku transformed and kept on destroying buildings." Earl said as he nodded. "I never thought I would ever see one. Let's keep on going. We're getting behind." Earl said as he lunged at Rosemary. Rosemary got out her swords and the two battled again.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Yamcha asked worried as he and Lunch watched Bulma attach the finally components for the special force field to contain the area. "Don't you remember all the times Goku went bananas transforming like that?"  
  
"Yes, I do. But, if we have three more Super Saiyans at level four on our side, we'll be unstoppable." Bulma said as she wiped her brow. "Don't worry, my bruta wave sunglasses will protect the Saiyans."  
  
"Lunch, you better go back to the house before the testing starts." Yamcha said gently, "I don't want you to get killed by a giant monster monkey."  
  
"I'll be fine. I haven't seen a giant monster monkey since... the 21st tournament."  
  
"The tournament... it's been forever since I entered one of those."  
  
Bulma smiled at her old friend. True, they're both married to two different people but they were still friends. "You can enter this time. I heard that they will be dividing it into several more sections."  
  
"I can't. I will be humiliated." Yamcha said, "Besides, Earl and Dinre are entering."  
  
"Dinre?" Bulma repeated.  
  
"She may not look like it in her blue haired form but she's a tough fighter." Lunch said smiling. "Do you think that Majunor is coming too? Dinre had been wanting to fight for him."  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Bulma asked, "Majunor is Piccolo reincarnated."  
  
"WHAT?!" Yamcha and Lunch exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"I know. I don't know if Piccolo or Majunor would want to fight against kids. Goku might've been willing but Piccolo has more pride."  
  
Yamcha and Lunch stared at each other. "Hon, can you rub my shoulders?" Lunch asked, "I'm getting a bad headache."  
  
*****  
  
"I don't like it." Chi Chi said as she was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. "I know that Goten and Gohan must regain their tails so they could be stronger but I can't stand the thought of them going ape!" Chi Chi wailed as she cleaned the meat off of the giant dinosaur.  
  
"I know it sounds tough but it's their decision." Torakak said as pumped the water. "They might be able to go Super Saiyan IV."  
  
"I know." Chi Chi said as she stopped. "I honestly thought that they didn't have to fight any more nine years ago. I didn't want them or you to die again."  
  
"That's why we must be as strong as possible." Torakak comforted, "We can win."  
  
"What about after that?" Chi Chi asked as she stared up at her husband. "Remember back when the Saiyans came? I thought it would end after that. But then it was Freeza, and then Garlic Junior, and then the Androids, and then Cell, and just when things were getting quiet it was Buu and after a few nice years you turned into a kid and there was a whole shitload of villains!"   
  
"Whoa." Torakak muttered wide-eyed. **I had no idea we went through that much in that short period of time.**  
  
"I know." Chi Chi sobbed, "Sometimes, it feels like someone up there, who's higher than King Kai, is manipulating our lives for entertainment!"  
  
"That's not true." Torakak comforted, "We just have bad luck. Things will work out. I promise."  
  
"I hope so. Because if anything happen to my boys, I don't know what I will do."  
  
*****  
  
It was late at night as the group gathered in the great desert to watch something that is both deadly and beneficiary. The Saiyan Oozaru transformation. The entire Z warrior gang gathered on a cliff. Goten, Trunks, Vegita, and Gohan were all wearing special all size fits all Saiyan armor for privacy sakes.  
  
Bulma explained, "I had this area sealed off by a powerful force field and I contacted the government and told them that I'm doing a somewhat dangerous experiment."  
  
"Good." Vegita said as he glanced up at the full moon. Tonight is the night that they get to show off one of their most destructive powers.  
  
Torakak and the other non-Saiyan warriors began to power up. "Okay, now we all know how out of control Oozarus can be." Torakak said as Goten, Trunks, and Gohan were standing there with their own glasses, "But, you might be able to control it since you're all half-human. Who wants to go first?"  
  
"Allow me." Vegita said as he took his glasses off and stared up at the moon. His body pulsed as his eyes turned into a deep shade of crimson red. Torakak immediately stood in front of Chi Chi protectively. He knew from personal experience how deadly the Oozaru transformation can be. He could still hear his bones breaking in the first battle with Vegita.  
  
Rosemary stepped back both in awe and fear. Her father constantly told her about a possible giant ape monster that comes out in a full moon. Yajarobie told her about the time he had defeated Vegita by slicing off his tail. In the back of her mind, she never did believe that giant ape monster monkeys exist. Until now. "Oh my God." She said as she looked up gawking. Vegita's Ki rose over ten fold.  
  
Everyone else was having the same reaction. Tien, Krillian, and Yamcha felt their hearts pounding. "He's huge." Earl said with his eyes bulged.  
  
"This is an Oozaru." Vegita growled gesturing to himself. "Please note that I am not going around on a rampage."  
  
"Please don't destroy my daddy's castle again." Rosemary prayed quietly.  
  
"I won't destroy any castles." Vegita said as he looked down at the girl. "I have very sharp hearing."  
  
"D'oh!"  
  
"Yes, the main way to gain control is focus and experience. In Oozaru form, we Saiyans tend to bend down to our most primal urges. Who's next?"  
  
"Ummm..." Gohan said as he glanced at both Trunks and Goten. "Paper rock scissors?"  
  
"Sure." Trunks said as the three went in a circle. Three rounds of paper rock scissors later, Goten gulped as he went into a clear part.   
  
"Good luck!" Rosemary yelled out as she got out her swords.  
  
Goten grinned at the girl and took off the sunglasses and stared right at the moon. Like Vegita, his body pulsed as fur shot out of his skin. The Z warriors watched in shock as Goten roared into the night sky. The second he fully transformed he lashed out at Vegita who was prepared.  
  
"Goten! Control yourself!" Torakak pleaded as the two monstrous titans tussled.  
  
Goten didn't answer. Instead he got out of Vegita's grip and reached out toward Rosemary. "EEEEKKKKKKK!!!" Rosemary screamed in a very high pitch. "HELP!!!"   
  
"Leave her alone!" Trunks ordered as he blasts a couple of Ki blasts at the ape.  
  
Goten slapped Trunks in mid air and the purple haired demi-Saiyan fell. Trunks got up. "Destroy the moon!" He yelled out as he looked up at the moon before realizing that his bruta-wave glasses were broken by Goten.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan screamed as Trunks undergo the same transformation.   
  
"Oh shit." Gohan said as he watched Trunks transformed into a giant purple monkey. Trunks roared as he attacked his father.   
  
"Let's destroy the moon." Krillian said worried, "The Earth probably can't handle the strain of three Oozarus fighting at once!"  
  
"Yes it can!" Vegita yelled out as he held his son back.   
  
"Trunks! Get a grip!" Pan begged.  
  
Gohan flew up and went Super Saiyan as he started to talk some sense into his brother. "Goten!" He screamed.  
  
Goten opened his massive mouth and let out a great beam of Ki right at Gohan. Gohan was blasted right into the sky and landed a good distance. Gohan flew back in Super Saiyan II when it happened. Gohan wanted to destroy the moon, so he prepared a Ki blast and aimed it.   
  
"Oh shit!" Torakak cursed as he and every other Z warrior were carrying those who can't fly at a good safe distance.  
  
Gohan transformed not into a giant Oozaru but a golden Super Saiyan Oozaru. Gohan lashed out at Vegita and Trunks since they were close by.   
  
Rosemary got out her sword and flew at the four fighting giant monkeys. **Maybe, I can cut off at least one of their tails.** She thought as she flew up to Goten, who was having his back turned.   
  
Goten looked back to see the young girl with the sword and swooped her up. Rosemary dropped her sword and screamed again, "HELP!!! GOTEN! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!!"  
  
Goten grinned as he moved his new 'toy' around and sniffed at her.   
  
"SOLAR FLAIR!!!" Tien yelled out as he flew in front of Goten's face.  
  
Goten stepped back and instinct lashed out at Tien with Rosemary still in his grip.  
  
"SON GOTEN!!!" Chi Chi screamed as she flew up at him on her nimbus. "IF YOU DON'T PUT THAT GIRL DOWN RIGHT NOW, I WON'T COOK YOUR DINNER FOR A MONTH!!!"  
  
Goten blinked and gently put Rosemary down. Rosemary was shaking like a leaf. "Are you okay?" Earl asked as he got out a senzu.  
  
Rosemary checked herself all over. "I-I think so." She muttered.  
  
"Good."   
  
Meanwhile, Torakak and Majunor flew to Gohan and Majunor said, "Gohan, this is Majunor, Piccolo, remember? You're smarter than this. Control it."  
  
"Dad, Trunks, please!" Pan said as she flew between the two.  
  
Gohan and Trunks backed down slowly.  
  
"Whew." Yamcha sighed in relief to see the four monsters in more control.  
  
"Can you understand me now?" Vegita asked the three.  
  
Gohan, Goten, and Trunks nodded at once.  
  
"Good, now we can start."  
  
*****  
  
Several hours passed as the Z warriors watched the transformed Saiyans training. It was basic fighting and control maneuvers but it was hard. After it was obvious that the Saiyans won't loose control again. The Z warriors relaxed. Majunor and Torakak meditate while Lunch and Chi Chi took a nap. Earl and Bra had an interesting conversation with Vegita listening on every word. The other Z warriors trained through the night. The moon set and the Saiyans returned to normal, everyone felt exhausted.  
  
"What a night." Goten said as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry."  
  
"I can't remember what I was doing until a couple of hours ago." Gohan said as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I was a giant purple monkey." Trunks pouted.   
  
"At least you're my giant purple monkey." Pan flirted as she tugged at his tail.  
  
"I wonder what color fur you'll have when you go Super Saiyan IV?" Goten wondered out loud. "Orange?"  
  
"Shut up."   
  
"G-goten?" Rosemary asked as she stepped forward. Goten glanced at her and noticed that her face was tired and that she was shaking everywhere. "Did you remember what you did to me?"  
  
"No. What did I do?"  
  
"You grabbed me and smelled me." Rosemary said as she stared at Goten's tail, "I don't know why."  
  
"Primal urges." Vegita reminded. "The brat probably took you as a play thing."  
  
"I did?" Goten asked confused. "Oh man, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I shouldn't have froze like that." Rosemary said as she thought, **Why didn't I defend myself? Why was I such a chicken? I can't let that happen to me. I can't.**  
  
"It's normal to be scared." Yamcha said as he went up, "I remember when Goku first transformed into that monster, I was scared out of my wits. Luckily, Puar and I managed to cut off that tail."  
  
"I remember that." Bulma said as she sighed. "So long ago. Heh, I didn't know what you were scared of more, touching me or the monster."  
  
Yamcha turned red as he looked down. Earl went up and glanced at his father. "Dad, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Yamcha said as he grinned.  
  
"Hey, I'm hungry." Goten whined as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks said.  
  
"I got the food ready at the Lookout." Chi Chi comforted.   
  
"Alright!" Goten picked up his mother and flew off. The entire gang followed the two to the lookout.  
  
  
Fin  
  
Hey! Torakak here! The Tournament is coming up and we're all excited about it. What sort of changes will happen at the tournament? Who's going to fight? Who's going to win? And... huh?! What's he doing here?! All this and more at the next episode of Dragon Balls GN Episode Six: The Tournament Begins!  



	9. The Tournament Begins

Dragon Balls GN, Episode Six: The Tournament Begins!  
By Maria Cline  
  
Several months passed as the warriors trained.   
  
##Risin' up, back on the street  
Took my time, took my chances##  
  
Rosemary was seen doing pushups with one arm with Choutsu sitting on her. Tien was fighting another him.   
  
##Went the distance  
Now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive##  
  
Goten, Gohan, and Torakak were doing a tri-battle with each other. They were doing it very lightly.  
  
##So many times, it happened to fast  
You trade your passion for glory##  
  
Trunks and Vegita were fighting in the gravity room at Super Saiyan mode.  
  
##Went the distance  
Now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive##  
  
Earl and Majunor fought as Uubu meditate in the corner.  
  
##Risin' up, back on the street  
Took my time, took my chances  
Went the distance  
Now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
  
Eye of the tiger##  
  
Dende turned of the radio. "What an odd song." He commented.  
  
*****  
  
It was the day of recognizing. The day in which the Z warriors decided to take part in as a test to themselves. The Satan Tournament grounds were teaming with activity as the Z warriors arrived.   
  
They arrived in a group that drew the attention of every person there. In front was the Son family: Gohan, Goten, Torakak carrying Chi Chi, Pan, and Videl. Along the side were the Briefs: Vegita carrying Bulma, Bra, and Trunks. Behind the Sons were Krillian's family, 18, Krillian and Marron. Behind Krillian's family was Yamcha's family: Yamcha carrying Lunch and Earl carrying Dinre. Flying right beside Yamcha's family was Tien, Choutsu, Majunor, and Rosemary.  
  
The group landed and Earl was excited. "I can't believe I finally get to battle in the Tournament." He said excited.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Pan asked, "You could've just fight in the previous tournaments."  
  
Earl looked over at his father. "Dad didn't allow me since the games were rigged."  
  
"I believe that a person should lose on his or her own. I hated the tournament before Mr. Satan decided to retire." Yamcha said.  
  
"I hope Hercule keeps his promise." Rosemary muttered.  
  
"I'm sure he will." Videl said, "Dad was pretty scared by you and your weapons."  
  
"I'm glad Mr. Satan's not going to be in it." Earl said, "I wanted to fight in this for years but Dad didn't want me to take part in this tournament until now."  
  
"Hey, Rosemary!" Krillian yelled out as he ran up to her. "I have something for you. I thought it would be better than your outfit."  
  
Rosemary glanced down at her outfit. It was the blue and gold outfit she first tried out in. "Okay." She took the box and went into the ladies room.  
  
"Oh, I gotta change into my outfit too." Earl said as he ran to the men's room.  
  
Krillian looked up at Videl and asked, "So, is your husband going to fight?"  
  
"Yeah. He had been training again ever since Goku left." Videl said as she sighed, "Sometimes, it's hard to figure out if Gohan loves to fight or not."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why am I even here?" Majunor muttered as he crossed his arms. "I had to fight in the _Kids_ Division."  
  
"It won't be that bad." Videl confided, "Besides, the winner of the Kids Division will get the option to fight the adult winners."  
  
A smirk came across the boy's face. "Well, okay."  
  
"Great!" Dinre screamed as she grabbed Majunor by the waist. "I can't wait to face you!"  
  
"Dinre, hon, you must be careful." Yamcha warned, "I want you to hold back unless I told you otherwise."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hey, Dad!" Earl yelled out as he ran out of the men's room. He was wearing the Tribal outfit Yamcha wore on his first Tournament.   
  
"Alright! It fits." Yamcha admired as he looked at it.  
  
"You look just like your father." Bulma admired as she recalled the times she and Yamcha had.   
  
"Thanks, Bulma."  
  
Goten looked down at his outfit. He was wearing the Son colors with his long sleeves. Trunks was wearing a black spandex outfit with the Capsule Corps symbol on it. Gohan was wearing his old purple gi that he used to wear when he was training as a teenager.   
  
"Hey!" Rosemary said as she ran up. She was wearing the outfit Krillian gave her. It was a tight blue swimsuit-like bodysuit with a symbol on the chest. Her forearms are covered with long blue fingerless gloves. Her legs were covered with an orange spandex cloth with long knee high white Saiyan boots.   
  
"Nice." Goten admired.  
  
"Thanks." Rosemary said as she turned red. Suddenly, two phones rang and both Goten and Rosemary picked up their cell phones.  
  
"Hello?" The two asked in unison.  
  
Rosemary walked a little and said, "Hello? Dad?! Oh, you're here? Where?" She looked up and closed her eyes, "Oh... uh huh. I'll do my best. Thanks. Love you too. Send my love to Mou and Shu. Bye!"  
  
Goten meanwhile was talking as well, "Yeah? Paris?! Oh, you're here? Where?" He looked up and closed his eyes, "Oh... uh huh. I'll do my best. Thanks. Love you too. Send my love to Mark and Shanna. Bye!"  
  
The two hung up and the group stared at them. "What?" Rosemary and Goten asked at the same time.  
  
"If I haven't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it." Gohan commented.  
  
"I saw it and I still can't believe it." Videl said.  
  
"Saw what?" Goten asked Rosemary.  
  
"Who knows. I gotta go and see my father before the preliminaries."  
  
"Why don't I join you?" Krillian suggested, "I wanted to meet your father."  
  
"Me too." Marron added, "I heard he's an odd man."  
  
"Nah. He's one of those solitary types." Rosemary grinned and ran off.  
  
"Weird." Goten muttered, "Oh well... gotta go and see my girlfriend."  
  
"The preliminaries will start in an hour." Bulma announced, "You and Rosemary better hurry."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I'll go and get her." Puar offered as he flew off.  
  
*****  
  
Rosemary flew fast over the crowds. Her training enabled her to fly faster than the normal eye. It was handy when trying to find people. **Dad!** She called out telepathically.  
  
Her sharp eyes picked up a trio. They weren't hard to miss. The woman had long gray hair with a giant sign that said, 'Go Rosemary'. A short dog was standing beside her was wearing a T-shirt that read 'Princess win!' and the short man was holding a sign that said, 'you rule'.  
  
"Oh, Dad." Rosemary moaned as she landed startling the group.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that?" Shou said amazed.  
  
"Practice. I learned allot over the past months." Rosemary replied, "I gotta know, why are you here? My friends are here and if they see you..."  
  
"Don't worry, Princess. Only four people actually know what we look like that could be and that was fifty years ago." Pilaf said.  
  
"What about Piccolo?" Rosemary asked as she recalled the reincarnated boy.   
  
"He's dead." Mai said, "Do not worry, my lady, we won't be recognized."  
  
At that moment, Puar was looking over the crowd. He was hoping to find Rosemary and see if she knew about the time. That was when he saw them. Rosemary with three other people that looked so familiar. One of the advantages of being a shapeshifter was that he can recognize another person's face if he or she didn't change much.  
  
"Oh no!" He screamed as he flew off. Rosemary glanced up to see the cat flying off.   
  
"Puar! Wait up!" Rosemary yelled out as she took to the air and chased the cat.  
  
*****  
  
Puar's head was filled with confusion as he landed in a deserted hallway.  
  
"Puar!" Rosemary yelled out as she landed next to him. "Puar, I'm sorry."  
  
"What were you doing with Pilaf?!" Puar screamed, "Didn't you know he's evil?!"  
  
"He's my father." Rosemary said coldly, "Please, don't tell anyone else."  
  
Puar fell over in shock. Rosemary, one of the newest warriors, is the daughter of Pilaf. He should've known about it. Rosemary was one of the few blue elves left on the planet. Of course she would be related to Pilaf. "Oh, why didn't you tell the others?"  
  
"It's humiliating." Rosemary replied, "My father wants to rule the world. He caused a great deal of misery in his life. You heard about what Pan and the others said. I can't let them know. Not yet. Please, Puar. Promise me you won't tell the others."  
  
Puar sighed. "Okay, but there's nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
"If your father was Pilaf, would you feel embarrassed?"  
  
Puar pondered and then nodded.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
*****  
  
An hour passed as the gang gathered together for the first rounds. The tournament had changed greatly. It was now split into three categories. The first part was the kids' round. Majunor and Dinre would be fighting that game. The second part was the amateur round. The Amateur round has only those who either never fought for the Tournament before or had only fought once. Choutsu, Torakak (who is entering for the first time as the Namek warrior), Rosemary, Earl, and Seventeen. The Professional round is the major round. Tien, Vegita, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Ubuu, and Eighteen. The winners of the three rounds would then fight each other. The winner of the kid's part would have the option not to fight.  
  
The group gathered as they watched the Kids Round. "I still can't believe that he's actually going through with this." Bulma wondered, "Piccolo was just as prideful as Vegita."  
  
"He wants to fight us." Torakak replied, "Just you wait and see, Majunor is stronger than he looks."  
  
"I hope Dinre won't kill anyone in her blond form." Yamcha said, "She may be tiny, but she's vicious."  
  
"Look! It's starting!" Pan tugged at Trunks' sleeve.  
  
The tournament went on. The first few fights were dull to the Z warriors. The kids who fought were very weak especially by Saiyan standards.   
  
"This is dull." Vegita grumbled as another fight was finished.  
  
"Hush. Dinre's up." Yamcha said as he looked on.  
  
"And in this corner, one of the youngest fighters for our game. The daughter of Yamcha himself, Dinre!"  
  
Dinre in her blond haired form stood there. "Hi, Dad! Mom!" She yelled out waving her hand.  
  
Yamcha smiled at the girl. Dinre was stronger than most of the boys in the group. She was a fighter like her father and mother. "Good luck!" Yamcha greeted.  
  
"And in this corner, a new kid. Yugin!"   
  
Torakak's jaw dropped as he watched a young man go onto the ring. He was taller and with more muscles than most of the kids. "No. It can't be." He muttered as he glared at Yamcha. "Yamcha! Get Dinre to fight her hardest. Yugin is tough."  
  
Yamcha glanced over at the Namekian and nodded. If Goku is worried about the little girl, then there must be something about that kid.  
  
"Yugin?" Vegita repeated.  
  
"I recognized that ki anywhere." Torakak said worried, "Yugin is Ginyu."  
  
"Blast it!" Vegita cursed, "Different body or reincarnate?"  
  
"Reincarnate." Torakak replied.  
  
"Ginyu?" Gohan muttered, "Oh no. I hope he doesn't remember who he is."  
  
"Who is Ginyu?" Goten asked.  
  
"Maybe, he won't do that move." Torakak hoped.  
  
"Who's Ginyu?" Rosemary asked.  
  
"Huh?" Krillian said as he shook his head, "Oh no. Captain Ginyu. He was a very bad guy way back."  
  
"I remember him very well." Gohan added, "He was a fighter for Freeza. He was the leader of a cocky group called the Ginyu Force." He laughed, "They did some of the most ridiculous poses."  
  
Krillian snorted, a feat that is impressive since he had no nose, and said, "I saw some of the Great Saiyanman Poses and they were kinda well... dumb."  
  
"Those aren't dumb!" Gohan yelled out, "They are meant to drive fear into the hearts of the enemies."  
  
"You did those type of poses?" Pan asked as she watched Yugin raising an arm and a leg at once while making a few sounds.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Rosemary frowned, "I feel so sorry for those criminals." She muttered as sighed.  
  
Gohan frowned as he stared at the two fighters. "Captain Ginyu stole Dad's body and forced Krillian and me to fight Ginyu in Dad's body. It's just so creepy at the time."  
  
"I know." Torakak said, "But you did recognize that Ginyu wasn't me."  
  
"I hate that Ginyu." Bulma muttered, "Ginyu switched bodies with me and turned me into a frog."  
  
"Hey, it's starting." Yamcha interrupted.  
  
Dinre stood there in front of Yugin who was doing his introductory poses.   
  
"I am Yugin!" He announced finally.  
  
Dinre frowned and started laughing. "You're funny!"  
  
Yugin growled as he watched the girl giggle. "Don't you dare insult me!"  
  
"You're still funny!" Dinre laughed as she lunged on the boy.   
  
"Get him, sweetheart!" Lunch ordered as she rose her fists into the air.   
  
"Just don't kill him!" Yamcha added aggressively.  
  
"Do those special moves!" Earl screamed out as Dinre started to kick at the boy hard. Like her brother, she trained in the martial arts. However, she wasn't as stable as he but that didn't matter. Compared with every five-year-old in the place, she was twice as tough.  
  
Yugin growled as he blocked the kicks. He hated being beaten by little girls, even little girls who have powerful fighters as relatives. His fist glowed as he lashed at her. "Take this! Ya!"  
  
Dinre was tossed on to the floor as everyone except for the Z warriors gasped. The girl got up and smiled, "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
She went into position and her body glowed, "Power up!" She screamed as a bright light surrounded her and she lunged at the boy. She grabbed hold of his shirt and started to whirl around. The two became blurs as a small whirlwind appeared. Finally, Dinre let go of the boy and he soared out of the ring and into a small pond.  
  
Yugin got out with a frog on top of his head. "I hate water." He spat out.  
  
"The winner is Dinre!" The announcer exclaimed as the crowd laughed and cheered the little girl.  
  
*****  
  
Several more fights went by without much commotion. Dinre and Majunor fought with ease against the other fighters. Majunor would just lightly tapped the kids and either knock them out or flung them out of the ring. Dinre fought hard as well, either scaring the kids out of the ring or knocking them out.   
  
As the fights progressed, the warriors looked on. "I wonder if Majunor would be too hard on Dinre?" Gohan wondered, "I mean, we all know that he's stronger than Dinre."  
  
"Oh, come on." Lunch replied, "Just because my little girl isn't a super powerful warrior doesn't mean that she doesn't have a plan. Heh heh."  
  
"I don't like the look of that." Krillian said as he looked at Lunch's face. He can still remember back when he was just a little boy and she was completely insane. Even now, Lunch still give him the creeps.  
  
Finally, the two fighters, Dinre and Majunor stood face to face. The announcer was giggling in anticipation.  
  
"And now, in that corner, is the little miss marvel herself, Dinre!"   
  
Dinre waved both of her arms as the Z warriors cheered.  
  
"You know, if she's a little older, she could've fought with us." Gohan said.  
  
"Why now?" Goten said, "I know for a fact, that you went off to an alien planet when you were younger than she is."  
  
Gohan scowled. "That was different. I'm part alien, Dinre is all human."  
  
"She's my sis." Earl added on as he smiled.  
  
"And in this corner, the young, bold, Majunor!" He announced indicating to the stoic reincarnated Namekian.  
  
"About time." Dinre said excited as she faced her partner. "I'm ready."  
  
"I won't go too easy on you, kid." Majunor said as he went into an attack position.  
  
Denre ran full force at the young boy. Majunor stepped to the side as the girl ran by.  
  
"Amateur trick." He muttered as Dinre stopped. He grabbed her arm as she stopped. Their eyes locked and Dinre giggled. "Got you!" She exclaimed as she ripped her sleeve and grabbed the stunned boy in a full lock. Before Majunor could get out of the hold, Dinre leaned down and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
At once, there was silence, except for a tiny cricket chirping. Majunor's eyes bulged as Dinre giggled, "I always wanted to do that."   
  
"AWWWWWW..." The crowd went in unison.  
  
"That is one of the cutest moments in the Tournament's history." The Announcer exclaimed.  
  
"Cute?!" Majunor said as he broke out of the hold and was ready to attack again when Dinre sneezed.  
  
She morphed back into her blue haired form and she glanced around. "Uh oh. Looks like I'm done." She walked off leaving a confused crowd behind.  
  
"And it looks like Majunor won despite Dinre's kiss of death!" The Announcer exclaimed as everyone face faulted.   
  
Majunor scowled. "Oh shut up."  
  
End of Kids Tournament.  
  
Hi! Torakak here! What a battle! Oh well, next up, the Amateur Rounds. How will our newest fighters win? What other strange things will happen? And huh? Rosemary, what are you going to do to me?  
  
Next up!  
  
Dragon Balls GN: Episode Seven: Amateur Rounds Begin!  



	10. The Amateur Rounds

The usual disclaimers apply. All characters you don't recognize (That includes Maria Kline) belongs to me.   
  
Dragon Balls GN: Episode Seven: The Amateur Rounds!  
By Maria Cline  
  
A young woman excitedly went into a preparing room with microphone in hand. She was short with straight black hair and dark eyes. Her dress was bright red and festive with a business look to it. "Hello, I'm Maria Kline for Funimation News and right now I'm in the preparing room for the Tournament contestants. The kids rounds have just been completed and here is the winner." She looked around to see a young man with a trophy and a scowl on his face. "Hello, you must be Majunor."  
  
The boy looked up and asked, "Weren't you the one who performed the marriage ceremony at Pan's wedding?"  
  
Maria shook her head. "No, you must mean my cousin, Maria Cline (with a 'C')."  
  
"Right."  
  
"How does it feel to win the Tournament Budokai?" Maria asked excited.  
  
"I didn't win. I just completed the Kids division."  
  
Maria tried not to scowl at the smart elect remarks. "But, that's a big deal to many young future martial artists out there."  
  
"So?"  
  
Maria looked up and grinned, "Heh heh, so, are you going to fight in Grand Round?"  
  
"Count on it." Majunor said as he held his trophy, "I'm going to kick some asses."  
  
"Oh! It's time for a commercial break." Maria blurted out.  
  
The cameraman and Maria gasped as the man turned off the video. "We're off."  
  
"Thanks." Maria said as she glared down at the boy. "What's the idea, kid? Cussing like that on _live_ television?!"  
  
"My name is Majunor. Why don't you take that camera and the cameraman and bug someone else?"  
  
"I will." Maria turned on her heel and walked away. "We need to go somewhere else." She grumbled as she looked around for more potential candidates. "Ah hah!" She crowed as she went up to a group of fighters who were stuffing their faces full. "Excuse me?"  
  
The group looked up and Maria smiled. "Hello, I'm Maria Kline and I would like to interview you for my show. What are your names?"  
  
"I am Vegita. That is all you need to know." Vegita pronounced. After many years on Earth, he learned that announcing that you are an alien is not a very good idea. "Aren't you that girl who performed the ceremony?"  
  
"No, that's my cousin. Maria Cline (with a 'C'). Vegita Briefs." Maria said, "A veteran in the Tournament and very mysterious also Bulma Briefs' husband. And you must be Trunks Briefs." Maria said to Trunks who was sitting next to his father.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So..." Maria said as she pointed the microphone at the young man, "what is it like to break every single girl's hearts with the marriage to Pan Son, daughter of Gohan Son and Videl Satan Son, granddaughter of Hercule Satan?"  
  
"There's more men out there for all those single women." Trunks replied quickly as he grabbed Pan's hand.   
  
"So, you two will be fighting against each other in the Tournament?"   
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Pan replied, "It depends on the luck of the draw. Trunks and I spar a great deal, we fight to win. If we don't, then it's an insult to each other."  
  
"Wow." The cameraman muttered as Maria glanced at him.   
  
"What a couple. Okay, so..." She looked over at Torakak, "What about you?"  
  
"Me?" Torakak asked as he looked up.   
  
"Yes, so, Piccolo, will you be destroying any more rings any time soon?"  
  
"Huh?" Torakak looked around him and then pointed to himself. "Oh?! I'm not Piccolo. My name is Torakak. I'm going to fight in the Amateur rounds."  
  
Maria put her hand up to her mouth. "Oops. I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's okay." Torakak waved his hand and grinned. "All green men must look alike to you."  
  
Maria grinned as well. Despite his demonic appearance, Torakak was very friendly and in many ways was more of a kid than Majunor. "So, are you and Piccolo related?"  
  
Torakak looked up and shrugged. "Well, I knew Piccolo for a very long time before he died. He was very much like a brother to me."  
  
Maria and the cameraman blinked. "Piccolo died?" Maria repeated.  
  
"A very noble death." Torakak added.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
Maria glanced around and went to Gohan. "Mr. Gohan, I heard that you and some other fighters are joining your father-in-law in a battle to save Earth. Can you tell us when and where this battle will take place?"  
  
"That is none of your concern, woman!" Vegita boomed as he snatched the microphone at super speed. "Listen up! There is no need to feel frightened! The Earth's strongest warriors will stop the threat!"  
  
Torakak and every other fighter jumped on the Saiyan as Trunks grabbed the mike and said, "Just some publicity. I can most assure you that."  
  
"Right." Maria said as she and the cameraman slowly inched away and then bolted away.  
  
"Aww man." Goten moaned as he watched the girl ran off.  
  
"We're not in this for the glory." Torakak reminded, "We're just here to have fun."  
  
"I know." Goten sighed. **But some glory would be nice once in a while.**  
  
*****  
  
The group gathered as they went to the Amateur Rounds preliminaries.   
  
"Well, looks like we won't be battling each other." Torakak muttered as he frowned.  
  
"That's okay." Rosemary said, "I want to battle in the rounds and I might not be much against you guys."  
  
"What about the Spirit Kioken?" Earl asked.  
  
"No! Besides, I would collapse after that." Rosemary muttered as she still remembered the first time she did that powerful but deadly move.  
  
"Hey, you just need to practice on it." Torakak advised, "Any powerup move is needed to destroy enemies."  
  
"But it nearly killed me. Besides, it's a tournament."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You may do it anyway." A new voice said as Torakak and everyone else glanced over to see a young man with long black hair and ice blue eyes.   
  
"Seventeen!" Torakak greeted, "How's it going?! I heard that you were here."  
  
"Ummm..." Seventeen said as he glanced at everyone else. "I'm sorry but my memory banks must be faulty or something. But, who are you?"  
  
"Huh?" Torakak pointed to himself, "Didn't anyone tell you? Aw man."  
  
Seventeen frowned as he shook his head. He looked like Piccolo but his ki wasn't like him. Also, his body language was very different from other Namekians he met in the past.   
  
"It's me."  
  
"Me who?"  
  
"Foolish, cyborg." Vegita said, "Can't you recognize a former Saiyan when you see him?"  
  
"Sai- no. No, it's not physically possible." Seventeen said as he gazed closer, "Goku?"  
  
"I was. Now, I'm Torakak."   
  
Seventeen sighed. "I isolated myself for nine years and all this happened." He looked over at the other members, "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, this is Earl Grey, Yamcha's son, this blue girl is Rosemary, and you know the rest."  
  
Seventeen nodded to the two. "Well, good luck in the rounds. You'll need it."  
  
"Right." Earl muttered.  
  
"So, you're Eighteen's brother. That's cool. I can see a resemblance." Rosemary said as she smiled.  
  
Seventeen nodded to the young woman. "We're twins."  
  
"Oh. Cool."  
  
Goten glanced up to see Seventeen and Rosemary smiling to each other. **Hey! Seventeen is much older than Rosemary. No, they're not flirting with each other.**  
  
******  
  
After the Preliminaries, everyone gathered in the area where all of the fighters for the Amateur rounds. There were fourteen slots for the fights. Rosemary, Torakak, Seventeen, Choutsu, and Earl Grey stood together as they watched the various fighters gather.  
  
"They feel so weak." Rosemary muttered, "I hope I get some of them first."  
  
"You'll do fine." Torakak comforted.  
  
A tall man with blond hair and dark sunglasses came up. "Hello, I'm the new Announcer."  
  
"Hey! You look just like the old announcer when he was your age." Torakak observed.  
  
"He's my father."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"And here we are at the gathering area for the fighters." Maria announced as she walked in. "Hello." She went up to the Announcer and said, "How does it feel to continue your father's legacy?"  
  
"I'm very excited. I heard that many odd things happen around here. I'd like to see it happen."  
  
"Aren't you disappointed that the Great Mr. Hercule Satan won't be fighting?"  
  
"Actually, no." The Announcer replied, "I'd like to see someone else win for a change. But the way Mr. Satan fight is impressive even for someone his age."  
  
Choutsu and the other fighters giggled as Maria and the Announcer glanced confused. A powerful stench filled the air as Earl became pale. "Gah!"  
  
"Pewhew!" Torakak said as he clamped both hands over his nose. "No, it's not possible." Flashbacks of Goku's first tournament flashed through his head as his face paled.  
  
"I feel sick." Earl said as his face turned to a shade of green.  
  
"Gross." Maria muttered as she ran away with her cameraman in tow.  
  
"Awww..." A woman said as she came up. Everyone looked over to see a tall fat woman with long stringy greasy hair, with hairy armpits with matching hairy legs and arms. She was dressed in nothing but a bikini.  
  
Announcer counted everyone and said, "Okay, everyone is here." He pulled out a gas mask. "Now, everyone draw out a number and I'll write it up. Now, let me see who's here." He got out a list.  
  
"Simon?"  
  
A tall handsome man came up. He was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. His jaw was square and yet he had a twinkle in his eye. Rosemary turned red as she looked at him. "Here." He said as he got out a ball.  
  
"Okay, you got number three."  
  
"Betty Bacteriana?"  
  
"Heeh heeh." The smelly woman stepped forward and the fighters stepped aside.  
  
She drew out a number.   
  
"Okay, you have number eight."  
  
"Rosemary?" The Announcer asked.  
  
"Here." Rosemary came forward and drew out a seven. "Oh no." She said as she looked up at the chart.   
  
"Sorry. You will have to fight, Betty Bacteriana."  
  
Everyone drew out the numbers. It was Sonic vs. Hedgehog. Simon vs. Clair. Mario vs. Luigi. Rosemary vs. Betty Bacteriana. Earl Grey vs. Picard. Torakak vs. Dr. Pain. Seventeen vs. Numero. Choutsu vs. Mr. Mime.  
  
"Bummer. Looks like we won't get to fight each other in the first rounds." Earl said as he look at the chart.  
  
"That's okay." Rosemary said, "I want to fight someone normal for a change."  
  
"Just be careful not to kill them." Choutsu advised.  
  
"Easy for you to say. I have to fight one of the most disgusting fighters in history."  
  
"Let's go, Rosemary." Seventeen advised, "We have to be at the ceremony."  
  
"Right."  
  
*****  
  
It was bright as Maria Kline and the Announcer stood at the front. Maria grinned as she said, "Hello, viewers! And welcome to the beginning rounds of this match. Let us watch Mr. Satan as he said his speech."  
  
The two looked over to a huge booth where Mr. Hercule Satan stood there next to Uub.  
  
"Greetings! I am the protector of Earth. I regret retiring now but there are more powerful fighters out there who will take the my place." Mr. Satan boomed.  
  
As usual there's a cheer throughout the stadium. Gohan moaned as Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"I must admit, there are much stronger warriors than myself and I wish the best of luck to all of them. Now, let's bring it on!"  
  
Maria and the Announcer applauded with everyone else as Maria spoke to the camera again. "Incredible. Well, I wish Mr. Satan the best of luck to his retirement. Don't you agree, Mr. Announcer?"  
  
"Absolutely, Ms. Kline. Now, let's go to our commercial breaks."  
  
The two smiled as the cameraman waved his hand. "And we're clear."  
  
"Good." Maria muttered, "This tournament had been such a surprise after another. That kid still bothered me."  
  
"Don't feel too bad about it." The Announcer said, "I've seen some pretty hectic tournaments when I was watching Dad. There was this one kid who turned into a giant monkey in the middle of the arena."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous."  
  
"You'll do fine. Come on, let's go and see the matches."  
  
*****  
  
The first three matches flew by as the fighters fought. Sonic won over Hedgehog with his lighting speed. Simon won his easily by just charming Clair into submission. Mario and Luigi were a more even match since the two were Italian twin brothers. Finally, it was Rosemary's turn.  
  
The young fighter came up to the ring as the Announcer said, "And now, a newcomer to our tournament. She is true blue with obvious fighting skill and power. Ms. Rosemary!"  
  
Rosemary went on the ring as cheers boomed on her. She could hear everyone she knew shouting encouraging words to her as she waved.  
  
"Good luck, Princess!"  
  
"Rosemary! Don't think about the stench!"  
  
"You can do it!"  
  
"And in the other corner is the daughter of the powerful Bacterian himself, Betty Bacteriana the smelliest woman on Earth!"  
  
Betty Bacteriana went up as cheers and then groans overcame them. A tall stinky old man stood up in a middle of empty seats. "That's my girl!" The Announcer got out his gas mask and pulled it on.  
  
Rosemary gulped as she came forward. "Rosemary! Remember what you are!" Torakak yelled out.  
  
"Remember?" She asked confused. She knew exactly what she is. She is a Blue Elf who had never met another one of her kind. She is the daughter of a wannabe ruler of Earth.   
  
The stench overcame her as she stood there.  
  
"Fight!" The Announcer yelled out as he ran to the side.  
  
"Ha ha ha!!!" Betty laughed as she came forward and shoved her armpit over Rosemary's face.  
  
Rosemary's face turned to a shade of interesting green. She held her breath as she shoved herself away. Betty belched at the girl as Rosemary turned greener. "No." She coughed as she got up.   
  
"That's my girl." Bacterian said to the nearest person who was several seats away.  
  
Rosemary looked up and then remembered. "Of course." She held her breath as she tugged and pulled.  
  
"Huh?" Betty wondered as she watched Rosemary got up and smiled. She put her nose in her pocket as she stood there.  
  
"You see, Betty, I'm a Blue Elf. You don't know that Blue Elves are born without noses. Of course, I was given an artificial nose when I was a kid. I lived with it for so long that I felt it was like a part of me. Up until now, I had it on all the time." Rosemary said as she flew up, picked up Betty and tossed her into the pool. "I can't smell."  
  
"Looks like a deja vu as Rosemary defeated the odorous Betty Bacterian." The Announcer said as he took off his gas mask.  
  
"Wow we." Torakak said as he went up to Rosemary who was fixing her face. "That was awesome!" "I didn't know you have an artifical nose." Earl admitted as Rosemary checked her mirror.  
  
"Yeah, it was the latest in plastic surgery." Rosemary explained as she smiled.  
  
"You know, Krillian defeated Betty's father because he couldn't smell too." Torakak recalled fondly. "Oh boy. It was funny. At first, he nearly passed out because of the stench and then Goku reminded him that he had no nose and hence no sense of smell."  
  
"Goku?" Rosemary repeated as she looked around at the other strangers. She had forgotten that Goku and Torakak shouldn't be known to be the same person. "Right."   
  
Next, it was Earl and Picard. There wasn't much of a match between the two. Basically, Earl just knocked him out of the ring in 1.5 seconds flat. As usual, he just lightly jabbed the man.  
  
"Just a few more rounds to go." Choutsu said as he gazed at the sheet. He knew for a fact that he will win against this Mr. Mime but according to the charts, he would have to fight Seventeen and he was hard. It would be interesting to see how long he had against a super powerful Android like Seventeen.  
  
"Nervous, Choutsu?" Tien asked as he came up.  
  
"No." Choutsu lied, "It's just that this is the first time in years I get to fight."  
  
"You'll do fine. You had improved a lot over the years." Tien commented.  
  
"I know. I know." Choutsu glanced over at Mr. Mime. He was tall with a white mask and sunglasses and was dressed in long spandex. "I don't like him."  
  
"Neither do I. He feels familiar." Tien said as he frowned at him. "Oh well. I gotta go and watch Tora's fight."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Torakak was stretching as usual as he glanced up to see that it was his turn. He felt his opponent's ki and smirked. It was very low like the others. "This will be a piece of cake." He said as he went up.  
  
The Announcer introduced, "And in this corner, the green giant of power. The alien from outer space, Torakak!"  
  
Torakak went out wincing a little at the loud cheers and whistles. At that moment, he was in his element. The thrill of battle excited his warrior soul. It was moments like these, he's happy to be on Earth.  
  
"And in this corner, the man of medicine, the only fighter besides Gohan with a Doctorate, the one and only... Dr. Pain!"  
  
A tall muscular man came out on the ring. He was dressed in a typical doctor's coat, with spandex black pants, and matching tank top.  
  
"Ready...fight!" The Announcer said as he ran to the side.  
  
Torakak barred his fangs as he crouched down. Dr. Pain smiled as he looked over. "What an interesting specimen."  
  
"Huh?" Torakak said as he looked up shocked. Most of the time, when he meet up with different people, they would either scream in fear or faint. This was the first time he saw anyone call him a specimen.  
  
"You are very interesting." Dr. Pain said as he reached out, "I am a psychic and I can sense fear. Yes... and their weaknesses."  
  
"Are you going to fight?" Torakak asked as he pouted.  
  
"I am fighting." Dr. Pain said as thousands of hypodermic needles appeared out of thin air.  
  
"GAH!!!" Torakak screamed as he jumped. Memories of long pointy needles filled his head as he lay down trying not to get pricked by them.  
  
"Holy cow!" The Announcer screamed, "He's doing his devastating 'phony needle' attack'!"  
  
"Shit!" Gohan and Vegita said unison.  
  
"That stupid Namekian is still afraid of needles." Vegita grumbled. "Sometimes, he's still immature."  
  
Rosemary watched as Krillian began shouting, "Get over it!"   
  
Chi Chi joined him, "Tora! Don't you dare run out now!"  
  
"Show him what you're made of!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked Choutsu who was looking shocked.  
  
"Oh no! Torakak is afraid of needles." Choutsu explained as Torakak went down to the ground as he inched away.  
  
"Needles?" Earl repeated, "That is dumb."  
  
"If you were surrounded by a thousand needles, would you be scared?" Rosemary asked.  
  
"Good point."  
  
Meanwhile, Dr. Pain laughed as well as everyone else at the way Torakak was huddling in a corner away from the needles. "Give up." Dr. Pain said, "Forfeit."  
  
"N-n-no! Never!" Torakak yelled out as sweat poured down his skin.  
  
"This is humiliating." Goten said as his face turned beet red.  
  
"Enough." Gohan said as he flew down to the ring and yelled out in Namekian, (Dad! You said it yourself that fear is a warrior's worst enemy and that it can destroy us or make us stronger! Please! Don't give in to the fear. They're fake! They're all fake! Fight it please! Don't dishonor us! Don't be defeated by a weak human!)  
  
Torakak opened his eyes and gazed at his oldest son. (Where did you learn Namek?)  
  
(Piccolo.)  
  
(Of course.) Torakak closed his eyes and focused on the man. "No, I can't lose to it. I won't make my son ashamed of me." He muttered as he closed his eyes, put his fingers on his forehead, and vanished.  
  
A fraction of a second later, he reappeared next to the doctor, startling him and getting rid of all the needles. "Now, you forfeit." He growled.  
  
"Gah!" The doctor ran off the ring.  
  
"Wow! What a comeback! Apparently, that was the most astounding mental battles ever!" The Announcer exclaimed as Torakak wiped his brow. Cheers rang out at the man's win.  
  
"Alright!" Torakak let out a v sign for victory and walked off the ring and to Gohan. "Thanks, Gohan."  
  
"No problem." Gohan said as he smiled, "I didn't want you to lose to a weak guy like that."  
  
"Mr. Gohan!" Maria said as she ran up to the warrior, "What did you say to Torakak? What was that language?"  
  
"Just a little something I picked up." Gohan replied, "And what I said is none of your business."  
  
"Yeah." Torakak agreed as they strolled off of the ring.  
  
"That was close." Earl said as he went up, "What's the deal?"  
  
"Oh, I just have a tiny fear of needles." Torakak said as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Excuse me." Seventeen said as he went off to fight.  
  
Gohan rose an eyebrow and said, "I remember one time when you were beaten up by Vegita after Ginyu body snatched it. You could barely keep your eyes open let alone walk. But the second you saw that needle, you bolted for the door." Gohan reminisce, "In fact, it took all of Krillian's strength just to keep you in one place."  
  
"Hey! I did not bolt!"  
  
"Well, crawl. It was hard to tell. I was just a kid back then."  
  
"Oh boy." Rosemary watched as Seventeen went up against Numero and punched him out of the ring.   
  
"I'm done." Seventeen said as he came back.  
  
"That was fast."  
  
"I know."   
  
Finally, it was Choutsu's turn. Choutsu got up to the ring with Mr. Mime standing across.  
  
"And in this corner, the former emperor, the psychic being of destruction, Choutsu!" The Announcer announced as there were the usual cheers. Tien was applauding the loudest.  
  
"And in this corner is the super mysterious Mr. Mime."  
  
Mr. Mime came up and said, "Hello, Choutsu."  
  
Choutsu shook as he remembered that voice. "No! It's not possible."  
  
The man took off his outfit to reveal another outfit underneath. Tien's eyes widen as he grabbed the bar. "No way!"  
  
Rosemary stepped back in equal shock. "No!"  
  
"Yes!" Standing there was Toa Pai Pai, the assassin. "I had been training heavily since my defeat so many years ago. Now, I will destroy you!" He announced as he opened his chest and thousands small flying machines flew out and attacked Uubu and Mr. Satan. "They are my killer droids." Toa said, "They will destroy every person in this place. I must warn you, if you try to touch them, they explode. They are also very ki sensitive so if you blast them, they'll blow up with more power than before."  
  
"Oh no!" Choutsu exclaimed as Uubu started to fend off the droids. While Uubu was one of the most powerful fighters in the universe, he couldn't risk having the bomb bots exploding near the weak watchers. He dodged and darted the bots while making sure they weren't touching the shaking Mr. Satan.  
  
Maria did what any other reporter would do in a situation like this. "This is Maria Kline with a late breaking story! The assassin Toi Pai Pai, had just threatened Mr. Satan's life. Is this the end of this man's life?"  
  
"All of our lives are in danger and she's worried about a story?" Majunor asked.  
  
"All right!" Goten said as he flew off into a nearby bathroom. "This is my chance!"  
  
"Wait up!" Pan argued as she went into the other nearby bathroom.  
  
"Oh no." Gohan muttered as his face turned red. A streaks of green and black flew right in front of the assassin.  
  
"What is this?" Maria asked as she looked on. Standing there were two fighters dressed in armor. The man was wearing a bandanna over his head with a pair of sunglasses along with a black jumpsuit with a green vest and shorts over it. The only odd thing about him was a furry belt over his waist. The woman was dressed in an outfit identical to his only it was purple.  
  
"Foolish criminal, prepare to be defeated. I am the powerful and awesome..." The man did a series of poses that involved standing on his head and waving his feet. "The Great Saiyanman!"  
  
The woman crossed her arms as posed beside her, "And I am the Great Saiyan-chan!"  
  
"Prepare to face our wraths." The two said in unison as the pointed to the assassin.  
  
"All right!" Yugin said as he applauded, "Those are some great poses."  
  
"Incredible!" Maria yelled out, "It appears that Goten, the younger brother of the first Great Saiyanman, and Pan Briefs, the daughter of the Great Saiyanman couple had just taken on their great names."  
  
Goten and Pan fell over as Goten asked, "How did you know who I am?"  
  
"We reporters are very perceptive." Maria chided, "Besides, it said so in the script. 'Goten and Pan changes to their costumed identities.'"  
  
Everyone fell over in shock. Choutsu said to the two Great Saiyanman team, "I appreciate the offer but I want to defeat this man myself."  
  
"Awww..." Goten moaned, "But, I like this outfit."  
  
"Come on, Unc." Pan said as she pulled Goten away.  
  
"Besides, I want to win this for myself." Choutsu said as he went over to the assassin. "I'm ready."  
  
"Cute, pip-squeak." Toa Pai Pai said as he rose up and started to punch him. Choutsu avoided the punches with incredible ease.  
  
Meanwhile, Uubu focused his power. He couldn't blast them or punch them without exploding. However, the bots were numerous and he wanted to try this trick on a machine. He folded out his hands and yelled out, "Bots! Turn into chocolate!"  
  
While Choutsu was fighting the assassin, Uubu grabbed the chocolate and stuffed it down his throat. "Quick! Get those chocolate bots!" Torakak ordered as Goten, Trunks, and Vegita flew up and started eating the bots as well.   
  
"This is fun." Goten said as he plopped a bot in his stomach. Suddenly, a huge boom echoed through the room. Uubu moaned as he clutched his stomach.   
  
"I believe that the bots can still explode." He said as he got up.   
"Who cares? We can handle this." Vegita said as he gulped down more chocolate. Another chocolate bot exploded in his stomach. "*Groan*. This is bad." Choutsu avoided another blast and said, "That's it." He flew up and punched him left and right. His fists became blurs as Toa Pai Pai's cybernetic parts flew off. In the end, all that was left was a broken man.  
  
"**Whew**." Choutsu said as the remaining bots fell to the ground.  
  
"Ummm..." The Announcer checked to see that the fallen opponent was still breathing. "Choutsu wins!"  
  
Cheers arose as Choutsu smiled and waved.   
  
"Wait! Let's not forget those who saved my life." Mr. Satan said as he gestured to the Saiyan men and Uubu who were holding their stomachs in pain.  
  
"Goten?" Trunks muttered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remind me not to make exploding chocolates." Trunks fell over as Pan and Videl flew up to the group.  
  
*****  
  
Maria stood in front of the main first aid section. "This is Maria Kline, coming in. The tournament had just been put on hold after Mr. Satan's saviors had _eaten_ the bots that would've blown him and everyone else to the Next Dimention." She went over to a older woman who was dressed in a pink and green Chinese Dress. "Hello, Ms. Are you the mother of Mr. Gohan and Mr. Goten?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Chi Chi." She said as she looked up at the camera. "No interviews!" She screamed as she walked in and slammed the door.  
  
"Ummm..." Maria turned red as Torakak came out. "Sorry about that." Torakak said, "Chi Chi is under a lot of stress." "I see." Maria tilted her head. "So, tell me, how are they doing?"  
  
"Pretty good. They are just having a bad tummy ache."  
  
"Will they be able to fight in the Professional Rounds?" Maria asked.  
  
"Of course! They are all very strong. They just need to recover." Torakak explained, "I gotta go and get ready."  
  
Maria nodded as she stepped to the side to allow the Namekian to pass.  
  
"Wow. This is incredible for the first rounds." Maria said to the camera. "What will happen next?"  
  
"Hey!" Torakak said, "That's my line."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Hi! Torakak here again! What a tournament! And it isn't even halfway done yet. Next up. The big matches. Choutsu vs. Seventeen. Me vs. Earl. Rosemary vs. Simon. Also, will the other Saiyans be okay enough to fight in the Professional Rounds?   
  
Next up.  
  
More Battles! The Tournament heats up.   
  



	11. 

Dragon Balls GN: Episode Eight: The Tournament Heats Up  
By Maria Cline  
  
Vegita lay there in great pain. His Saiyan pride had taken a beating as his stomach radiate pain. "Damn it." He grunted as he tried again to sit up only to feel stabs of pain in and around his stomach.  
  
"At least you're still alive." Bulma said as she came back in.  
  
"Incredible. These people have titanium lined stomachs." The doctor said as he came up. "Your son and husband swallowed bombs and actually lived."  
  
"Will they recover enough to fight?" Torakak asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Perhaps." The doctor replied as he took off his glasses and wiped them. "But, they will need to avoid eating solid foods for a few hours and avoid blows to the stomach. Other than that, they will be fine."  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Chi Chi said as she went up to Goten's and Gohan's beds. "Are you two okay?"  
  
"I never had a tummy ache like this." Goten moaned, "This superhero stuff is harder than it looks."  
  
"At least you got the poses down." Gohan admired as he clutched his stomach. "That man owes us big."  
  
"I'm glad you will be okay." Pan said as she went up to Trunks. "I don't want to win the tournament by myself."  
  
"Ha ha." Trunks gritted his teeth. "My stomach."  
  
Vegita slowly sat up again. "When's the next rounds?"  
  
"They're coming up." Rosemary said as she entered the room and knelt down next to Goten, "How's the stomach?"  
  
"Hurts so bad." Goten moaned as his cell phone rang. "Hold on. Yeah? Paris, hi. Yeah, that was me. I'm going to be okay. Just a tummy ache. I'll be able to fight. Of course, I'll call you. Bye. I love you too."   
  
"Your girlfriend?" Rosemary asked as a black like scribble appeared over her head.   
  
"Yeah, Paris saw what happened on TV and was wondering if I was okay."  
  
"That's sweet." The woman smiled as she walked away.   
  
"You okay?" Krillian asked as he watched Rosemary get out of the room.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess." Rosemary lied as she stretched.  
  
"Okay, well, you better go to the rounds. They just started the matches again."  
  
"Sure thing, Master Krillian." Rosemary said as she flew off.   
  
Krillian grinned to himself as he crossed his arms. "She's jealous."  
  
After Toa Pai Pai was arrested and everything settled down, the tournament continued. The first two matches were not very important and Rosemary was just watching the matches as she prepare for her second match.  
  
"I can't believe this." Earl moaned as he stared at the chart. He won over his first opponent fast but this was different. Torakak was a super powerful warrior who was far more powerful than his father.   
  
"You okay, son?" Yamcha asked as he went by his son.   
  
"Fine, Dad." Earl said as he showed the chart. "I have to fight Torakak. Who's really you-know-who."  
  
"You'll do fine. Tora won't do anything too hard on you. He'll hold back."  
  
"I know but Dinre did so well." Earl sighed, "I'll look like an idiot."  
  
"You won't. Trust me on this."  
  
"Excuse me?" Maria asked as she went forward. "Are you Yamcha? The baseball player and former Tournament Fighter?"  
  
The older man nodded as he came forward. "Yes."  
  
"So, what was it like to have your children fight in the Tournament for the first time?"  
  
"I'm very excited about it. Dinre did wonderful for her first time and I'm positive that Earl will do the same."   
  
"Are you nervous about the fights, Earl Grey?" Maria asked as she pointed the microphone at him.  
  
"Ummm... yeah." Earl said as he turned red. "Ummm... this is live right?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"I better get going and get ready for my fight." Earl said as he went off.  
  
"Oh boy." Maria muttered as she turned to the camera. "This is Maria Kline of Funimation taking a break."  
  
Earl's face went red as he sighed in relief. He hated being shown on live television. A girl with a microphone can be intimidating. That wasn't important. He needed to figure out an edge to overtake Torakak. At least, make himself look good. "Oh great." He could try some his super powerful morphs. But Torakak doesn't fear anything. Well, except for maybe needles. He went over to Yamcha and asked, "Hey, Dad. Did Torakak or Goku show any fear?"  
  
"Besides needles?" Yamcha frowned, "The only other time that I see Torakak or Goku scared was..." Yamcha grinned as he leaned forward. "Here, let me whisper it to you." Yamcha whispered into his son's ear and Earl's eyes bulged. "He's afraid of that?!"  
  
"You'll be surprised what you see." Yamcha advised.  
  
"Okay, I got another idea to use." Earl said as he grinned, "If it works, I might make myself look good."  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Majunor was eating some cake as Uubu came to him. "Hello, Majunor." He said as he sat down.  
  
"Hey, Uubu. Feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, you must understand that my stomach is more... versatile due to my abilities." Uubu said as he sat beside him. **So, may I ask you something?**  
  
**Shoot.**  
  
**Why were you able to remember what you were before this life so early?**   
  
Majunor frowned and tilted his head. **Don't know. I figured it was because of my previous merges and memory alterations.**  
  
**I don't believe that. My previous incarnations lived much longer than Piccolo and they had merged with more minds and powers than you did. Is there another reason?**  
  
Majunor sighed as he took a sip of milk. **Well, you were content in this life. I wasn't. You had a family that cared for you and loved you.** "I don't." Majunor said as he gazed up. "When I was a baby, I was abandoned in the woods. The Ocha Dojo founded me and raised me. They founded a small bracelet that said 'Majunor' on it. I had always been considered different than the others. I was stronger and I can do more than kids twice my age. But, I was alone. I didn't have Goku or Gohan or anyone." He focused again. **I started meditations constantly. I prayed to have some other memories. To have some other life. I wanted to have someone I can relate to. That was when I had visions of Piccolo.**  
  
**I understand. Piccolo had always been a loner. He was an outsider and he can cope better than he.** Uubu said telepathically to avoid the curious gaze of the reporter woman.  
  
**I guess.**  
  
Uubu nodded finally. **I understand. As Uubu, I was to a degree content with my life but I needed Buu's memories so I gained them. You needed Piccolo's memories to gain some feeling of family.**  
  
Majunor sighed as he looked down. **Damn it, why do you have to be so... observant?**  
  
"That is the way, my friend." Uubu said as he patted the boy on the shoulder. "You must accept Majunor fully into your life. Did you try to find your family?"  
  
"Nah, they're gone. My father abandoned me and I can't remember anything else. It all happened before I regained my memories." "Perhaps, you should try again." Uubu said as he got up, "Remember, in order to be truly strong, you must balance both selves for your greatest power, many fighters did that and did well. Master Goku, myself, and Gohan. I must go and see Mr. Satan. Remember what I said." He walked away leaving an old boy behind.  
  
*****  
  
"And now, in this corner, the son of the great Yamcha! The older brother of Dinre, the runner-up in our Kids Division. The bold Earl Grey!" The Announcer said as Earl came out smiling and waving at the crowd.  
  
"And in this corner, the big green man himself! He who had conquered the needle fear..." Torakak nearly fell over at the remark. "Torakak!"  
  
Torakak nodded and waved at the crowd.  
  
"You know the rules." The Announcer said as he got back. "Fight!"  
  
Earl and Torakak regarded each other as they powered up. "I won't go too easy on you." Torakak said as he grinned excited. Earl had been training more or less by himself. He still trains with King Kai but he trains everywhere.  
  
"Go Earl!" Bra cheered out as Vegita scowled.   
  
"He'll lose anyway." He said as he folded his arms.  
  
"So?! He'll be good no matter what!" Bra yelled out again.  
  
"You can do it!" Rosemary cheered as Earl smiled at the two women. Rosemary had been kind to him and Earl liked her but more like a friend. Like Earl, Rosemary was new to the fighting game and she knew exactly what it was like.  
  
"Thanks, Bra! Rosemary" Earl shouted as he waved to the two.  
  
"Let's fight." Torakak said as he get into position.  
  
"Okay, just wait a second." Earl said as his body glowed.   
  
"It looks like Earl is charging up for some attack." The Announcer said.  
  
Way up on a tiny planet, far into the Next Dimention, King Kai watched amazed at his latest student's power. "Hmmm... he's getting ready to morph. But into what?"  
  
Earl smiled as a poof of smoke overcame him as he shouted, "PRESTO!"  
  
The smoke cleared and there was silence.  
  
"No way." Trunks muttered as he clutched Pan's hand.  
Pan's eyes bulged. "What th-?!"  
  
Goten and Gohan jumped to their feet, forgetting about their stomachs. "Hey!" Chi Chi fought off the urge to scream as Bulma sat back and Vegita smirked.  
  
Yamcha laughed as Lunch and Dinre gazed oddly at them.  
  
High above the world, King Kai fell over in shock. "Whoa!" He muttered, "What a plan!"  
  
The Announcer scratched his head confused. "It appears that Earl had taken a different form." "No kidding, Sherlock." Majunor muttered as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Whoa." Rosemary breathed out as Earl stood there.   
  
Earl had shrunk a few inches and became a woman with long dark hair and matching dark eyes. He (or she) was dressed in a purple Japanese with his hair in a bun.   
  
"He... um... she looks just like Pan!" Rosemary exclaimed as her heart pounded.  
  
"No." Krillian said as he gulped. "Earl just made himself look just like Chi Chi. Back from the Cell games." "The resemblance." 18 muttered, "I nearly forgotten how young Chi Chi looked." "Oh shit." Torakak muttered as Earl attacked.  
"Hiya!" Earl screamed out as he lashed out.  
  
Torakak blocked off the punches with fear in his eyes. "Awww... man." He muttered as he flew up.   
  
Earl followed and asked, "What's wrong, scared?"  
  
"Looks like another fighter had found this frightening demon's weakness." The Announcer said confused, "But why a human girl, I don't understand." "It's an inside thing." Torakak explained as he gulped. Earl looked like the young Chi Chi. He even sounded and to a degree smelled like her. How was it possible? Could this man's shapeshifting power be that powerful?  
  
"Can't you fight back, dear?" Earl asked in a very Chi Chi way.  
  
"Kill that bastard!" The real Chi Chi screamed out as she waved a gun around wildly. "Get that impostor!"  
  
Maria appeared in front of her with her microphone. "Amazing! I just had it on good authority that Earl Grey had taken form of a young version of a former Tournament fighter, the mother of Gohan and Goten, and grandmother to Pan Briefs, Chi Chi." "Get that thing away from me!" Chi Chi screamed as she whipped out a machine gun. Maria screamed and ran off.  
  
"That's better." Chi Chi said as she put away the gun.  
  
Meanwhile, Earl was busy attacking the Namekian who was still blocking off the blows. Torakak couldn't believe his luck. Every opponent, despite his power weakness, had founded other ways to fight him. The first one nearly outscared him and this one is using a different way.  
  
"Don't do that." Torakak said as he started punching back lightly. "Chi Chi is very mad at you." "All fair in love and battles." Earl said as he focused his power and a bright red ki flared around him. "Kioken attack!"  
  
"What?!" Vegita exclaimed as he watched the boy's ki sky rocketed.  
  
"Wow. He can do a Kioken." Bra giggled, "Show no mercy!" She crowed.  
  
Earl smiled through Chi Chi's face. "Ready to give up?"  
  
"Not on your life." Torakak growled as he lunged forward. Earl dodged the attack and transformed back to normal.  
  
"Don't think I don't have more cards up my sleeve." Earl said as he flew to an open area and his entire body glowed. "I've picked this up in my training." He glanced around and then yelled out, "PRESTO!!!"  
  
A poof of smoke overcame Earl and he shrunk down to transform into a monkey.  
  
"Ohh aaah ah." Earl said as he began to lumber around as everyone including Torakak face faulted.  
  
"Huh?" Torakak asked as Earl now as Bubbles just danced around. "Earl?"  
  
"Ooh ah." Earl grunted as he jumped right into Torakak's arms.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
The audience glanced at the confused Announcer. "Apparently, Earl had lost his mind." He said.  
  
"Don't be too sure." Yamcha muttered under his breath.  
  
The monkey grinned as he glowed again. Torakak's eyes widened as another giant poof of smoke engulfed the man and a second later everyone fell over in shock. The Announcer and Maria screamed as the two went behind a wall. Vegita gasped and growled. Goten and Gohan gulp as they gazed up. Pan gasped as Chi Chi looked over at Yamcha who was applauding.  
  
"Incredible!" The Announcer screamed out as he got up. "Earl Grey had just transformed into a giant monkey and Torakak is crushed." The giant monkey laughed as he got up. Torakak was lying there in an imprint of his own body.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Vegita bellowed as Bra and everyone else tried to hold him down. "NO HUMAN SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO TRANSFORM LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
"Daddy... everyone thinks we're human." Bra warned as she glanced at Earl who was standing there.  
  
"Incredible." Maria muttered, "Earl had transformed into a giant monkey." "Yes, the only other fighter in the history of the tournament that had done such a thing is the Legendary Goku." The Announcer said as Torakak slowly and painfully got up.  
  
"My body." Torakak moaned as he glared up. "Ouch." "Give up." Earl roared as he morphed back to normal and began to beat on the Namekian.  
  
"What a fight!" The Announcer yelled out, "Earl managed to beat Torakak to a pulp! What a match!" "Not done yet." Torakak said as he began to block off the punches. Every muscle in his body screamed in pain as he moved. But, Earl was much weaker than Torakak. For three punchs Earl landed on the Namekian, Torakak landed one strong punch.  
  
"I don't believe it." Gohan muttered as he watched the match. "Earl is doing much better than I thought." "He might actually win." Bra whispered shocked. "GO EARL!!!" "Get him, son!" Yamcha cheered out as Lunch and Dinre cheered him on.  
  
"Go kick him to the Next Dimention!" Lunch screamed.  
  
"Yeah!" Dinre applauded.  
"Don't let him beat you, Kakarot!" Vegita boomed, "I'm the only one who gets to defeat you!"  
  
Earl and Torakak jumped back panting hard.   
  
"You're tougher than I thought." Torakak complimented.  
  
"I trained hard." Earl replied as he focused again.   
  
Torakak leaned back in anticipation for another shape shift.   
  
"PRESTO!!!" Earl boomed as a pair of Ki disks flew out of his hands and sliced through Torakak's arm. The Namekian screamed in pain as the arm fell off. The crowd moaned as a few looked away.  
  
"It appears that Torakak lost his arm." The Announcer said as he fought the urge not to throw up.  
  
"Censor!" Maria yelled out to her cell phone. "Little kids are watching this right now!" "I lost my arm." Torakak muttered as he stared at his stub. **This is stupid. Earl shouldn't have beaten me like this. I won't lose. Wait a second.** He focused as Earl watched waiting for Torakak to regain his lost arm.  
  
"Take this!" Torakak yelled out as a red Ki flaired around him. "KIOKEN ATTACK TIMES TWENTY!!!" He yelled out as his arm stretched out to Earl and shoved him out of the ring.  
  
Earl shocked at the attack was flung out of the ring. He landed with a thud and Torakak retracted his arm and went down on his knees.  
  
"The winner is Torakak! But let's give a hand to these two warriors!" The Announcer said as the audience applauded with Earl's family and Bra cheering the loudest.  
  
Earl got up and waved at everyone. "You did good." Torakak said as he extend his hand. The man shook it and at that moment, there was a feeling of respect to the human.  
  
"Way to go, son!" Yamcha yelled out as Torakak regrew his missing arm.  
  
"I lost." Earl said as he stared down.  
  
"So?" Krillian said as he and every other person came to the two warriors. "Look, you did great for your first time. Especially since Torakak is way more experienced than you."  
  
"Yeah, you're the first human who did that much damage on me in years." Torakak agreed, "I kinda underestimate you. Sorry." "That's okay." Earl laughed as he leaned against his father. "I'm worn out." "Me too." Torakak agreed.  
  
"Earl!" Bra ran up and hugged the man. "You did awesome! How did you turn into a Oozaru?"  
  
"Just shapeshifting." Earl replied as he watched Chi Chi went up to him.  
  
"Mr. Earl Grey," Chi Chi said in a cold voice that made everyone cringe, "if you dare to use _my_ face again, I will kill you."   
Earl nodded as he stepped back. "Yes, Ma'am."   
"Good."  
  
Vegita growled as he went up to the man. "You are lucky, you are defeated, boy." Vegita said as he grabbed Earl's arm. "Because, if we fight each other, I will beat you up to the point, you will need the Dragon Balls just to have your face back." "Daddy!" Bra screamed as she grabbed Vegita's arm. "It's just shapeshifting. Chill out!" She looked right into her father's eyes and made her lip trembled.  
  
Vegita's face soften. Bra had this ability to melt her father's heart like a blazing sun on an ice cube. He glanced at Earl again and scowled. "Very well." He let go and walked away.  
  
"How does she do that?" Torakak said as he shook his head in amazement.  
  
"Yeah." Earl agreed.  
  
"It's a gift." Bra said as she winked at the man.  
  
Earl turned beet red as he looked down. "Thanks."   
  
"Come on, son." Yamcha said as he put his arm around his son's shoulder, "Let's get you healed up." "I need to go too." Torakak said as the group went to the recovery room.  
  
*****  
  
Next up, it was Choutsu vs. Seventeen. Choutsu was pacing again as Tien watched him.  
  
"Don't be so nervous, Choutsu." Tien commented.  
  
"I can't help it, Tien. Seventeen is very powerful." "So was Torakak and Earl beat him good." Tien said, "Just do the techniques we did and you'll do fine."  
  
"I guess." Choutsu said as he go to the ring.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! In this corner, a fighter who returned after many years of retirement... Choutsu!"  
  
Choutsu came out and everyone applauded and cheered.   
  
"And in this corner, a newcomer and twin brother of Eighteen! Seventeen!"  
  
Seventeen came forward and bowed.  
  
"Okay, let's get it on!"  
  
Choutsu powered up and focused on his hands.  
  
Seventeen's head ached as his left hand took a life of its own and began to pound on his head. "No." He moaned as he tried to control his hand.  
  
Flashbacks of him being controlled by Dr. Gero over nine years ago came to him. Images of him, as Super 17 overwhelmed him.  
  
Choutsu looked on in confusion as Seventeen kept on getting hit. He wasn't putting any resistance at all.  
  
Seventeen looked over at his beloved sister, Eighteen. He killed her. He killed her and her family. He was controlled at the time. But it didn't make things easier. The pain of seeing his family dead echoed in his being. "NO!!!" Seventeen screamed out as he flew out at the small fighter with rage and anger that was built up. The guilt of being controlled. The guilt of being a murderer. The guilt of sending Goku straight to Hell. "STOP CONTROLLING ME!!!" He roared out as he lashed out his right hand at Choutsu.  
  
At that moment, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Tien's jaw dropped as his best friend was flung out of the ring like a rag doll. "No!"  
  
Eighteen and Krillian held their breathes as Seventeen fell to the ground. "What?" He whispered as he stared at Choutsu who crashed into the wall. "No, I didn't want to. No." "Uhh... the winner is Seventeen! Quick! Get him some medical assistance!"  
  
Tien ran over to the fighter and picked him up. "You fucking cyborg! I swear if it weren't for the fact that I can't kill, you would be dead right now!"  
  
"Tien!" Yamcha said as he grabbed Tien's arm. "Don't. Please. Choutsu will be okay."  
  
Tien glanced over at Rosemary who got out a senzu bean and gave it to the smaller fighter. After shoving it down his throat, Choutsu woke up. "Rosemary?" Choutsu asked.  
  
"You'll be okay." Rosemary said as she gave the Announcer a thumbs up.  
  
"He is okay!" The Announcer said as the audience applauded.  
  
Maria ran up to Rosemary and Choutsu. "Excuse me. But, what did you give this fighter?"  
  
"Ummm... er...." Rosemary stumbled.  
  
"It's a rare medicine." Torakak explained with a serious face. "We got something that can help heal wounds. Unfortunately, it causes that person to feel weak and it's rare and that should be used only on an emergency basis."  
  
"Has this been used before in the tournament?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it was many years ago. When Videl was very badly hurt and needed care." Torakak explained, "That medicine saved her life." "There had been rumors about this medicine being used on a regular basis. Is it addictive?"  
  
"Huh?" Torakak asked, "No! It's 100 percent natural! It's not addictive!"  
  
"Let's not overreact." Videl said as she smiled at the cameraman and the reporter. "Okay?"  
  
"Well...okay." Maria said as she walked away. "This is Maria Kline of Funimation taking a break."  
  
*****  
  
Choutsu sat there as Tien was looking him over. "I'm glad you're okay, Choutsu." Tien said as he looked over the small fighter.  
  
"Me too, Tien." Choutsu said as he sipped some tea.  
  
"It's my fault. I should've realized how dangerous it is."  
  
"Don't." Choutsu said as he held up his hand, "I wanted to fight again. I didn't want to sit on the sidelines like I had before." "But I don't want you to die." Tien said as he remembered an exhausted Choutsu exploding in a desperate hope to kill the Saiyan Nappa. "I can't." "We've been over this, Tien." Choutsu said as he stared up at Tien's eyes. "We're in this together. The enemy is going to come in less than two years. I want to help out. Like you do."   
Tien sighed as he shook his head. "Choutsu, I don't know if I can stand losing you again. I lost you twice. I can't... I won't lose you again." "You won't. I wanna fight. If we're going to die, we're going to do it together." "We won't die." The two stare at each other before embracing in a hug.  
  
*****  
  
Seventeen stood there in shock. "What have I done?" He asked himself.  
  
"Are you okay?" Eighteen asked as she came up.  
  
"I'm fine." Seventeen grumbled as he lay his head on the table. "Just a little worn out." "That's the way Choutsu's power worked. Even after a person breaks control, he or she would feel sick." Eighteen paused as she glanced at the cyborg. "Other than that, how do you feel?"  
  
"Still awful." Seventeen muttered, "I'm sorry for killing you." "That was long past, brother. Besides, you weren't in control."   
"I should've fought harder, Eighteen! I killed you! I killed Krillian! I even killed Marron!" Seventeen screamed, "I even sent Goku to Hell! Literally!" "Excuse me?" Maria asked as she went up, "Did you say that you killed Goku?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" The two androids screamed as Maria ran off.  
  
"Damn reporters." Eighteen muttered, "Anyway, don't beat yourself up on it. I forgive you. Krillian forgive you. Marron forgive you. Even Goku forgive you." "I guess. I do. I just didn't want to lose control again." "Oh, my little brother." Eighteen moaned as she embraced her brother in a hug. "It's okay. Besides, we may need you help against Gakidou." "Gakidou?"  
  
"He's an immortal alien that is coming here in one and a half years. He's destructive, deadly, and have his own set of Dragon Balls." "I see. I'll come. After I win the Tournament." "We'll see about that." Eighteen laughed.  
  
*****  
  
"This is the third set of matches!" The Announcer said as he went on the ring. "So, far it had been one battle after another.   
  
Rosemary flexed her muscles as she came on the ring. Like her previous opponents, Simon had a very weak ki. "In this corner, his smile makes hearts melt. His hands are lightning fast. He is the handsome and polite... Simon!"  
  
Simon came out and at once, every woman swooned, even the married ones. At the audience, the Z gang watched. They didn't watch the matches Simon was in because they were busy.  
  
"Oh my god." Bulma muttered, "He's so handsome." "*sigh* Bummer, I'm married." Pan said as she stared dreamily.  
  
"His face is so perfect." Bulma muttered.  
  
"Look at that body." Earl said as the men glanced at him.  
  
"Earl? Snap out of it!" Yamcha ordered.  
  
"Huh?!" Earl shook his head. "Uhhh... did I say it out loud?"  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"Oops." The Announcer read from his card. "And in this corner, she is the woman who knows no fear. She is strong and invincible. With the destiny to rule the Earth... huh? Who wrote this?"  
  
Rosemary sighed as she glanced at her father who was ducking out of sight. "Oh, Daddy." "*Ahem* anyway, she is Rosemary!"   
Rosemary got out on the ring and as usual the crowd cheered.  
  
She stood in front of the man and gasped. How can she hit a man who look so... handsome?   
  
"Fight!" The Announcer said as he stepped back.  
  
The two stared at each other. "Are you going to hit me, Rosemary?" Simon asked in a soft tremor that made Rosemary's heart pounded.  
  
"I... can't." She muttered as her cheeks turned red.  
  
"Relax!" Torakak yelled out, "Just let him hit you!"  
  
"Right." Rosemary said as she went into defense pose.  
  
"Ha!" Simon yelled out as he lash out a massive punch. Rosemary stood there defiantly as everyone except for those who knew her true power held their breathes. The punch rolled off as Simon stood there stunned. "How?"  
  
"Lots of exercise. Healthy foods." Rosemary replied, **And a good amount of ki training.**  
  
"What a challenge." Simon muttered as he stepped back. "Okay, time for my most powerful attack."  
  
"Go ahead." Rosemary said as she put both hands on her hips.  
  
Simon yelled out, "SUPER POWERFUL SATAN PUNCH!!!" He cried out as he punched Rosemary right in the jaw.  
  
There was a loud thud as Simon jumped passed her with his fist on her jaw. A look of pain crossed his face as he landed on the ground. "OUCH!!!" He screamed out as he held his hand. "That's impossible! That was one of Mr. Satan's most powerful moves!" "Maybe... you did it wrong." Rosemary said as she smiled. She didn't feel a thing. "You... you're not human!" Simon yelled out as he ran off.  
  
"I'm a blue elf." She said as the Announcer yelled out.  
  
"That was amazing! She didn't even raise a fist at him! She is the winner! Rosemary is the finalist for the final round!" The Announcer exclaimed as everyone cheered out for the woman.  
  
Rosemary blushed as she bowed.  
  
"Looks like one of us will be fighting her." Torakak said to Seventeen.  
  
"True." Seventeen agreed.  
  
*****  
  
It was dark as a bright light flashed in the sky. A small craft landed on the ground only a few feet from the Kurin Tower.  
  
Uupa, the guardian of the lands around the Kurin Tower ran up and saw a man laying inside of a strange looking craft. He was beaten up with tears on his clothes. He had long purple hair and a goatee and on his jacket was a worn Capsule Corps patch. The man opened his ice blue eyes and glanced over at the Indian.  
  
"Help me." He muttered as he collapsed.  
  
*****  
  
Hello! Torakak here again! Things are getting real interesting now! It's me vs. Seventeen and after that... Rosemary vs... who could it be? Also, who is the strange man in the craft? And why is he so familiar?   
  
Next up...  
  
The Final Rounds!   
  
  
  



	12. The Final Rounds!

The never ending song belongs to whoever owned "Lamb Chops Play Along" and all characters except for the original ones belong to Funimation and Akria Toriyama.  
  
Dragon Balls GN: Episode Nine: The Final Rounds!  
By Maria Cline  
  
Rosemary sighed as she was stretching for her final fight. She was nervous and scared. Her next fight will either be with Seventeen or Torakak. Marron rarely talked about her uncle and by the feel of things, Seventeen is very powerful.   
  
"Hey, Rosemary." Krillian said as he came up.   
  
"Hello, Master Krillian." Rosemary muttered as she got up. "How powerful is Seventeen?"  
  
Her sensei nodded and pondered. "He's very powerful. I don't really know if he's a match for Tora." Krillian replied, "But, they fought before. It'll be interesting. You want him to win?"  
  
"Actually, I want Torakak to win. I have a plan." Rosemary said as she smiled.  
  
Krillian rose an eyebrow and smiled. "That's good. But, Tora knows about the Spirit Kioken Attack."  
  
"I know." Rosemary said as she went into her backpack and got out a small book. "I better study."  
  
Krillian glanced at the book's cover and smirked. "Yeah, do that."  
  
*****  
  
"This is the second round to be the finalist in the final Amateur Round!" The Announcer announced as everyone cheered. "In this corner, is the powerful green man who's fought his way here! Torakak!"  
  
Torakak waved his hand as he walked on. Just two more fights and he will get to win the Amateur Tournament. His heart pounded with excitement. It had been a long time since he was close to winning.   
  
"And in this corner... he won his matches with fire and power. He is cold and ruthless... he is Seventeen! And that's not his age!"  
  
Seventeen came out and the group somewhat cheered. He understood their hesitance. The way he beat up Choutsu was cruel but that was past.  
"So, we fight at last." Seventeen said as he grinned. "I'm not a super cyborg anymore. But I do train hard."  
  
"Same for me. I may not be able to Super Saiyan IV anymore but I'm still good." "No holding back?"  
  
"No holding back, old friend." Torakak said as he grinned.  
  
Seventeen nodded and flew up. Torakak followed.  
  
Maria and everyone else looked up to see them vanish.  
  
"Oh my Kami! I don't believe this." Maria commented as flashes of light came across the sky. "They vanished with only flashes of light! I can hear some pounding of punches but that's it!"  
  
Seventeen reappeared and crashed next to the reporter. Maria screamed and jumped to the side. Torakak reappeared as well and landed. The two fighters were worn out and had several rips in their clothes.  
  
"Ummm... the winner is Torakak!" The Announcer announced as everyone facefaulted.  
  
"Woo hoo!" Torakak screamed out as he did a 'victory' sign.  
  
"Nice fight." Seventeen admitted, "You are still you." "Thanks." Torakak and Seventeen shook hands.  
  
"Wait a second!" Maria said as she and the Announcer came up.   
  
"Can you redo that battle for us?" The Announcer asked.  
  
"Everyone can't watch that fight and it looks suspicious." Maria said as came up. "Can you do it at a much slower rate?"  
  
Seventeen and Torakak fell over. "You gotta be kidding!" Seventeen exclaimed.  
  
"Let's do it." Torakak insisted as they went back on the ring.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Torakak and Seventeen will repeat the battle you just witnessed!"  
  
"Okay, ready?" Torakak asked.  
  
"Why not." "We'll only do this once." Torakak warned as he and Seventeen flew in the air.  
  
"Wait! We'll need to hear your comments!" The Announcer yelled.  
  
The Namekian extended his arm, grabbed the mike, and pulled it back up. "Okay, first we did some punches and kicks. Just some warm up stuff. Seventeen and me will demonstrate."   
  
Torakak and Seventeen nodded and the two began fighting.  
  
"As we said before, we will be taking this in slow motion." Torakak said as he and Seventeen began fighting.   
  
"We kicked and punched like so." Seventeen said as they began to fake punch and kick. "Ha ha ha!"  
  
"Then, I started charging up a Ki blast." Torakak said as he floated the microphone to the side and cupped his hands.  
  
"And I recognized his Kamehame Ha and prepared for a block." Seventeen said as he put up his hands.  
  
"And I let it out, KAMEHAME HA!!!" He yelled out as he unleashed the blast and Seventeen blocked it.  
  
"Of course, after I blocked it, I attacked again." Seventeen announced as he put his hands into pistol like positions. "PISTOLS FIRE!!!"  
  
Small Ki blasts shot out of his fingers at slow motion.   
  
"And then I dodged them like this." Torakak said as he leaned back to the point that his knees were across from his chest. The shots flew over his body, nicking his clothes. The Namekian got back up and said, "Then, I got up." "I was ready for another round when Torakak did something unexpected." Seventeen said.  
  
"I used the shadow technique." Torakak explained as he floated there. Another Torakak appeared and flew above Seventeen in slow motion. He lifted his arms up like a raven raising his wings to fly away and kicked Seventeen up into the head. Then, he said, "Then, I fired another Kamehame Ha blast." He blasted the Ki blast and Seventeen got caught in it.  
  
"I was very mad of course." Seventeen said as he got out of the blast. "So, I blasted again." He began to flew in a cartwheel way while firing small random slow moving Ki blasts again.   
  
"The blasts were weaker so I stopped them." Torakak explained as he lifted his hand and a glow emanated out of his body. The blasts bounced off of his body. "Then, I lifted my fists and flew at him like so." Torakak said as more blasts came off of his shield. "And I slammed him down to the ground." Torakak did as he said and Seventeen was plunged down in the exact same spot he fell the last time.  
  
"That all happened in that short time?" The Announcer asked stunned.  
  
The two nodded as Seventeen got up again.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! It's official! Torakak is the second finalist in the Amateur Rounds! The next fight will be Rosemary vs. Torakak!"  
  
The crowd cheered wildly as Torakak waved his hands and grinned. "Thanks!"  
  
*****  
  
"Congratulations, Torakak." Seventeen said as he started drinking some beer.  
  
"You did great, Seventeen." Torakak complimented and then he glanced at Rosemary. "I hope you understand that I won't be too easy on you." "I understand." Rosemary said as she sipped some of her sports drink. She looked away to avoid having a devious grin on her face seen. **Sometimes, I can be like my father.**  
  
"This is it!" Maria said as she came up, "This is a very exciting time. In a mere half-hour, these two warriors will be battling it out." Rosemary sighed as she looked at the reporter. "Ms. Rosemary, what is it like to be ready to battle Mr. Torakak here?" Maria asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm excited about the entire thing." Rosemary replied, "I respected him and hope for a good fight." "I understand that you are the first Blue Elf to fight in the history of the Tournament." "Yes, I am." "Who's your Sensei? I understand that you gained that fighting outfit from him." "Yes, his name is Master Krillian. He's the one who taught me the art of unarmed combat."  
  
"Krillian? One of the fine fighters of the Tournament?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Wow!" Maria exclaimed, "This is amazing!" Krillian grinned to himself as he watched the group on the television.   
  
"I didn't even know he was alive!" Maria exclaimed as Krillian fell over.  
  
*****  
  
There were advantages to having to guard the lands that surrounded a tower that contains the most miraculous medicines in the known world. One of them is the ready supply of Senzu Beans. Uupa had climbed the tower a few times and gained a few Senzu Beans for emergencies.   
  
The old man went up to the younger man and popped the Senzu in his mouth. The long haired man opened his eyes as he sat up. "Where am I?" He asked.  
  
"You are near the Kurin Tower. I'm Uupa. Who are you?"  
  
"Trunks." The man replied as he got up and went to his craft. Tears came to his eyes as he stared at the burnt marks and the word scratched in 'Hope II' with a heart around it. This wasn't his world. The world he knew is gone. "Are you okay, Trunks?" Uupa asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you for saving me." Trunks said absentmindedly. He felt out to the world. It was rich in strong life energies. Far from the energies he had grown up with. There were a group of strong Kis many miles away. "Is there anything going on?" He asked.  
  
"The Tournament. The Amateur Rounds are almost finished. Would you like to watch?"  
  
"Yes, I think I would." Trunks replied as he went to the craft and capsulized it, "If you don't mind, but I need to go there myself."  
  
"Of course. What happened to you?"  
  
Trunks sighed as he gazed up. "It's a long story. Excuse me." He flew up.  
  
*Note: From now on, this Trunks will be referred to as Miari Trunks.*  
  
*****  
  
"So, Torakak, where did you learn the Kamehame Ha?" Maria asked the Namekian.  
  
Torakak shrugged and replied, "I learned it from Goku." "Really? Are you one of his students? I thought he was dead as well." Maria said confused.  
  
"Uh um..." Torakak muttered as he scratched his head. "Oh! Yeah! I'm one of his students!" **I forgot how hard these reporters can be.** He thought as he felt a strange Ki coming his way. "Huh?"  
  
Rosemary glanced at the Namekian. "What is it?"  
  
**Can't you feel that?** Torakak asked telepathically.  
  
Rosemary closed her eyes and shook her head. "No."  
  
"I can." Seventeen replied, "I thought he's gone." "He's back." Torakak muttered, "Must be bad news." He said as he ran off, "Sorry, but we gotta go." He and Seventeen ran off.  
  
Rosemary was about to follow when Maria grabbed her arm. "Excuse me, what is going on?"  
  
"Don't know." Rosemary replied as she broke loose, "But don't worry, I'll be there to fight." She said as she nodded, "Don't worry, Dad. I'll win." She run off in a blur.  
  
*****  
  
Vegita, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were feasting in the Cafeteria. "It feels so good to eat." Goten said relieved, "Those chocolate bombs were brutal." "I know." Gohan moaned as he patted his stomach. "I wonder..." He paused when he got up. "Huh?"  
  
"It's him." Vegita growled as he glanced at a confused Trunks.   
"Who's that?" Goten asked.  
  
"Old friend." Gohan replied as he and Vegita got up and ran off.   
  
Goten and Trunks glanced at each other. "Wait up!" Trunks ordered as he and Goten followed.  
  
*****  
  
The group gathered just inside the entrance. The older warriors including Majunor came together. "You felt him too, didn't you?" Majunor asked as he looked around.  
  
"I wasn't sure at first but now... yeah, it's him." Yamcha agreed.  
  
"Who's he?" Earl asked baffled.  
  
"I don't know." Rosemary muttered, "I think I feel whoever he is." "I can't wait to meet him again." Torakak said excited, "He will be a great help to us."  
  
"Excuse me!" The Announcer yelled out as he ran to Torakak and Rosemary. "You two are due to meet to fight in one minute!"  
  
"Huh?" Torakak's face fell. "You mean, now?!"  
  
"Unless you two want to be expelled from the competition." The Announcer warned.  
  
"Awwww man." Torakak moaned.  
  
"Don't worry, Tora." Majunor said, "We'll take him to see you after the fight." "You mean it?" Torakak asked as he smiled.  
  
"You bet." Gohan nodded, "We have to explain you to our old friend."  
  
"We better go." Rosemary said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Right." The two ran to the fighting grounds.  
  
"Who is it?" Earl asked again.  
  
"This way." Vegita advised as he went to the entrance. There was a woman standing there refusing a taller man to get through.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but you can't come in without a ticket." "You don't understand, it's important." The man urged.  
  
Trunks' heart stilled. **He... sounds... familiar.** he thought.  
  
"Excuse me!" Vegita yelled out as he went to the woman, "That man is with me."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Briefs! Of course!" The woman said as she let the man through. "Sorry about that, Sir."  
  
"That's okay. You were doing your duty." The man said as he came forward.   
  
Trunks went up to the man and his jaw dropped. "Who...?" The man was as tall as he is. He had more muscle than Trunks and yet he was lean. He had long lavender hair, identical color to his own, with a lighter goatee. His outfit was worn out, with a Capsule Corps jacket and a golden pendant around his neck.   
  
Gohan smiled at him. "Trunks." Trunks and the man looked at him at once.   
  
The man spoke in a voice identical to Trunks'. "Gohan. You've grown." "So have you." Gohan greeted.  
  
"Whoa!" Bra exclaimed, "He... sounds just like Trunks!"  
  
"He is Trunks. From an alternate time." Vegita said as he smiled warmly to the man.   
  
The two Trunks' jaws dropped as Vegita went to the long haired Trunks.   
  
"Father?" The long haired Trunks asked, "Your hair... I thought Saiyan hair doesn't change." "It does. But when a Saiyan grows older, his or her hair would be more like a human. I see you haven't cut that long hair of yours."  
  
"What's going on?" Goten asked baffled at the two Trunks.  
  
"Who's he?" Miari Trunks asked Gohan.  
  
"This is Goten, my little brother." Gohan introduced.   
"Hi." Goten said as he smiled, "Wow, two Trunks. Or is that Trunki?" "Brother?" Miari Trunks asked, "How? I thought that Goku died in the Cell games." "He did." Goten said, "But, I was... conceived before he died. Then he came back." "He came back?" Miari Trunks asked, "I..." "Alot happened in the past thirty years." Bulma said as she put an arm around Miari Trunks' shoulder. "How long has it been for you?"  
  
"Fifteen years." Miari Trunks answered as he clutched his pendant. "Lots happened in my time too." "So, you two are about the same age." Majunor calculated. "Swell."   
"Whoa! Another Trunks." Pan complimented as she came up. "Yeah, it had to happen in the family too."   
Miari Trunks glanced at the woman. She was tall with black hair and dark eyes. She was the younger mirror image of Chi Chi. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Pan. I'm married to your counterpart." Pan replied as she smiled.  
  
"She is also my daughter."  
  
Miari Trunks nearly fell over again. Gohan got married with a daughter that would be his wife in this world? Suddenly, another fear overcame him. What if his wife's counterpart doesn't exist? The woman he loved, even an echo of her, wouldn't exist. "You don't exist in my world." He commented.  
  
Pan sighed as she smiled. "I'm sorry." "That's okay."  
  
"What can we call you?" Bra asked, "I can't exactly say, 'Hi, I'm Bra. This is my brother Trunks and my other brother Trunks.'"  
  
"Good question." Trunks said glaring at his counterpart, "I'm not losing my name."  
  
"Wait." Miari Trunks asked Bra. She was a younger mirror image to his mother. "You- you're my sister?!"  
  
"We had another child." Bulma said as she hugged Bra.  
  
Miari Trunks stumbled back. His father and mother remained together? So many things happened that was considered unheard of in his world.  
  
"You do need another name." Trunks said, "Any ideas?" "I don't know." Miari Trunks, "Where's Goku?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! He's about to fight Rosemary!" Goten squeaked, "We better go and watch it!" "Rosemary?" Miari Trunks repeated. **Is it possible? Is she here? Is she part of this group despite her father?!**  
"That cowardly girl doesn't stand a chance." Vegita scowled, "She even refuse to do that Spirit Kioken attack." "Spirit Kioken attack?" Miari Trunks said as he gazed down at his pendant. **Rose, my Rose. I never thought that you could survive a suicide move like that.** "Rose?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
"Huh? You heard my thoughts?" Miari Trunks wondered as he tried to clear his mind.  
  
"Fascinating. Since you two are the same age and the same DNA, you two probably have some sort of telepathic openness between you." Gohan theorized as Miari Trunks stared at him. This Gohan was much different from the Gohan that was dead in his arms. This Gohan is also much different from the little boy he left behind so many years ago. The man was much stronger and yet didn't have the scars of battle.   
  
"You became a scholar didn't you?" Miari Trunks asked as he smiled.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yeah. I better introduce you." He gestured to the older fighters and former fighters first, "You know Seventeen and Eighteen, they reformed." Miari nodded at the two and then glanced at Marron. "Who are you? You..." He pointed to Eighteen, "look like..." "She's my mother. I'm Marron." Marron said as she smiled. **He looks cute. Much better than Trunks.**  
  
"Mo- how's that possible?" Miari Trunks asked as he glanced at Seventeen, "Are you the father?"  
  
"No way! He's my uncle." Marron said as she pointed to Krillian. "He's my father." Miari Trunks looked down at Krillian. "K-Krillian?!" Krillian laughed as he scratched his head. "Yeah, Eighteen is my wife." Miari Trunks' eyes bulged as he fell over. Images of Krillian and Eighteen, whose alternate had destroyed most of the world, together in bed... was too much. "Anything else?"  
  
Before anyone else can answer, a voice came over the intercom, "Attention, final rounds for the Amateur Rounds is about to begin. Please come to the main fighting grounds." "Rosemary's battle!" Goten said excited, "I hope she and Dad will do good." "Maybe she'll do the Spirit Kioken attack." Pan suggested.  
  
"Rose!" Miari Trunks said as he ran to the grounds.  
  
"Huh?" Goten said to Trunks. "Hey, Trunks, why did you react to Rosemary?"  
  
"That's not me, idiot!" Trunks boomed, "That's some alternate counterpart with long hair and a goatee." "We better go." Krillian advised, "Rosemary has a plan." *****  
  
Mirai Trunks' heart pounded as he made his way through the crowds and up to the front. "Rose!" he screamed out. He could feel her Ki. It was stronger than his Rose's but it was her. He could see a small blue skinned woman standing at one corner and a tall Namekian at the other corner. **Odd, I thought Goku was fighting her.**  
  
"In this corner, she is powerful! She is beautiful! She is single! Huh?" The Announcer said as he checked his notecards. "Okay! Who gave me these cards?!"  
  
Miari Trunks glanced up to see Pilaf and his friends waving their signs. **They're still alive?! Incredible.** Then, he realized that Rosemary, this Rosemary, is single. Isn't she married to another man like his counterpart is married to another woman? On the other hand, if Krillian and Eighteen get married, who's to say that this Trunks and this Rosemary would get together?  
  
Miari Trunks sighed as he tried to figure out this confusing world he returned to. Rosemary bowed her head down and blushed.   
  
"Ummm... the female blue fatale! Rosemary!"  
  
Rosemary nodded and waved.  
  
"And in this corner... the strong willed and powerful alien! The biggest baddest green guy since Ma Junior, Torakak!" Torakak walked on and waved. He walked out in an easy stride with happiness and eagerness beaming out of his body.  
  
Miari Trunks face faulted. He thought that Goten told him that Goku was fighting Rosemary. He glanced at everyone again. They didn't seem bothered by Torakak's alien appearance or the fact that he's about to battle.  
  
"We made it!" Gohan said in relief as they ran up.  
"I could teleported us in." Earl suggested.  
  
"Too many people." Vegita snapped at the warrior shapeshifter.   
  
Miari Trunks could sympathize with this Yamcha look-a-like. He wasn't sure why Vegita would treat this man coldly but there must be a good reason. "Ummm... Gohan... where's Goku?"  
  
"Oh!" Gohan laughed as he hit his head. "No one told you." He pointed to Torakak and said telepathically, **That's Dad.**  
  
Miari Trunks blinked, looked over at Torakak again, and then screamed, "WHAT?!" He face faulted.  
  
"Long story." Gohan replied as he stretched his arms out.  
  
Miari Trunks got back up and stared at the two warriors. Goku? A Namekian? That was something he wasn't expecting. Many things happened while he was away. His father and mother having a daughter. Yamcha having a son by the looks of one of the kids. Krillian and Eighteen married and having a daughter... what else could be different here?  
  
*****   
Rosemary took a deep breath as the Announcer dropped his hand. "Fight!" He said as he jumped to the side.  
  
"Ready when you are, Rosemary." Torakak said as he grinned.  
  
Rosemary smiled as she opened her mouth. Timing is everything and she knew the right weapon she can use.  
  
She whispered in a voice that she could barely hear herself. "I got something." Torakak blinked and came in closer. "Wha'cha say?"  
  
She muttered again in an even lower voice.  
  
"The two are doing something." The Announcer said as the stadium became quiet.  
  
Torakak scooted to the girl and asked, "You okay?"  
  
Rosemary opened her mouth and sang out in a very loud and off key voice, "This is the SONG that never ENDS. It goes on AND on MY FRIENDS!"  
  
Torakak and every other alien with super powerful hearing jumped back. **Stupid stupid!** Torakak thought to himself as he clamped his hands over his aching ears. **Of course she would do something like this.**  
  
"SOMEone started SINGING IT, not KNOWING WHAT IT WAS!" Rosemary sang on as the Announcer got out some earmuffs.   
  
"Amazing! This girl is literally singing her opponent to submission!" The Announcer said as Rosemary flew up and started to bang at Torakak while singing.  
  
"AND they'll." *Punch* "CONTINUE." *Punch* singing it FOREVER just because..." *Kick Punch*  
  
Vegita held his ears as he watched his greatest rival being punched and shoved. It became obvious about what the girl was hoping to do. She was no match for him by pure power but she was trying to outsmart him. She's exploiting his weakness and using it to her advantage.   
  
Miari Trunks watched painfully as Torakak was slowly but surely getting close to the edge of the ring. If Rose keeps it up, she could win by having To-Go whoever he is out of the boundaries.  
  
Torakak grimaced as the pain in his ears multiplied. The song's annoying tendencies, as well as the high pitch sound of her voice made it virtually impossible for him to focus his Ki. He thought back to when he was Goku. The little boy with a tail as a weakness. **No! I won't let this stop me.** He thought as he realized that he was getting very close to the edge of the grounds.   
  
"Hey!" Torakak yelled out as he ripped his own ears off. Blessed silence overcame him as Rosemary stopped her attacks and her singing.   
  
**Shit.** Rosemary thought as she rose her hands.  
  
Torakak grinned as he let out some light punches at his foe. Rosemary dodged and darted the blows and then straighten out her hands.  
  
"I better use my newest attack." She said to the deaf Namekian.   
  
Torakak noticed the girl moving her lips and then she smirked. She straightened out her hands in a Karate style.   
  
"What is she doing?" Goten wondered as her hands glowed. Twin blades of white energy sprout out of her extended fingertips. Then, she clasped her hands together and the twin blades fused to become one long blade of pure power.  
  
"Wow! That's some technique." Torakak complimented as he pointed his finger up and a blade of power emanated.  
  
"ENERGY SWORD!" She screamed out as she lunged at the Namekian with her sword in hand.  
  
Torakak raised his hand began blocking it with his finger. Rosemary slashed and hacked at the warrior only to be blocked by a finger. Miari Trunks watched the two. He could remember back when he was testing Goku to see if he was what his mother told him. Goku proved his mother right and more. **This man... really is Goku.** He thought as he watched the woman who's wearing his beloved's face fought on.  
  
Torakak began to fight back with his own power lit arm. The Martial Arts Tournament is now looking like a sword fight. They both had their advantages. Rosemary is much weaker and yet is more skilled with the sword. She also wasn't as worn out from the previous matches as the other warrior. Torakak is the opposite. While he has his basic knowledge of the sword, he didn't know some of the intricate ways that a swordsman could evade attacks and unleash them. His main strengths were his strength, speed, and his experience.   
  
Finally, Torakak used his other arm and shot a Ki blast right at the girl. Rosemary gasped as she blocked the Ki blast with her 'sword' and deflect it back to the Namekian. Torakak jumped back and deflected the blast back to the girl.  
  
"Incredible! First it was a torture by singing, then a sword fight, and now it looks like some sort of tennis match!" The Announcer said as everyone watched the Ki ball go back and forth across the field.  
  
"I knew those tennis lessons will be handy one day!" Pilaf said with his voice filled with pride.  
  
The warriors watched as the Ki blast kept on going back and forth. "This is one weird match." Goten commented as he watched Rosemary deflected the Ki blast back to Torakak. It soared past him and smashed into a wall.  
  
"POINT!" The Announcer said as the crowd cheered and the fighters face faulted. On the scoreboard, Rosemary gained a point.   
  
In the crowd, Pilaf, Mai, and Shou started cheering, "ROSEMARY! ROSEMARY! RAH! RAH! RAH! BEAT THAT DEMON! NOW! NOW! NOW!"  
  
"Where did that scoreboard come from?" Goten asked Gohan.  
  
"I don't want to know." Gohan sighed as the group sighed in bewilderment.  
  
"Hey! This is a martial arts tournament! Not a tennis match!" Vegita screamed as he went Super Saiyan.   
  
"No going Super Saiyan!" Bulma ordered as everyone tacked the Saiyan.  
  
"Right!" The Announcer said as he gestured the scoreboard to come down.  
  
"Let's fight!" Torakak said as he flew forward.  
  
Rosemary held up her sword and Torakak suddenly appeared behind her.  
  
"Huh?" Rosemary said as Torakak punched her out of the ring.  
  
"The winner of the Amateur Rounds go to Torakak!" The Announcer exclaimed as the crowd cheered.   
"I won?" Torakak asked as he regenerated his ears.  
  
Rosemary got up and rubbed her bruise. "You won." Rosemary said as she went up to him and bowed.   
  
Torakak grinned. "You did great, Rosemary!" He complimented, "That was one fun fight."   
"Thanks." Rosemary said as the fighters ran up.  
  
"That was great, Rosemary!" "How did you do that sword?"  
  
"What's the deal with the singing?"  
  
"That was wonderful, Rose." Miari Trunks said as he came up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Hey!" Torakak greeted, "Trunks! How's it going?!"  
  
Miari Trunks looked down sorrowful. "Not good. My world... too many people here. We need to talk in a more private setting."  
  
Rosemary gasped as she watched a tall long haired man with a goatee came up to her. His eyes were a sad blue and his voice was identical to Trunks. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm... I guess an alternate version of Trunks. My name is Trunks."  
  
"You... are an alternate version of him?" Rosemary asked as she pointed to Trunks.  
  
"Yes." Miari Trunks said as he held her hand in a very gentle way.   
  
Rosemary blushed brightly as she giggled. "Oh! Wow, you're so nice."   
"You are an excellent fighter, who's your sensei?" Miari Trunks asked as Rosemary smiled.  
  
"Oh... I had lots of senseis. My current one is Master Krillian." Rosemary said as the reporter came up.   
  
"Mr. Torakak, how does it feel to be the first winner of the Amateur Rounds?" Maria asked as she came up.  
  
Torakak grinned, "Happy. But, these fighters worked very hard too. Rosemary is much better than I anticipated. You should interview her." "Ms. Rosemary," Maria said as she went to her, "what about you? How did you do those attacks?"  
  
"Practice and dedication." Rosemary replied, "That's my secret." "And who's this nice young man next to you?" Maria asked as she looked at Miari Trunks who was still holding Rosemary's hand.  
  
Miari Trunks turned beet red as he let go. "I'm... a friend."   
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Uhh... ah..." Miari Trunks said as he glanced at Gohan and Vegita for help.  
  
"His name is... Boxers!" Bulma said as she came up. "He's part of the family." "Oh!" Maria exclaimed, "That explains the resemblance." She went over to Torakak, "Are you anxious to fight in the Grand Rounds?"   
"I'm very excited." Torakak replied, "I can't wait to fight the Pro Winner and Majunor."  
  
"Who do you think will win in the Professional Rounds?" Maria asked.  
  
"I will." Vegita said as he came up, "I will fight you in the Grand Rounds!" He vowed to Torakak.  
  
"What make you so confident that you will win?" Maria asked.  
  
Vegita grinned as he crossed his arms. "Because I am the most powerful warrior here. Simple as that."  
  
"You are one confident man." Maria observed.  
  
"That is an understatement." Trunks said as Vegita maintained his pose.  
  
"Here is your check, Rosemary." The Announcer said, "Torakak, you'll get your reward after the Grand Rounds."  
  
"Thanks." Rosemary said as she looked at the check. Her eyes turned into a pair of dollar signs and a distant sound of a cash drawer bell was heard. "Whoa." Torakak looked over her shoulder and another cha ching was heard. "That's alot of money." "I wonder how much you got?" Gohan wondered outloud.  
  
"I don't really care." Torakak replied truthfully. "I don't need that much money. What can I spend it on?" The group pondered at the question. Before, Goku could just spend it all on food and Chi Chi. Now, Torakak can't eat and Chi Chi doesn't need the money. Gohan and Goten was supporting her just fine as well as all of the money Mr. Satan constantly gave her to keep her mouth and fists to herself.   
"Good question." Krillian said after a few seconds.  
  
"What about you?" Goten asked, "What will you do with your money?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe give it to my father for investing." Rosemary replied as her phone rang. She answered it, "Hello? Dad! Yeah, well... I got the second place prize. Really?! Are you sure? Thank you so much!!!" Rosemary hang up and grinned. "He's letting me keep the money! I can do anything I want with it!"  
  
"All right!" Marron exclaimed as she put one arm around Rosemary's shoulders. "Maybe me, Pan, Bra, and you can put that money to good use."  
  
"Shopping trip after the Tournament?" Bra suggested grinning.  
  
"Hmmm... maybe." Rosemary said as she grinned. "But what can I buy?"  
  
"Maybe that can wait." Miari Trunks said as he pointed to Torakak, "Right now, we got a more serious problem." Torakak nodded. "Right." *****  
  
It was quiet as the Z and GN warriors gathered in the hotel suite they had rented for the Tournament. It was perfect, it had hotel service and enough food to supply a small country. Torakak and every other warrior looked at Miari Trunks curiously.  
  
"So, how did you know this world?" Earl asked.  
  
"Well... what's your name?" Miari Trunks asked.  
"Earl Grey. I'm Yamcha's son."  
  
"Yeah, how did you get here?" Trunks asked as he crossed his arms. He could sense that his counterpart was stronger than him. Obviously due to the different conditions. Is that why Vegita seemed more proud of this Trunks than him? "Right. Well, Earl, I came to this world to save Goku's life from a heart disease. It's a long story." Miari Trunks explained, "Right now, I'm curious about what happened here. Especially with Goku." "Torakak or Tora." Torakak corrected.  
  
"Right." Miari Trunks said, "Maybe you can help me. You see... a monster attacked my world and I tried to fight it but he was too strong. He destroyed everything. He was worst than Cell and the Androids together." He shook with rage. "I better start at the beginning. After I destroyed Cell in my world, the world was in horrible shape. But the people was getting together to form a new world. One of them came up and take control. At first my mother and I acted against him, but after awhile, we accepted his new order. We even helped him organize and run things. Of course it wasn't like a dictatorship. We had representatives from the rebuilt villages and cities. To make sure that things run better, me and the man's daughter got married. At first it was merely business. Something that was arranged by my mother and Emperor Pilaf-"  
  
"EMPEROR PILAF?!" Everyone exclaimed as Rosemary fell over.  
  
Rosemary fought the urge to scream. In this mysterious man's world, she and he was married and her father ruled the world.  
  
"Yes." Mirai Trunks said as he gazed at her. "Anyway, at first, we were strangers, binded by pure business. Then, we started to know each other. I started to train her to use her power." He smiled, "She was more fearsome and proud than Vegita. I loved her until she was killed."  
  
"Oh..." Trunks muttered as he looked down. If he lost Pan, he didn't know how he would react. "Do... you have a picture of her?"  
  
"I don't need one now." Miari Trunks said as he gazed at Rosemary.  
  
"We're married and in love?!" Rosemary screamed out.   
"Whoa!" Krillian waved his hands. "Rosemary! You mean to tell me that you're Pilaf's daughter?!"  
  
"Who's your mother?" Goten wondered bewildered.  
  
Rosemary didn't say anything. Instead she just buried her face in her hands and she sank into the couch. Miari Trunks gazed at her reaction. It was obvious that this Rose was more vulnerable than his Rose. His Rose would've proclaimed her connection with pride. This Rose was ashamed of the fact that her father was Pilaf. "Rose?"  
  
"That girl is a spy!" Vegita screamed as he rose his hand. "That Pilaf sent her to grabbed the Namekian Dragon Balls and make him ruler!" "Should we trust her?" Tien wondered as Rosemary started to sob.  
  
"How could you not tell us?!" Chi Chi screamed out as plans of Rosemary and Goten's wedding come up in flames.  
  
"I.. don't know." Rosemary sputtered out as she lifted her hands into the air. At that moment, she wanted to die. A bright glow emanated from her body as she screamed in pain.  
  
"Rosemary!" Torakak pleaded as he grabbed her shoulders. "Rosemary, we don't hate you. Stop it!" "Rose!" Miari Trunks screamed as flashbacks of his wife's death overwhelmed him. Guilt overcame him as he realized the full ramifications of his mistake. In this world, Pilaf was considered to be a failure. He wasn't respected and mourned in this world as in the other world. This Rose is ashamed of her heritage.   
  
Suddenly, she collapsed and her Ki flared off. Bulma was standing there with a needle in her hand. "I'm sorry." She said as she knelt down next to her.  
  
"Is she...?" Goten asked frightened about the fact that he was so upset at her.   
  
"No, she's just unconscious. I have mild sedatives in case something happened." Bulma replied, "Poor girl. I had no... Pilaf had a strong girl like her." "She must have her distance away from the Dragon Balls." Vegita warned, "We can't risk it." Majunor frowned. "That girl. She knows too much." "Wait!" Gohan reasoned, "Rosemary has handled the power of the Spirit Bomb, only someone with a pure heart can handle that without pain."  
  
"True." Torakak replied, "Look, so she has a shadowy past. We all had our dark beginnings."   
  
"Like what?" Rosemary asked as she opened her eyes. Her head spun as she turned away.  
  
"Rose, I'm sorry. I had no ideal that your father was loathed and hated that much." Miari Trunks said as he stroke her cheek. "What did he do in this world?"  
  
"Just turned Grandpa into a twelve-year-old and endanged Earth." Pan bluntly answered as Rosemary looked down again. "Hey! Rosemary! It's okay. I guess. I mean, it's not like you were directly involved. You aren't? Are you?"  
  
Rosemary sobbed and flew out of the window.  
  
"Rose!" Miari Trunks screamed and was about to follow when Gohan held him.  
  
"No!" Torakak ordered as he ran in front of the window. "She needs to deal with this on her own." He looked out of the window. "Rosemary needs to deal with this." Goten sighed as he looked at the couch again and saw a small cell phone lying there.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Hi! Torakak here! Rosemary's gone but for good? And why is Miari Trunks here? What happened in his world that forced him to leave? As the other warriors pepare for the Professional Rounds, can they cope with the answers and revelations?  
  
Next up...  
  
Reflections! The Tournament of the Broken Heart!  
  
  



	13. The Tournament of the Broken Heart

All characters you recognized belongs to Akira Toriyama. The others, including the Cold Cut Crew and their lyrics, belong to me. I'm not getting paid for this but for pure pleasure.   
  
Dragon Balls GN: Episode Ten: The Tournament of a Broken Heart  
By Maria Cline  
  
Rain started to fall as Rosemary sat there. She sighed as she flew up and let out a very small amount of Ki in the air. The clouds parted around her like the river. She shouldn't have run. But she could feel their anger and distrust. It was the same old thing. Every time she would make new friends, they would be scared and/or teasing at her. So what if she carries giant robot capsules around? So what if she could name every mayor and emperor for the past five hundred years? So she was crammed with information from every military book known? Was that so wrong?   
  
*****  
  
The group was in shock. Marai Trunks sat there eating slowly. He had scared away a mirror image of his beloved wife. She wasn't as strong or as proud as Rose was.   
  
"I should find her." Marai Trunks whispered, "It's my fault. I kept on mistaking her for my Rose."  
  
"It's okay." Earl said as he sat beside him. "We didn't know. What happened to her? To your Rose?"  
  
"Meah?" Goten mumbled as he gazed at him with his cheeks full from food.  
  
"She died along with my world." Marai Trunks said softly as he looked down. "A monster attacked us. He was a Namekian."  
  
Torakak's eyes bulged. "A what?!"  
  
"How can a Namekian be so strong?" Vegita asked.  
  
"Hey!" Majunor screamed, "There's fusion."  
  
Marai Trunks looked down at the boy. "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"My name is Majunor." Then he smirked, "But in my past life, I was Piccolo."  
  
"Piccolo?!" Marai Trunks exclaimed as he fell over again.  
  
"You have to stop doing that." Vegtia muttered, "It's humiliating."  
  
"Well... I think that's a normal reaction." Trunks said, "What is this Namekian?"  
  
"He was stronger than Cell." Marai Trunks replied, "He called himself Omioni. He was huge and fast. He was powerful. Far more powerful than a thousand Piccolos."  
  
"Why did he attack your world?" Torakak asked.  
  
"I don't know. All he said that someone named Gakidou sent him as a test."  
  
"Gakidou?!" Torakak exclaimed, "Are you sure?"  
  
"You know him?" Marai Trunks asked stunned.  
  
"He came to New Namek and nearly wiped us out. There's a group of us left but Gakidou took all of our warriors and a good number of our healers." Torakak said as his body shook with rage. "I tried to get them back with the Dragon Balls but... they couldn't be reached."  
  
"You don't think..." Gohan said, "That's impossible!"  
  
"No, it's not." Majunor said as he crossed his arms. "Namekians can fuse as many times as needed. The more they fused, the more powerful they become."  
  
"But those Namekians would be lost." Torakak added. "If Omioni are those lost Namekians, then we're in big trouble."  
  
"Are you sure that this Gakidou caused this?" Marai Trunks asked.  
  
Torakak nodded. "Yeah, Gakidou has lived for thousands of years thanks to his Dragon Balls. He might have the way to travel between worlds. Damn it. Trunks," He addressed the longhaired one. "Gakidou, the man who created Omioni, probably is the same one as ours. I'll go ahead and find out."  
  
He rose his hands into the air.   
  
"You're calling Porunga or Shenlong?" Majunor asked.  
  
"No... Trunks, alternate Trunks, is from outside of this world. I'll need to talk with the only dragon who has the power over space and time." His eyes turned red then black. "Ultimate Shenlong!" He cried out as he hovered above the ground. A giant dragon appeared and encircled him.   
  
Books and papers flew around the room like a tornado. The others held on to their ground as the whirlwind threatened to blow them away.  
  
"NO!!!" Torakak screamed as he grabbed his head. Images of his Namekian allies swirled in his brain. He could see all of them die and get sucked into a giant shadow. It grinned as the Namekian warriors and healers started screaming silently. "No." He knelt down and tears came down his cheeks. "Harpsicor, Vionil... Harmon... they've fused."  
  
"What?!" Majunor asked, "Are you sure that it was the same Gakidou."  
  
"Gakidou can travel between worlds. He must've traveled to the alternate world of Trunks' because that one had a close link with this world." Torakak explained.  
  
"You mean this Gakidou is responsible for my world's destruction?" Marai Trunks asked in disbelief. "I'll get that monster for this." The man clenched his fists as he stared out. His world, his wife, all of it was destroyed by a madman for a test.   
  
"There's more." Torakak said seriously, "Omioni is coming here. To wear us out until Gakidou comes here himself."  
  
"How long?" Vegita asked.  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"What?!" The group exclaimed.  
  
"We have two weeks prepare for Omioni." Torakak repeated, "That's it."  
  
"Excellent!" Vegita said, "A good warm-up for the battle with Gakidou."  
  
"Father!" Marai Trunks screamed, "You don't understand! Omioni is a powerhouse! He nearly killed me in one blow! I was at Super Saiyan II at the time!"  
  
"Trunks, we outnumber this guy and we're very strong." Gohan interjected, "Besides, we know Namekians."  
  
"He's not like any normal Namekian." Marai Trunks said as he recalled back. "He was as big as a mountain at normal height. His power was so astounding that I was overwhelmed the first time I saw him. He regenerates faster than Perfect Cell did. How much stronger can you get after Super Saiyan II?"  
  
"Just wait, son." Vegita grinned, "Watch the Professional Rounds. You'll see."  
  
"Yeah, I'm stronger than you." Trunks said.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
*****  
  
It was night as the group slept. Gohan lay there in his wife's arms. "No... Mr. Piccolo..." He groaned as Videl opened her eyes and slapped him.   
  
"Gohan! Gohan, dear, wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan said as he got up. "I was talking in my sleep again?"  
  
"Yes." Videl said as she turned on the light. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I was thinking about Piccolo and Omioni. I remembered how powerful Piccolo became after just two fusions. Imagine how powerful over a hundred Namekians can be after they all fuse. I don't know if we can defeat them this time."  
  
"I'm sure you will defeat that monster." Videl said, "You are still a good fighter."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. I didn't do much good in the battle against Bebie and the evil dragons. All I did was get in the way. Videl, my daughter was in danger and all I did was get you and Bulma out of the way." Gohan said as he stared out.  
  
"I know. That's why you started training again. You wanted to be able to protect Pan and I. You have gotten much stronger."  
  
"But not as strong as Mystic." Gohan moaned, "Ever since Dad and Piccolo came back. I was happy and scared that I will lose them again and I don't want that. I don't know how effective I will be against Omioni. I might get in the way again."  
  
"Gohan..." Videl whispered as she grabbed Gohan's tail and stroked it gently. The warrior still had the tail that he regained to gain more power. Gohan moaned and groaned at the sensation. She knew the tail was a very sensitive part of a Saiyan's body. The right grasp could either cause a weak Saiyan to go on his knees in pain or in pure pleasure. Of course, a much stronger Saiyan would feel great pain and pleasure as well if the grasp was strong enough and in just the right place. "You worry too much."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "But, I have to fight tomorrow."  
  
"So?" Videl smirked.  
  
Gohan telekinetically switched the lamp off.  
  
*****  
  
Torakak sat on his Flying Nimbus quietly contemplating the events and circumstances of their situation. Namekians did not sleep as much as Humans or even Saiyans.   
  
"Hey, Buddy." Krillian said cheerfully as he flew up and hovered next to the cloud.   
  
"Krillian! What are you doing up?" Torakak said as he scooted over and gestured to his cloud.  
  
"Can't sleep." Krillian replied as he eyed the cloud. He remembered the last time he tried to get on. He had landed flat on his face on the hard ground.  
  
"Go ahead." Torakak urged as he grinned, "Come on."  
  
"Tora, you know that it doesn't like me."  
  
"That was years ago. Try it!" Torakak urged.  
  
Krillian sighed as he floated over the cloud and landed. It was soft like a feather mattress. "Hey! I thought that my heart's not pure enough!"   
  
"It is." Torakak said, "It's been pure for a long time. It was obvious when I gave you that Spirit Bomb."  
  
"Oh..." Krillian sat cross-legged on the Nimbus. "cool. You okay?"  
  
Torakak sighed as he gazed up. "I don't know. All I know is that in two weeks I'll have to fight someone who was once my own friends. I trained them. I trained all of those warriors myself. I knew them like you guys."   
  
"I know, Goku." Krillian said as he looked up as well. "We'll get that monster. Don't you worry."  
  
"We'll find a way to get them back." Torakak agreed, "We just have to train hard and hope it's good enough."  
  
"Just like always, eh, Tora?"  
  
"Yeah." Torakak agreed. "I just hope we don't have to use the Dragon Balls this time." He touched his chest. "Especially the Earth Dragon Balls."  
  
"Where's the Earth Dragon Balls?"  
  
Torakak smiled as he touched his chest again. "Not here. That's for sure."  
  
"Okay." Krillian sighed again, "Two weeks huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bummer."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
The two sat in silence again. Finally, Krillian spoke up. "Say, Tora, I got a question for you. Do you miss being Saiyan?"  
  
Torakak frowned and shrugged. "A little. Yeah, there are times when I wanted to eat or be able to walk around the streets without causing a panic. I missed the feeling of a warm food hitting my stomach and the..." He felt his baldhead. "the feeling of the wind in my hair."  
  
Krillian laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah. There's a novelty in it. What about Chi Chi? I mean, can't you and she..."  
  
Torakak grinned slyly and shook his head. "Nah, we can still do it."  
  
"Oh." Krillian grinned as he fought the urge to see if Torakak had the right parts. Maybe, he should try something else so he would avoid the possibility of humiliation. "Remember when we tried to get your hair cut?"  
  
**Warning: Story promotion inserted.**  
  
"Yeah. That barber tried to cut my hair and it just keep on sprouting back." Torakak recalled laughing. "Hoo boy. Even the Forbidden Gel didn't help."  
  
"And did you remember when the older barber gave you that needle? BWAHAHAH!!! You yelled your head off."  
  
"I can't believe that a needle still scares me." Torakak laughed.  
  
"Yup." Krillian said as he felt his hair again. "Now, you're the bald guy and I'm the one with the hair."  
  
"I guess."   
  
"Say... Tora, what'll happen after Gakidou?"  
  
"I don't know." Torakak replied as they watched the stars.  
  
"I don't want you to disappear again."  
  
*****  
  
Bra woke up and went out on the balcony. So much had happened today, it was unbelievable. Not only did she watch some of the weirdest fights in history but she also gained another older brother. Trunks, or perhaps Boxers, was cool. He wore that long hair and goatee with ease and coolness. He looked like the Trunks she knew but much different. He had a sense about him that she had never felt around anyone else before. He looked kinda like all those post apocalyptic sci-fi movie heroes. The other Trunks seemed cooler and more mature than her brother was.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar Ki emanated from the ground below her. She looked down and saw Earl walking down the path. She smiled dreamily as she watched the man strolled by her, ignorant of the pair of eyes on him. Ever since that battle, Bra gained a new level of respect for the man. His ability to make himself look like anyone is only one of his many admirable traits. He was clever and stable. Most men often look at her body and not her mind. Earl was different. He treated her with more respect because he knew how strong she is.   
  
"Oh, Earl." Bra sighed as she flew down. "Earl!"  
  
Earl looked behind him to see Bra standing there. "Bra!" He ran up to her. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh..." Bra turned red as she said, "Ummm... I was wondering if you want something to eat? I know this great Italian restaurant only a block away."   
  
"Sure." Earl replied as he smiled. "I'd love that."  
  
*****  
  
Vegita got up as he stared out into the sky. Bulma was still asleep in her bed. "Damn it." He growled as he went out. So much happened today. His son, actually the alternate version of his son, had returned and now he and Trunks were the same age. So much happened to the alternate Trunks since the Cell games. While his Trunks went on to become a President of a worldwide corporation, the other Trunks became an emperor. The other Trunks literally became King of the World. He had followed his destiny. Of course, the other Trunks was very influential himself. The two Trunks despite their obvious different pasts had become leaders in their own rights.   
  
A small sharp pain came to his tail again. "Fuck." Vegita snapped as he pulled the MB bot away from the tail. He had honestly thought that the bot was gone forever. As he blasted it away, he couldn't help but think of the girl. In another world, Rosemary would've been his daughter-in-law instead of Pan. They were both powerful women in their own rights thanks to their genetics and training. Should he trust this blue girl? It wasn't as if he didn't have his own dark past. His past overflowed with blood from countless planets and destroyed civilizations. All this girl did was be Pilaf's spawn and perhaps helped him turn Kakarot into a little boy.  
  
He gazed out of the window and his tail's fur stuck out as if electrified. Bra, his princess, and the human, Earl, were walking out together to that good Italian restaurant.   
  
Silently, he hovered up and flew after them.  
  
*****  
  
It was late at night as Bra and Earl sat side by side with a giant plate of spaghetti in front of them. It was sprinkled with meatballs and mozzarella cheese. Two Italian singers sang behind them with an accordion and a violin.   
  
The two gazed at each other as they began to eat their meal. Earl slyly nudged the meatball with his mind to his date. Bra turned red as she looked away.  
  
She picked up a string of noodle and Earl did the same. The two slowly slurped up the noodle and turned to each other. Their lips were sharing the same noodle as they chew together. Bra's eyes twinkled and Earl's eyes returned the twinkle. They leaned over for a kiss when a bright blast of Ki blasted Earl into the nearby wall. Earl crashed and the two Italian singers ran off for cover.   
  
Bra glanced up to see her father standing there in Super Saiyan mode.   
  
"DAD!!!" Bra boomed as she glared at her father. "Earl!" She ran to Earl's side.   
  
Earl lay there dazed as images of his friend Puar flew over his head. "Oh. My head." He moaned as Bra helped him up.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I think so. Just tell Puar not to multiply himself so much." Earl moaned as he leaned against her. "Is your father always that destructive?"  
  
"Sort of. Don't worry, Daddy won't kill you." Bra said as she grinned evilly.   
  
*****  
  
Vegita sighed as he looked up at the night sky. A potentially romantic moment ruined by his power. Yes, it's good to be Saiyan. However, Bra was as stubborn as he was and she wouldn't give up Earl without a fight. How can he 'persuade' Earl to back away from his daughter? King Kai was more than likely keeping watch over him and his wife was perhaps for the couple as well. Earl was also a potentially powerful human who just needed more training.  
  
"Training... that's it!" Vegita boomed as he put his boot on a convenient rock. "I shall give Earl Grey the be- I mean training of his miserable existence! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
A crash of thunder echoed throughout the area as Vegita turned to the source. Standing there was a girl with dark eyes and dark hair and wearing a pair of overalls. "Damn machine." She muttered as she looked up at the Saiyan. "Sorry, testing special effects."  
  
"Well, keep it down!" Vegita boomed irritated as he flew off.  
  
Out of the shadows, Marai Trunks looked on. A troubled expression overcame him. "Damn it. Father wanted to kill Earl just for being attracted to Bra."   
  
Haunting organ music filled the air as Marai Trunks thought back to when he trained with Vegita. It was long and hard but he survived it. Earl might not be so lucky.  
  
The haunting organ music continued on as Marai Trunks gazed at his beloved amulet. "Why must you be so different?" He asked as tears came down his cheeks. "Oh, Rose, my wife."   
  
"I'm sorry." The special effects girl said as she turned off the device.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Marai Trunks whispered as he went to his room.  
  
*****  
  
The day was bright as the group gathered at the grounds. It was obvious that everyone had a rough night. Earl was rubbing his eyes as was as Bra.   
  
"This is it." Tien said as he held his fists together. "I'm excited about this."  
  
"Heh, you better be prepared to lose." Vegita warned, "I've been waiting for this day for a good long time. I won't even hold back for Torakak here."  
  
"You may have a hard time, Vegita." Gohan said as he smiled, "I've been training for a good while."  
  
"You're still a nerd." Vegita grumbled under his breath.  
  
A cell phone ringed as the group glanced at Goten. At first, he checked his own phone then Rosemary's phone.  
  
"It's Rosemary's phone." Goten observed as he answered it. "Hello? Oh, no, Rosemary's not here right now. Who's this? Her father?!" Goten's hair flashed gold as he crushed the small phone with his hand. "Oops." He said as he turned back to normal.  
  
"What were you doing with Rosemary's phone?" Pan asked as she smiled slyly.  
  
"I was just holding it. I didn't know I still had it." Goten explained as he brushed the remains off of his hands.   
  
*****  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is it!" Maria Kline announced as she walked along the halls. "This is the Professional Rounds. Fighters from all over the globe came here to be the new champion. Regretfully, no one will be able to fight Mr. Satan again since he retired. However, Mr. Uubu Buu is still going to fight. That should be great. And here as a personal glimpse of this historical Tournament is the Announcer's father, Mr. Annou Cire." She went up to an old balding man who was wearing a black suit and sunglasses. "Hello, Mr. Cire."  
  
"Hello, Ms. Kline." The two sat down in a pair of chairs. Maria smiled at the camera and asked, "Now, how does it feel to have your son continue the tradition?"  
  
Annou sighed, "Well... at first, I didn't want him to continue the tradition. The reason why I retired in the first place is because the Tournament had lost its spark. It had become a fiasco because of Mr. Satan. Did you know that for the past five Tournaments, it had always been Mr. Satan as the winner and Mr. Buu as the runner up? Before Mr. Satan, the Tournament had been something of pure martial arts. Now, it's a circus. But, now that he had retired, maybe this Tournament will regain its spark. The Amateur Rounds had already showed that spark."  
  
Maria blinked as she regained her speech. "So, what about the fighters so far?"  
  
"I like them. The new fighters show a lot of promise, especially the finalists of the Amateur Rounds. Torakak, the demon, reminded me of Goku."  
  
"Goku, yes, I heard a lot about him. He was considered to be a mysterious man. Did you know anything about him?"  
  
"Not really. I do know that he has a good heart, and a very big appetite." He laughed, "He's the only fighter besides his children and Vegita, who eats before he fights. Anyway, why don't we watch the fights after the preliminaries?"  
  
"Okay, but right after the preliminaries, is a big show. It's a great song by The Cold Cut Crew. A new band that is rising on the charts."   
  
*****  
  
The preliminaries went on as usual. The GN warriors by pure chance (and maybe some slight probability manipulation from Uubu) fought the other warriors until they qualified in the rounds. Unfortunately, the only professional fighters who met and fought were Eighteen and Vegita. Vegita defeated her easily. Then, they met at the private booths with the non-fighters and the fighters who couldn't fight.  
  
"That was dull as usual." Trunks muttered as he glanced at his alternate. "I wish I could fight you."  
  
"I didn't get registered. Maybe, we can train together." Marai Trunks advised.  
  
"That would be pretty cool." Pan laughed, "Trunks vs. Trunks. I wonder who would win."  
  
"I would." The two Trunks answered at the same time.   
  
"That was creepy." Bra commented, "So, ummm... Trunks." She addressed the longhaired Trunks, "Is it okay if I call you Boxers?"  
  
"I don't think so. Trunks is my name. I can't do that." Marai Trunks replied.  
  
"Maybe, as a nickname. I can't call both my bros Trunks. It's too confusing." Bra said as Marai Trunks blushed.  
  
He never had a sister like Bra before. He never had a sister period. Bra reminded him so much of the version of Bulma that he had known when he first came to this timeline. In his childhood, he was lonely with only Gohan as his company. He couldn't help but feel so jealous at this Trunks for having a life filled with family and friends. "Maybe, you can call me Boxers. If it will make it easier on you."  
  
"Thanks, bro." Bra smiled at the man. "Hey! I think the band is going to play."  
  
"Good. I heard this band is good." Pan complimented.  
  
"Shhh... it's starting."   
  
Lights dimmed around the stage as the audience and the fighters hushed. A single spotlight appeared and a tall man with long black hair with green eyes appeared. His outfit was a usual punk rock attire with long pink handless gloves and long ball earrings.  
  
"Hello, mates! You wanna rock?" He asked in an Australian accent.  
  
"YEAH!" The audience cheered.  
  
"I can't hear you." The man asked.  
  
"YEAH! WE WANNA ROCK!" The audience with the GN fighters yell out except for Vegita.  
  
"Okay!" He tapped his foot and started to sing.  
  
##Oh he was the greatest warrior of them world!##  
  
A guitarist did some cords as the singer nodded his head.  
  
##He is so powerful it just want me to hurl.  
Mr. Satan is so cool, that he just rule.  
Oh oh, what a guy!##  
  
Everyone bobbed their heads to the beat. Vegita sighed as he held his ears. He hated that song.  
  
##But a pity that it was a great big lie!## He sang out as everyone fell over.  
  
"Huh?" Goten asked confused. He had heard the song many times and it never had those lyrics.  
  
##HE'S A FAKE!!!## The band sung out in unison.  
  
##He's a fraud.## The lead singer sang.   
  
A figure stuck her head out from the crowd. "Who told them?" She wondered as she covered her head.  
  
##He's so pathetically weak.   
All he could do is pay others not to speak.  
Mr. Satan is a no good fucking cheatah!##  
  
##Yeah!## The band sang out as they bobbed their heads.   
  
Suddenly, all of the lights were turned off and the music died. The Announcer said as he wiped his forehead. "Ladies and Gentlemen, due to technical difficulties, the Cold Cut Crew will not be performing."  
  
"Awwww..." The audience moaned.  
  
******  
  
"That was weird." Pan muttered, "The Cold Cut Crew are known to be great Mr. Satan fans."  
  
"Maybe, they were just doing what normal alternative rock bands do." Bra replied, "I mean, Barzon, the head singer, he's gay. Those rock bands love making the press."  
  
"Perhaps." Majunor chuckled. "Maybe, they didn't know they were telling the truth."  
  
"Or maybe they know." Vegita replied, "That Barzon looks fairly familiar."  
  
"Duh, he's the most popular singer since Prince." Bra pointed out.  
  
"He does seem familiar besides that." Majunor muttered.  
  
"Hey, check this out, that reporter is going to interview Barzon." Goten said a he turned up the TV.  
  
"This is Maria Kline of Funimation. Right now, I'm here with Barzon and his band the Cold Cut Crew after their controversial performance. Mr. Barzon, why did you do such a concert?" Maria asked.  
  
"Simple, we're making our statement." Barzon replied as he smiled at the woman. "You see, Dordio, our guitarist, believed that Mr. Satan didn't have a prayer to defeat anyone in my band."  
  
"Oh really?" Maria turned over to a short pinked haired man sitting there. "Mr. Dordio, what made you believe such an understanding?"  
  
Dordio smiled at the woman. "Simple, let me ask you this. Have you ever saw Mr. Satan fight any of those bad guys?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"What about cameras? No one had filmed the battles with Cell or anyone else."  
  
"There were footage of the Cell battles." Maria said.  
  
"Were Mr. Satan in any of them?"  
  
Maria looked around and turned red. "I... that's not the reason I'm interviewing you. I need to know. Why did you sing that song?"  
  
"Because, the truth must be known." Barzon replied, "Why did Mr. Satan retire? Maybe, he was too chicken to keep up the masquerade?"  
  
"What about Videl and Pan? They are powerful women. In fact, Pan Briefs is going to fight in the Professional Rounds."  
  
"They are strong. I can grant you that. But, does that mean that Mr. Satan is the same way?"  
  
"I... this is Maria Kline. Signing out." Maria nodded to the camera as it went into commercial.  
  
Pan turned off the television. "I hope they're not serious."   
  
"I think they are." Gohan muttered, "In every event, there are people who want to believe that some facts aren't true. There are people out there who believed in conspiracies and cover ups."  
  
"But we are in a conspiracy and a cover up." Goten observed.  
  
"Precisely." Gohan answered, "Come on."  
  
*****  
  
Maria glared at the singer as she called on her cell phone. "So, you have no info whatsoever? Only pictures?"  
  
"Pictures can lie." Barzon said as he glanced at her.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What kind of reporter can't handle the truth?"  
  
"I can handle the truth."  
  
"You can't handle the truth!" Dordio screamed.   
  
"Say, Ms. Kline, maybe we can talk about something that has nothing to do with this concert."  
  
"Like what?" Maria asked almost frustrated. Why didn't she see it before? Can Mr. Satan truly be a fake? It was possible that the fights could have been thrown and there were no film footage of him actually fighting deadly foes.  
  
"Like that kid you interviewed." Barzon replied, "His name is Majunor. Remember him?"  
  
"Yes, he's kinda cold and very mature. You know him?"  
  
"Kinda." He smiled softly. "He might be my long lost little brother."  
  
*****  
  
After Mr. Satan's speech, the GN warriors gathered at the arena.  
  
"This is it." Goten sighed as he scanned out for Rosemary's Ki. It was the usual battles. First it would be him against Bunny, a mysterious fighter who was wearing a sheet to hide his identity until the matches start. Then, it would be Vegita vs. Tien, Trunks vs. Pan, and Ubuu vs. Gohan.  
  
"I'm sorry you can't fight, Eighteen." Krillian said as he stood before his wife.  
  
"That's okay." Eighteen said as she adjusted her bandage.   
  
The Announcer came up and said, "Welcome to the Tournament! The Professional Rounds! Now, first up, he is younger brother of Gohan. The current holder of the Great Saiyanman name. He is Goten! The fiery comet!"  
  
Goten grinned as he waved to the cheering crowds.   
  
"And in this corner, he had a good hold of this Tournament. He is powerful and mysterious. He is Bunny!"   
  
Bunny came out and took off his robe. A tall rabbit came out and Goten fought the urge to laugh out loud. Not only does he look like a giant rabbit but his power level was very weak.   
  
"This is going to be one fast fight." Vegita observed.  
  
"I give it just one punch." Pan said.  
  
"He looks familiar." Torakak whispered, "But, who?"  
  
"Yeah, he does look familiar somehow." Yamcha said as he leaned on the rail. There was something oddly familiar about him.   
  
"He does look kinda familiar." Bulma muttered as she frowned at them. A faint flashback of her adventures came to her.   
  
**Flashback**  
  
A young teenage girl was walking through the street when a tall rabbit man came up to her. She touched his hand and a strange orange feeling overcame her.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"NO!" Bulma realized, "That's The Rabbit Boss's son!"   
  
"Fuck! Goten don't-" Torakak pleaded as Goten bowed and Bunny held out his hand.  
  
"Let's shake first." Bunny offered.  
  
"Of course." Goten replied.  
  
"NO! DON'T TO-" Torakak screamed as he stood up. Goten's hand brushed against Bunny's.  
  
"Got you." Bunny smiled as he snatched his hand back. "Transform." He spoke as a cloud appeared around Goten.  
  
"Shit." Bulma said as the cloud dissipated leaving a carrot behind.  
  
"Oh my god!" The Announcer exclaimed, "Bunny had turned Goten into a carrot, a power that would be like Uubu's power to transform people into chocolate. This has to be one of the shortest fights in the history of the Tournament."  
  
"Get up, Goten!" Gohan ordered the carrot.  
  
"Yeah! Don't let that Bunny defeat you!" Torakak yelled out.  
  
"He's a carrot." Earl pointed out, "What can he do?"  
  
"Plenty." Vegita replied as the carrot slowly floated up.  
  
"Huh?" Bunny asked baffled. "That's impossible. No-one had ever moved as a carrot or even was aware."  
  
"Well, I'm the first." Goten spoke up as he hovered up and started to bash himself into Bunny. The audience watched in amusement as the carrot kept on bopping the rabbit man on the head.  
  
"Go, Goten, go!" Chi Chi cheered as she held back the urge to kill Bunny.  
  
"Yeah!" Torakak added proud of the fact that this man could fight in such a weak form.  
  
Finally, Bunny grabbed the carrot and tried to toss him out. Goten did a mid-air flip and managed to flung the rabbit man out of the ring.  
  
"Goten's the winner!" The Announcer exclaimed much to Bunny's displeasure.  
  
"Damn it." Bunny cursed as he got out a capsule. "Sorry, I will still win." He tossed it on the ground and a huge poof of smoke overcame him.  
  
"Fuck! That damn monster." Chi Chi boomed as she got out her machine gun.  
  
"Where is he?" Torakak demanded as his muscles bulged.  
  
"Oh no!" The Announcer screamed as he looked at the place where the carrot was. "He's gone!"  
  
*****  
  
Bunny ran down the corridor hoping that none of Goten's relatives found out. He closed the door behind him and sighed in relief. A dark shadow came and the rabbit man gasped. "You?! What are you doing here?"  
  
The figure was dressed in black with a black cloak over her head. She rose her hand and Bunny gasped for air. He rose into the air and struggled to breathe. "Turn him back." The figure rasped.  
  
"No! My lady, I can't."  
  
The figure tightened her grip and Bunny's face turned blue.  
  
"Okay." He gasped, "I'll do it."   
  
The figure got out a carrot and tossed it to the ground. "Now."  
  
"Yes, my lady." Bunny said as he clapped his hands. In a poof of smoke, Goten sat there as he felt his body.   
  
"Oh, I will never look at carrot cake the same way ever again." Goten vowed as he got up. "Don't you dare do it to me again!" The man glared at the rabbit man.  
  
"Goten!" Chi Chi cried out as she ran up to her son and starting hugging him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. If it weren't for that mysterious dark figure, I would've been a dead man. Where did you come from?" Goten looked around.   
  
"I was looking for you and I felt your Ki here." Torakak explained as Gohan and his mother started bashing Bunny with a mallet.  
  
"That person. I have to get him." Goten looked over to see the dark figure sneaking away. At superspeed he flew up and grabbed the figure. The figure was much smaller than what Goten thought.   
  
"Gotcha!" he screamed as he snatched the mask and ripped it off to reveal Rosemary's face. "Rosemary!"   
  
"Hi." Rosemary said as she looked away. "I'm sorry, Goten. When I saw Bunny and you about to fight, I knew that Bunny would use that trick on you."  
  
"I guess you knew him, right?"  
  
"Sort of." Rosemary wrapped her cloak around her body. "I'm sorry for running away."  
  
"You lied to me. Why?" Goten asked as he held her face.  
  
"I liked you." Rosemary replied as tears came down her cheeks. "I didn't want you to hate me. I was teased constantly about what my father did. In fact, most people would either laugh at me or scorn me. I didn't want you guys to hate me because of my family."  
  
"Oh, Rosemary, I don't hate you." Goten held her to his chest. "I like you too. I was teased at school because I had such a big appetite."  
  
"But, didn't you have a big appetite because you're a part Saiyan?"  
  
"I can't help being what I am. Just like you, I'm different."  
  
Rosemary's cheeks turned red as Goten let go. "I... I feel so stupid. I should've-"  
  
"It's okay." Goten whispered as he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry for destroying your cell phone."  
  
"I'll get another."  
  
"That's good."   
  
The two walked out of the room to see the entire group standing there with a burnt Bunny on the ground.  
  
"Hello." Rosemary looked down and tried to move behind Goten.  
  
"Hey, Rosemary, you okay?" Krillian asked as he came up.  
  
"Fine. Now." The girl replied.  
  
"You know, you're still my student."  
  
"Despite my dark past."  
  
"We all have our dark beginnings." Eighteen admitted as she stared at her brother. "In fact, my brother and I tried to kill Goku when we were first awakened."  
  
"I tried to kill him and the rest of the world as well." Vegita commented, "And was nearly successful."  
  
"Yeah, everyone here who tried to kill Goku or do something nasty to him, please raise their hands." Goten said to the entire group.  
  
Immediately, Eighteen, Seventeen, and Vegita raised their hands. Reluctantly, Yamcha and Puar rose their hands as well.  
  
"Dad?!" Earl exclaimed as he fell over.  
  
"I was a desert bandit back then. I was interested in stealing what they had." Yamcha replied.  
  
Krillian rose his hand meekly.  
  
"Krillian." Eighteen said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"We were rivals. I mean, okay, maybe having Goku fall down a ravine wasn't all that nice but it was competition." Krillian explained as he turned red.  
  
One-by-one Tien, Choutsu, Uubu, and Majunor also raised their hands. "It was in a past life." Majunor explained.  
  
Finally, Bulma, much to everyone's shock rose her hand.  
  
"Mom?!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"I shot him in the head." Bulma looked down as everyone else face faulted. "Well, he did get in the way of the car!"  
  
"See? Everyone had their dark pasts. Nothing to worry about. In fact, compared to Vegita's bloody past, yours is mild."  
  
"Thanks." Rosemary said as she took off her cloak to reveal a sparkly bikini outfit. "It was hot under that cloak." She explained as she posed.  
  
"Awww..." The group face faulted again.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Hi! Torakak here again! I'm glad that Rosemary's back. Anyway, for our next fic, it's Vegita vs. Tien. And is Barzon Majunor's older brother? Find out more in our next episode.  
  
Dragon Balls GN: Episode 11:Secrets of the Past  
  



	14. Secrets of the Past

Dragon Balls GN: Episode 11: Secrets of the Past  
By Maria Cline  
  
Tien stood there as he worked out the best possible stratagy for his upcomming battle against Vegita. He knows how powerful the Saiyan is and that a full on fight would be hopeless. His best hope is the plan he thought up and one of Vegita's most obvious weaknesses, his pride.  
  
"Are you sure, you can do this?" Choutsu asked uncertain, "I mean, this is Vegita."  
  
"I know I can do it. I have a few techniques to use on him." Tien replied as he pounded his fist. "I can do it." He went over to the ring and the Announcer exclaimed.  
  
"Welcome! In this corner is a former champion of the Tournament! He is the three-eyed wonder! Tien!"  
  
The audience applauded loudly as Tien came up and waved. He was surprised that people still remembered his victory over forty years ago.  
  
"And in this corner, he's the father of the Trunks Briefs and a great warrior of the Tournament! He is powerful and packs a destructive punch. He is the one and only Vegita!"  
  
Vegita came up and the group applauded loudly. He knew that Tien had no chance against him. Tien's Ki was much lower than his own and Tien knew it. It will be one short fight.  
  
"Ready?" Vegita asked as he came up to the man, "Just to be fair, you can have the first blow."  
  
"Fine." Tien smirked.  
  
"Fight!" The Announcer ordered as he jumped back.  
  
Tien focused and yelled out, "KI SCATTER!" A bright flash of light came out of his face and everyone covered their faces.   
  
"I can't feel him." Rosemary realized as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"What an attack! Lucky thing I'm wearing my sunglasses." The Announcer said as he looked around.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" Tien screamed as he blasted at the Saiyan. Vegita held up his hand and blocked it off.   
  
"Nice try." Vegita said as he took off his sunglasses. "I know that you were going to use that attack."  
  
Tien scowled as he flew up and started to punch at him. Vegita dodged and blocked all of the blows with amazing ease.  
  
"Look at him go." Earl admired, "He really trained hard."  
  
"Yeah, real hard." Yamcha added, "You know, he is a powerful warrior. Even after the Saiyans show up, he was still good."  
  
Tien stopped and wiped his brow.  
  
"Are you finished yet? This is absolutely dull." Vegita complained.  
  
"Not quite." Tien replied as he closed all three eyes and vanished. He reappeared behind Vegita grabbing his tail and the Saiyan shook his head.  
  
"Honestly, that is so old." Vegita muttered as he focused to protect his tail with a Ki shield. It was an old trick he learned back when he was a child.   
  
"Crab claw!" Tien yelled as his hand became a yellow glowing claw. The claw snapped through the Ki shield and clamped comfortably around the tail itself.  
  
"Gah!" Vegita gritted his teeth as Tien held the tail tightly. While he can handle the pain of someone gripping it with a normal grip, a grip that was Ki enhanced was painful.   
  
"Give up." Tien ordered as he held on to the tail.  
  
"Give up to a mere human? Never!" Vegita focused every ounce of power he had and spun the tail around. Tien gulped as he held on to the tail as he spun around.   
  
The Announcer watched the spectal taking place and said, "It looks like that Vegita is swinging Tien with his tail and... his tail?! I had no idea that Vegita has a tail?!"  
  
"There are many things you don't know about me." Vegita said as Tien kept on being swung.  
  
"I wonder if he's related to Goku." The Announcer pondered.  
  
"What?!" Vegita boomed as the GN warriors gulped.  
  
"Shit." Rosemary said as she placed both hands over her eyes.  
  
"Oh boy." Torakak said as he held his ears.  
  
Goten clamped both hands over his mouth to avoid laughing at Vegita's expression.  
  
"I AM NOT IN ANY WAY RELATED TO KAKAROT!!!" Vegita screamed as he lunged at the announcer with Tien still holding on tight.  
  
"Holy cow! Looks like one of the fighters is attacking the announcer for that comment." Maria said as she ducked behind a set of bleachers. "Looks like Vegita is on a war path now."   
  
"I don't think so." Tien landed on his feet, flipped Vegita over his head, and let go. The announcer ran to the side and kept on watching.  
  
The proud Saiyan snarled as he jumped back to his feet only a couple of feet from the edge of the ring. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"Here's something I'm planning for you." Tien announced as he rose his palm up and his hand glowed. **Yes, Vegita's doing what I thought he would do.**  
  
Vegita watched as a small Ki ball formed in the man's hand. It wasn't very strong or seem to pose a threat. Yet, it seemed familiar.   
  
Choutsu gasped as he yelled telepathically to Goten, Gohan, and Trunks, **Guys! Don't look up!**  
  
The three Demi-saiyans complied and stared at Vegita. Gohan thought, **Could it be? No! It's not possible. Tien wouldn't do something that insane.**  
  
Tien flung the ball up into the air, high above Vegita's head, and screamed, "Moon burst full of light!"   
  
"What?!" Vegita and everyone else exclaimed as the ball exploded into a giant glowing ball of white light. It pulsed in a radiant glory that made everyone who had no idea about what is going on awestruck at its beauty.   
  
"And Tien had just created a ball of light. I don't know why but it sure is pretty." Maria commented as she strained her neck to see the ball hover.  
  
Vegita could feel the rage and power build beyond his control. He had no control over transforming and Tien knew it. In other times, he would be fully prepared to transform but now, he was caught completely unprepared by the ball's moonlight. His eyes turned ruby red as fangs sprouted out in his mouth. A blood curdling roar echoed through the auditorium as the crowd looked at the giant monkey and gasped.  
  
"Oh my god! Vegita's turning into a giant monkey! Who knew he would do such a move? Tien is in major trouble!" Maria screamed as she and the Announcer hid back behind the bleachers.  
  
"What's he thinking?!" Gohan exclaimed as he put on his Bruta wave sunglasses. "Tien's no match for Vegita in the first place."  
  
"KIOKEN ATTACK TIMES FIVE!!! ULTIMATE KIKOHO!!!" Tien screamed as a red aura flaired around him and a bright yellow beam shot out of his hands.  
  
Vegita finally gained partial concentration and saw a giant beam in his face. The behemoth was flung off of the ring.   
  
"Yes!" Tien gasped as he took a deep breath. He had used a lot of power creating the Bruta wave ball, going in Kioken Attack times five mode, and making the Ultimate Kikoho.  
  
"No!" Vegita snapped his tail up while flapping his arms to avoid touching the ground. In a fit of primal rage, Vegita grabbed Tien with his huge gloved hands.  
  
"Whoa! This is one frightening match!" The Announcer trembled, "Looks like Vegita is really upset! I hope he still have his wits."  
  
"Vegita! Remember! If you kill, you can't fight in the Tournament ever again!" Bulma yelled out through her megaphone.  
  
"Can't I crush every bone in his body? I promise, he'll still be breathing." Vegita asked as he held his captive tightly.  
  
"No! Put him down outside of the ring!" Bulma insisted, "Or Rosemary will chop off that tail of yours." Bulma gestured to Rosemary who was holding her katana in her hands.  
  
"Awwww... Can't have history repeat itself." Vegita grumbled as he lightly flung the worn out warrior out of the ring and sat down on his hunches.  
  
"T-the winner is Vegita!" The announcer stammered out as Vegita rose both hands in the air.   
  
"No one makes a monkey out of the greatest full blooded Saiyan warrior alive!" Vegita boomed as he pounded his chest.   
  
"But, he is a giant monkey." Dinre pointed out as she pointed up.  
  
"Don't point, sweetheart." Lunch offered as she put Dinre's hand down.   
  
The Announcer and Maria looked at him oddly. "What's a Saiyan?" Maria asked the Announcer.  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Isn't he the only full blooded Saiyan warrior alive?" Earl whispered to his father.  
  
"Just don't say anything." Yamcha advised.  
  
"Tien!" Choutsu exclaimed as Tien slowly got up.  
  
"My aching everything." Tien moaned as he reached into his belt and got out a senzu bean. "Lucky thing I got this for the fight." He tossed the bean into his mouth and every wound was healed instantly.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Chi Chi chastised her old friend, "You know that Vegita is super powerful as an Oozaru! Especially a super mad oozaru!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"That was brilliant." Torakak said, "I noticed what you were doing. You knew that Vegita would be vulnerable for that second that he was readjusting to his form and you couldn't handle him any other way. So you put all of your power in those attacks, hoping that Vegita will fall off of the ring and you would win."  
  
"Yeah, I was hopping he wouldn't react like that." Tien shook his head.  
  
"Excuse me?" The Announcer said as he and Maria came up to the still transformed Saiyan, "Can you change back? W-we need to perform the other fights!"  
  
"The only way to revert me back before the Bruta wave ball burns out is to cut off my tail." He glared at Rosemary who was holding her sword, "And no one will cut it. Get it, girl!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Rosemary bowed as she put away the sword and stepped back.  
  
"How long will this 'power ball' last?" Maria asked Tien.  
  
"It depends. I'd say about an hour." Tien replied.  
  
"Damn it." The Announcer muttered, "Mrs. Briefs, can you do something about your husband? We need to use the arena."  
  
"Of course." Bulma went up to her gigantic husband and tapped her foot. "Vegita! Get out of there! Trunks and Pan had to fight next!"  
  
"All right! But first." Vegita reached down and gently picked up his wife. Unlike Tien, Vegita made every effort not to hurt his wife.   
  
"Vegita! Not now!" Bulma insisted as she laughed at the giant hand cupping her gently. Vegita laughed as he flew up, grabbed the Ki ball with his other hand, and flew away.  
  
"My father told me there would be fights like this." The Announcer muttered as he stared at the giant monkey flying off. "Anyway! Our next fight will be in ten minutes. Fighters, please be ready."   
  
*****  
  
"That was one interesting fight." Rosemary said as she came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of short blue jean shorts and a T-shirt that said 'Super Saiyan' on it.  
  
"We better not go Oozaru like that now." Trunks advised as he adjusted his own Bruta wave glasses. "We're attracting a lot of attention as it is."  
  
"Yeah, just think if you transformed into Prince Kango." Pan laughed as Marai Trunks blinked in confusion.  
  
"Prince Kango? Who's Prince Kango?"  
  
"A toy." Trunks grumbled, "I was practicing my Oozaru changes when these people saw me and made a toy."  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad." Marai Trunks commented, "I had a few toys made in my image after I destroyed Cell in my world."   
  
"Were any of them stuffed purple apes?"  
  
"Stuffed purple ape?"  
  
"Excuse me?" A man in a plaid suit said as he came up carrying a big stuffed purple ape with a small yellow crown on its head, "I'm looking for Vegita?"  
  
"He's out." Trunks answered, "I'm his son. What do you want?"  
  
"I was wondering if your father would be interested in being a sponsor for our commercial. What would he say?"  
  
"This." Trunks grabbed the toy with one hand and held it by its head. "Now watch." He advised as a bright flash of Ki erupted out of his palm and obliterated the stuffed animal. The man shook as Trunks brushed his hands. "That is what he would do." Trunks explained, "Except he might do it to you. So, just leave and don't come back."  
  
The man gulped and ran off.  
  
"That was Prince Kango?" Marai Trunks asked as he stifled an urge to laugh.  
  
Trunks glared at his counterpart. "One of them. Look, I got to prepare for the fight. Right, Pan?"  
  
"Oh sure." Pan nodded as she recognized her husband's attempt to change the subject.   
  
"Must be hard, fighting your own husband in a battle like this." Rosemary commented.  
  
"Nah. Trunks and I spar all the time. We both know that if either one of us hold back, it would be an insult. So, we're going at it full haul." Pan explained as she winked at her Trunks. "Say, Trunks," She pointed to the alternate Trunks, "what about your wife? I mean, did you and she spar?"  
  
"Kinda." Marai Trunks admitted as he sighed, "She was strong but didn't have any of the Ki experience your Rosemary had. I trained her in my martial arts. Rosemary, where did you learn to handle that sword like that?"  
  
"My master Yajarobie." Rosemary replied, "He taught me all he knew about sword fighting."  
  
"Yajarobie?"  
  
"Yes, he's pretty good. He even gave me my swords. He made them himself."  
  
"Yajarobie?"  
  
"I know he's kinda weak but he's an excellent instructor."  
  
"Yajarobie?!" Marai Trunks finally fell over. He knew Yajarobie from his time travel experiences. A powerful girl like Rosemary getting a good part of her training from the coward was overwhelming. "Sorry, it's just that in my time, Yajarobie was killed by the Androids."  
  
"That's okay." Rosemary replied as Marai Trunks turned red again. Seeing this strange man, looking at her like he knew her give her the creeps. How can she handle dealing with a man who was married to her in another world? True, he is cute and have that certain mysterious air around him but he knew her and she didn't know that much about him. "Anyway, did you and your wife train together?" Rosemary asked again.  
  
"We trained." Marai Trunks answered, "She was very strong but I helped her get stronger."  
  
"Wait, you kept on training after Cell?" Trunks asked almost confused.  
  
"Of course." Marai Trunks replied, "After a lifetime of fighting, I can't really stop. I taught Rose how to fly and blast Ki. *Heh* she was one strong fighter."  
  
"I'm sorry." Rosemary said as she held herself.   
  
"That's okay." Marai Trunks replied as he gazed at her outfit. **How can she wear such skimpy clothes?** He thought. **My Rose wouldn't even think about wearing such outfits.**  
  
"Hey, do you mind keeping your thoughts to yourself?" Trunks asked his counterpart, "I can hear you think."  
  
"Sorry." Marai Trunks looked down. "Rosemary, I hate to sound forward but... why do you wear those types of outfits? Like the bikini one?" His face turned beet red as he studied the floor.  
  
"Oh." Rosemary grinned. "Well, it frees movement for fighting, and it restricts the possibility of anyone grabbing on. Besides, if you got it, flaunt it."  
  
Pan nodded as she too smiled. "Yeah. Flaunt it. Come on, Trunks, it's time for someone's ass to be spanked."  
  
"Well, remember the rules, the loser has to go out on a date with the winner." Trunks reminded as the two walked to the ring.  
  
**Flaunt it?** Marai Trunks repeated in his brain. **This Rosemary is not as... wow.**  
  
"Good luck, guys!" Goten cheered.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
*****  
  
The Announcer stepped up on the ring as the crew finally repaired it. **Please, no more giant monkeys.** The Announcer prayed as he glanced up at the sky.  
  
"First up... she's the granddaughter of Mr. Satan _and_ Goku. The daughter of the Great Saiyanman team and current holder of the Great Saiyan-chan name... Pan Briefs! The universe's most powerful woman!"  
  
Pan ran up and waved her hands. The crowd boomed and cheered as the woman bowed.  
  
"And in this corner... he's the son of Vegita. One of the most well known combatants in this tournament and the husband of Pan Briefs..." Every woman and a few men moaned in disappointment as Trunks fell over. "One of the most powerful men in the universe... the one and only... Trunks Briefs!"  
  
Trunks came up and waved.  
  
"Okay, you know the rules and please no monkey business." The Announcer said as Trunks nodded.   
  
**Thank Dende Dad took that moon away.** Trunks thought as he went into fighting position.  
  
"Let's go, Hon." Pan winked as she and Trunks flew up and started to punch each other.   
  
At first, it was a pure stalemate. The two lovers had trained together and knew each other's moves intimately. They spared regularly and had a good bond between them. However, they kept their own secrets about their abilities when they train with different people. The warriors watched as the two fought on. To those who can't fight with Ki, they looked like a pair of blurs.   
  
Trunks and Pan stopped and smiled at each other. "HA!!!" They yelled as they went Super Saiyan. Their hair glow with the radiant golden power and their eyes were a sharp green. A golden aura surrounded them like a pair of flames.  
  
"I will have to overpower you." Trunks warned as he grinned. His hair spiked up even more and flew at Pan, attacking her again with great ferociousness.   
  
"Wow." Marai Trunks muttered, "That's an impressive Super Saiyan II."  
  
"I know." Torakak replied, "He finally gained that power level after so many years."   
  
Marai Trunks smiled ironically. "I guess that since this Trunks had it easier he didn't train so hard and hence didn't go Super Saiyan as early as I did."  
  
"When did you went Super Saiyan?" Goten asked curious about this man who looked like his best friend.  
  
"Fourteen." Marai Trunks replied as Goten and every other warrior who didn't experience the Cell games for themselves fell over.  
  
"Fourteen?!" Goten repeated, "B-but Trunks, my Trunks, went Super Saiyan when he eight years old."  
  
That time, Marai Trunks fell over hard. "Eight?! How's that possible?! How did he get that much rage become a Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Actually, Trunks and I just turned Super Saiyan one day." Goten answered with the same confused expression that Goku often uses. "We didn't get angry. We just went Super Saiyan."  
  
Marai Trunks' eyes widen to saucers. **Incredible, in this world, my counterpart became powerful at such a young age. Everyone I know in my own world, including myself is weaker than this world's counterpart. Why?**  
  
Trunks shook his head as a barrage of thoughts echoed in his brain. Pan noticed his distraction and used it to her greatest advantage. She punched and kicked as Trunks quickly start dodging. **Hey, Trunks.** Trunks told his counterpart, **Do you mind thinking a bit quieter? I'm trying to win a match here.**  
  
"Sorry." Marai Trunks sighed. It wasn't like he had not experience this dual feeling before. He could still remember the time he rescued his young mother and himself as a baby from death. Of course, back then the baby didn't know what was going on and didn't know that he had an older counterpart running around. Now, it's like he had a long lost twin brother.   
  
Trunks and Pan stopped their attack. "Wanna show off for the cameras?" Trunks offered as his hands glowed. "Galactic donut!" A bright ring circled the woman and entrapped her.  
  
Pan screamed as she let out a bright Ki shield and pried it away from her body. "Gotenks tricks. Nice. Here's a little something I picked up." Pan complimented as she vanish making the 'donut' enclose itself.  
  
She reappeared behind Trunks and wrapped her arm around his neck and used every ounce of force she had and slammed him on the floor.  
  
"Incredible! Pan is using her grandfather's own wrestling moves on her own husband!" The Announcer said as Trunks struggled in his wife's grip.  
  
"Hey! You never did that before!" Trunks protested as he hit her arm.  
  
"A woman is a deep ocean filled with secrets." Pan replied as she smiled.  
  
"Then, let's turn it up." Trunks focused as his hair grew below his waist and his eyebrows vanished.   
  
Marai Trunks gasped in astonishment. "What's that power level?" He asked Bra who was watching with anticipation.  
  
"That's Super Saiyan III. Pretty cool huh?" Bra asked as she smirked. "Didn't you went Super Saiyan III?"  
  
"N-No." Marai Trunks answered, "I never even knew that such a level exists!" **Oh man, is this strange! Can this guy be stronger than me? I better reach Super Saiyan III if I want to avenge Rose's death.**  
  
Pan looked at the transformed Saiyan and shrugged. "Okay, time for another attack." Pan stretched out her arms and glowed.  
  
"What the-?" Trunks muttered as Pan twirled around on her toes slowly and traces of Ki energy flowed out of her fingertips.   
  
"TORNADO OF POWER!!!" Pan yelled out as she twirled faster and faster until she transformed into a living twister of energy.  
  
Trunks jumped back as the tornado moved at him. Even with his super fast eyes, he couldn't tell where to hit and strike. He flew back as Pan strike at him with Ki charged fists.  
  
**She had to be getting dizzy by now.** Trunks thought as he flew up. The tornado remained on the ground but the Ki energies rose and struck the Super Saiyan.  
  
Trunks dodged the blasts and yelled, "KAMEHAME HA!!!" He let loose a bright powerful beam at the tornado. The blast struck the tornado but it swirled around the Ki storm and flew back out. The beam struck Trunks and he was flung up into the air and then more Ki blasts hit Trunks. Overwhelmed, Trunks reverted to Super Saiyan mode.  
  
Finally, the tornado started to slow and instead of Ki blasts, a shirt flew out of the whirlwind and hit the Announcer.  
  
The Announcer looked at the shirt and gulped. It was the yellow top of Pan's outfit. "Ummm..." The Announcer's face grew red and then a pair of pants came out and landed on the floor at the Announcer's feet.  
  
"What is she thinking?" Gohan moaned in disbelief.  
  
The golden tornado stopped completely and standing there was Pan in a bright red bikini. Trunks and every other warriors' jaw dropped and a faint sound of an old fashion car horn could be heard. At once, some of the single men being whistling and making cat calls.   
  
Gohan growled as he flew up and yelled, "IF ANYONE IS THINKING OF TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY LITTLE GIRL! YOU WILL HAVE TO MESS WITH ME!!!"  
  
At once, everyone became quiet and the roudy boys turned red as they sank into their seats.  
  
"Woah." Marai Trunks groaned as his eyes bludged at the bikini cladded warrior and Gohan's temper. This world's Gohan had the same protective side as his own Gohan.   
  
Pan flew up, grabbed Trunks by the arms and flipped him off of the ring. Trunks, still stunned by Pan's unique attack landed with a thud.  
  
"The winner is Pan Briefs!" The Announcer exclaimed as the crowd cheered. He went over to Pan who was standing there. "Here's your clothes, Mrs. Briefs..." The Announcer glanced at the woman's eyes that are now a pair of swirls.   
  
"Hold on for a second." Pan muttered as she fell over.  
  
The Announcer and Maria face faulted again.  
  
"Oh boy." The Announcer said as he wiped away a bead of sweat off of his forehead.   
  
"Well, next up is Gohan vs. Ubuu." Maria announced as she watched Trunks picking up his wife and taking her off the ring.  
  
"Crew, clean up!" The Announcer said as he looked at the now ruined ring. "Hmmm... the next match will be up in half-hour."  
  
*****  
  
"What a ride." Pan muttered as she put on her gi outfit. Her head still spun from her last attack.  
  
"That was interesting." Marai Trunks commented as he helped his counterpart up.  
  
"Tell me about it." Trunks agreed, "Although, it would have been easier if _someone_ wasn't thinking so loud."  
  
"I think a lot." Marai Trunks explained, "I'll try to think quietly next time you fight."  
  
Trunks glared at his 'reflection'. "Right."  
  
*****  
  
Majunor was sitting while meditiating when he felt a familiar presence. "What do you want?" Majunor demanded as he opened his eyes and looked up at the reporter.  
  
Maria smiled as she gestured to the side. "Majunor? I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
Maria sighed as she took Majunor's hand. "Trust me on this." She insisted as they went down a long hallway and into a room.  
  
"Hey, there, little bro." Barzon said as he came out of the darkness.  
  
Majunor's eyes bluged. "What?!"  
  
"I'm your brother." Barzon explained as he reached into his pocket and got out a small bracelet labled 'Barzon'. "Ya see, my parents told me about how they abandoned a few kids when they were needing money." Tears came down his cheeks as he said, "I know one of them is you. You were founded near a temple right?"  
  
"Perhaps." Majunor said as he crossed his arms and buried his feelings. He didn't trust this man to be his brother. "But what proof do you have?"  
  
"There's a birthmark on your back that looked like an angel's halo and we can have blood tests to prove it. Please, let me prove it." Barzon pleaded as he knelt down.  
  
Majunor tilted his head. The little boy part of him did want to find out where's he's from and who was his true family. Still, his Piccolo side still struggled. "So, it's no publicity stunt?"  
  
"Heh, if it was, I would've advertise that I was looking for my long lost siblings." Barzon laughed, "Come on, little guy, please."  
  
"There's a lab here." Maria offered, "We can get someone to do a DNA test on you two."  
  
"I already have someone." Majunor said, "I know this one guy who's super smart and can do DNA tests."  
  
"Oh really, who?" Barzon asked curiously.  
  
"Mr. Son Gohan. I knew him for a good long time. He's very powerful and very smart."   
  
"Great." Maria said as she checked her watch. "We can do the tests after his battle with Ubuu. If he's not too badly injured."  
  
"He'll be okay." Majunor smirked as he explained, "Gohan's one tough cookie."  
  
*****  
  
After an hour, Maria and the Announcer met at the newly refurnished ring. "Well, this is going to be a very interesting match." Maria commented as she smiled.  
  
"You bet. The next match will be between Gohan and Ubuu Buu. Both very tough fighters who were trained under Goku, a former champion." The Announcer explained, "Also, Gohan had just came out of retirement and had been training hard. Can this man defeat the second most powerful man in the world next to Mr. Satan?"   
  
"Looks like we'll be finding out." Maria said as the two warriors came on the ring.  
  
"And in this corner, a man who needs no introduction... the super powerful warrior only second to Mr. Satan himself, Ubuu Buu!"  
  
Ubuu nodded as he came out on the ring. He was familiar with fame and fortune that came from being Mr. Satan's bodyguard and second in the matches. Now that the tournament will no longer be thrown, he can maybe be true champion for once. That is, if he can beat the others including Torakak formerly Goku, his old sensei.  
  
"And in this corner, the former Great Saiyaman, a man who's brain is as powerful as his body, the one and only... Gohan!"  
  
Gohan smiled as he came up to the ring. He missed moments like this. His Saiyan blood rushed as he gazed at Ubuu. In a way, he missed the feeling of fighting and training to see if he got stronger. After his father left and he started training again, his wife called it a mid-life crisis, his mother called it survivior's guilt, and his daughter calls it cool. He called it a primal instinct that had been suppressed too long and the fact that Goku is no longer around to protect his world and his family.   
  
"Ready, fight!" The Announcer said as he jumped back.  
  
Ubuu and Gohan immediately powered up and attacked each other. It was a long brutal fight as the two fought on. Finally, Gohan punched Ubuu out of the ring and the audience gasped in shock. Someone, other than Mr. Satan had beaten Ubuu.   
  
"Gohan wins!" The Announcer proclaimed as Gohan helped his opponent up and they bowed to each other in mutual respect.  
  
"Is it just me or did that fight go a little too fast?" Rosemary commented.  
  
"It's the author's fault." Majunor replied, "She didn't know anything about Ubuu's attacks so she just make the fight description short."  
  
"Now, next up Vegita vs. Goten!" The Announcer said as he looked around. He edged to Bra and asked, "Did your father came back yet?"  
  
"I'm here!" Vegita boomed as he came back normal sized with Bulma in his arms. Their clothes were disheveled and there were a few rips in their clothes.  
  
"Where were you?" The Announcer asked as he sweatdropped.  
  
Vegita smirked evilly. "It's none of your concern."  
  
"..." The Announcer said nothing as he looked at Maria who was blushing.   
  
"No comment." Maria added on.  
  
"Gohan!" Majunor said as he ran up to Gohan, **I need your help.** He said telepathically.  
  
Gohan nodded as he ate a Senzu bean. **What's wrong? Is it Omioni?**  
  
**No, it's personal.** Majunor said as he grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him away.  
  
*****  
  
After hearing Majunor's long story, Gohan's jaw dropped. "So, Barzon can be your long lost older brother?"  
  
"Yeah. But I need some tests to prove it." Majunor replied, "Can you do some tests? I trust you and your mind."  
  
Gohan smiled at the boy. It felt good to him to have Piccolo still like and trust him. There was a bond that could be described as fatherly. Now, despite the obvious age differences and maybe role reversal, the bond remains. "Of course. But, I don't have any DNA testing equipment on me."  
  
"I may have something." A middle aged man said as he came up. He had light brown hair and soft blue eyes. "My name is Dr. West."  
  
"Oh! The famous biologist." Gohan said as he shook the man's hand. "I heard a great deal about your work. Majunor, this man had singlehandedly studied a group of bats in the mountains for ten years. That's how you got called 'The Batman', Dr. West, right?"  
  
"Yes and please call me 'Alan'." Alan West said as he smiled, "Let me get my handy BatDNA analyst machine." He got out a small capsule.  
  
"A BatDNA analyst machine?" Majunor repeated.  
  
"Actually, it can be used for all species but I used it for bats mostly." Alan said as they went to a convient empty room. The biologist tossed the capsule to the ground and in a poof of smoke a giant computer appeared. On the top, it was labeled 'BatDNA Analyzer'. "All I need is the two DNA samples to compare. Only a small sample will do."  
  
"I'll get Barzon." Majunor said as he ran off. A split second later, Majunor and Barzon came back.  
  
"He's fast." Barzon said with wide eyes.  
  
"He's like that." Gohan commented as Alan took a needle.  
  
"I hope neither of you are afraid of needles." Alan said as he took Majunor's arm.  
  
"Nah, I'm tough. Ow!" Majunor said as he felt the needle get in deep through his skin.  
  
Barzon remained calm as Dr. West took his DNA sample. "There." He said as he took the tubes and put them into the BatDNA analyzer. "Now, I just flip the switch and it should analyze the DNA and compute whether or not these two are related." He flicked a few switches. The machine hummed and beeped and then a punch card shot out of a slot.  
  
"Isn't that a little primative?" Gohan asked as Alan glanced at the card.  
  
"Not really." He replied as he nodded. "This proves it. Barzon, Majunor... you two are related."  
  
Majunor and Barzon looked at each other.  
  
"All right!" Barzon exclaimed as he picked up the boy and hugged him. "You know, little bro, I won't leave you ever again. I'll protect you and raise you to make up for lost time. I'll even make you go to school so you can get a decent education!"  
  
**Great, just great, just what I need, a male Chi Chi.** Majunor thought grumpy as he was hugged again.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Hiya! Torakak here again! Next up is Goten vs. Vegita... Gohan vs. Pan... after that... who knows? Also, how will Majunor cope with his new family?  
  
Next up...  
  
Dragon Balls GN: Battles Between Titans! 


End file.
